Lies
by Meestyna
Summary: Cloud Tidus et Squall vont devoir s'allier pour combattre le mal qui ronge leurs mondes respectifs. Mais que vient faire ce jeune garçon dans toute cette histoire ? X-Over AU OC
1. Default Chapter

Alors...! Pour commencer je tiens à préciser que c'est une idée de fic qui m'est venue d'un coup, même si cela faisait un moment déjà que je voulais écrire une fic avec pour thème le crossover des différents final fantasy ( ici il y en aura 3 peut être 4 mais ça reste encore du domaine de l'hypothèse ).Et en tant que première fic officielle je vous demanderai d'être indulgents avec moi ne? ^_^  
  
Comme pour tout disclaimer qui se respecte et qui ôte tous rêves à l'auteur, les personnages de final fantasy ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de squaresoft ( devenu square-enix entre temps ).  
  
Adeas.   
  
" Je ne veux pas mourir... "  
  
Cette simple phrase peut tout changer.  
  
Cette simple expression divise le genre humain en deux grands groupes. Les hommes qui vivent une vie sereine et paisible et pour qui cette phrase n'a jamais eue de vraie signification, et ceux qui luttent à chaque instant n'ayant que que ces quelques mots à l'esprit, les seuls qui leur permettent de s'accrocher à la réalité et à ce monde cruel que tant d'hommes ignorent... Ou simplement prétendent ignorer.  
  
Ces personnes là sont-elles encore considérées comme humaines?  
  
Un soir sans lune au détour d'une impasse plus sombre que les ténèbres...  
  
" Rattrapez-le ! Il est parti par là ! " S'époumona un homme d'âge mûr en uniforme, tout en faisant de grands gestes pour indiquer à d'autres la direction à suivre.  
  
Une ombre passa derrière la camionette maintenant vidée de ses occupants. Aussi silencieuse que rapide, elle se laissait glisser le long des murs crépis par le temps.  
  
Personne ne sembla remarquer cette ombre dont la silhouette laissait deviner sa jeunesse.  
  
Sans bruit, elle chercha un endroit par où filer tout en tenant chèrement serré sur sa poitrine encore haletante et humidifiée de sueur ce qui semblait être un petit appareil éléctrique.  
  
Se remettant peu à peu des efforts fournis jusque là, cette ombre continua à harpenter la rue quand un grognement peu rassurant se fit entendre juste derrière elle. Se retournant doucement, elle ne vit que deux yeux rouges.  
  
Le fugitif n'eu pas le temps d'évaluer la situation que déja un blood taste était aggrippé à son avant bras qu'il avait heureusement placé à hauteur de son visage par réflèxe.  
  
Tout alla très vite. Il sortit une lame à sa ceinture et la planta dans la gorge de la bête, mais l'animal loin de lâcher prise se crispa davantage. Un cri à demi étouffé lui échapa alors que des bruits de pas s'approchaient dangereusement de sa position.  
  
Son avant bras le déchirant le fugitif saisit un autre couteau et le l'enfonça dans l'oeil de la panthère cette fois.  
  
Un gémissement de douleur couvra tous les autres bruits pendant un instant. Le jeune homme maintenant libre de ses mouvements récupera sans tarder ses deux lames salvatrices avant de se diriger à toute vitesse vers la direction opposée des éventuels soldats avertis de sa position par ce raffût.  
  
Tout en courant, il pianotait à un rythme presque frénétique sur les boutons du petit appareil, son bras gauche bandé de façon hâtive et toute hémorragie stoppée pour ne pas attirer d'autres bêtes ni même laisser de traces de son passage. Il regarda nerveusement sa montre dont le bracelet en cuire brun était tâché de rouge.  
  
Scrutant sans répit un voyant de l'appareil, le jeune homme continuait sa route ne relâchant pas pour autant son attention sur ce qui l'entourait. Le clignotement rouge de l'appareil se faisait lent dans un premier temps, mais à mesure que le jeune homme avançait il se fit de plus en plus rapide.   
  
Le jeune homme n'avait d'yeux que pour ce voyant, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il continua à suivre la direction indiquée par la fréquence des clignotements jusqu'à ce que toute activité du voyant cessa. Le jeune homme tiqua nerveusement. Il pris une seconde pour examiner la ruelle où l'avait mené l'appareil, il nota tout de suite l'étroitesse de celle-ci et surtout le fait que cette ruelle était en fait une impasse. Il ne pouvait aller plus loin, même si le voyant le lui avait demandé.   
  
Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, le voyant qui jusque là avait cessé toute activité se ralluma. Mais cette fois c'était d'un bleu vif qu'il brillait. Le fugitif pris une mine rassurée et inspira un bon coup car le pire était passé et il avait survécu jusque là. Au moment où il pensai enfin être libéré de tout poursuivant, des soldats qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver dû à son excitation le tenaient déjà en joue et s'apprétaient à faire feu, n'attendant que le signal de leur supérieur.   
  
Celui-ci fit signe à ses hommes d'attendre, il s'avança de deux pas et dit : " Si tu nous rend ce que tu as volé sans faire d'histoires je veillerai à ce que tu ne souffres pas inutilement " Pour seule réponse le jeune homme lui sourit froidement écartant légèrement son bras droit comme pour lui montrer l'objet de toutes les convoitises.  
  
La mine du militaire s'assombri quand il apperçut l'appareil.  
  
" Il est déjà trop tard... " lui répondit-il d'un ton moqueur qui laissait toutefois transparaître toute son amertume. Entre temps, le voyant était devenu vert et un cercle noir dont les contours étaient teintés de mauve était apparut sur le sol juste derrière le jeune fugitif.  
  
Le militaire dont la colère couvrait désormais le visage hurla à ses hommes de faire feu. Il y eu alors un torrent de balles tirées vers le jeune homme, les douilles tombaient sur le sol à vitesse constante et il aurait été une perte de temps de les compter tant elles étaient nombreuses. Au bout d'au moins trente longues secondes d'enfer, un cessez le feu se fit entendre. Le calme s'installa de nouveau, chaque soldat scrutait le nuage de fumée qu'ils avaient provoqué et était aux aguets du moindre bruit ou du moindre mouvement suspect. Un premier soldat commença à mieux voir la scène et eut un regard terrifié quand il comprit ou tenta de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.  
  
De l'autre côté il n'y avait rien, rien à part un mur en miettes. " Nous avons échoué... " finit par murmurer leur chef. " maintenant, ils devront s'en occuper eux même. "  
  
Voila voila pour le prologue pas très long de cette magnifique histoire!! ...bon d'accord je suis la seule à la trouver magnifique...! mais ça n'empêche pas des review ne? ^u^ 


	2. Une journée mouvementée

disclaimer : Je n'ai rien à part mon inspiration et quelques passants. Tout le reste appartient à Squaresoft.

  
  
Un homme courait au travers de broussailles, apparemment il était poursuivit. Les sons audibles permettent de dire qu'il s'agit de plusieurs monstres ou alors d'un seul mais d'une taille conséquente.   
  
Au bout de cinq minutes de course, il se cacha dans l'ombre d'un tronc d'arbre. Haletant encore, l'homme était aux aguets. Cherchant aux sons toute trace de ses prédateurs, il resta immobile son épée en main. Le calme sembla s'installer mais l'homme ne relâcha pas pour autant son attention. Sa main gantée resserrait l'étreinte sur la crosse de son arme, il attendit encore un instant toujours caché dans l'obscurité et aussi immobile que pouvait l'être un homme entraîné. Puis quand il jugea qu'il avait assez attendu, il se lança à vive allure au travers de la verdure qui le laissait difficilement évoluer mais dont il ne tenait pas compte.  
  
A peine s'était-il lancé qu'un bruit sourd suivit d'un grand brouhaha se firent entendre. Du coin de l'œil, l'homme vit plusieurs formes arrachant tout sur leur passage. Il avait eu raison de ne pas attendre plus longtemps, car il aurait vite été encerclé par ces bêtes et il n'aurait eu alors aucune chance de s'en sortir.  
  
Alors que les monstres semblaient se rapprocher dangereusement de leur festin futur, l'air paru s'éclaircir. L'homme ne ralentissant pas son allure acquiesça un sourire et continua sa course de façon plus calme.  
  
Il émergea enfin de cette obscurité toujours poursuivit par les carnivores. A la lumière artificielle on pouvait clairement voir cet homme, il était incroyablement jeune au regard de son agilité et de son calme en situation dangereuse.  
  
Il attendit l'arrivée de ses poursuivants, il tenait son épée à deux mains et s'était placé au centre du terrain dégagé de toute verdure. Ici il allait pouvoir se battre convenablement.   
  
Les bêtes se montrèrent à leur tour, elles étaient trois... non quatre et se rassemblaient autour du jeune homme. Celui-ci pivota sur lui-même à un rythme régulier pour faire face au premier T-Rex qui déciderait de lancer l'attaque.  
  
Le premier dinosaure se lança sur lui, ce n'était pas le plus courageux en comptant le fait qu'il soit derrière mais ce n'était pas non plus le plus chanceux si l'on tient compte de l'épée lui perçant le crâne en partant du front jusqu'à la mâchoire inférieure.  
  
Le jeune homme tua donc le premier du quatuor d'un seul bond. Il était encore placé sur la tête de sa première prise quand deux autres se jetèrent sur lui. Ses réflexes lui permirent de retirer sa lame du crâne du cadavre pour ensuite effectuer une roulade pour esquiver le premier T-Rex arrivé à sa hauteur. Il ne perdit pas de temps et profita du fait que le premier gênait la vision du deuxième pour lui planter son épée dans l'abdomen. Le dinosaure croulant sous la douleur réussit tout de même à projeter le jeune homme au sol avec sa patte avant. Les deux reptiles restant se précipitèrent sur le jeune homme encore un peu sonné quand contre toute attente il leva son épée qu'il n'avait pas lâchée et cria :   
  
" Carpathes knight ! "  
  
Une colonne de lumière s'éleva dans le ciel alors que les T-Rex avaient cessé toute activité et regardaient craintifs l'apparition de la G-Force. Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs pas le temps à la retraite car déjà Nosferatu lançait son attaque meurtrière.  
  
Après quelque flashs de lumière la chimère disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée ne laissant derrière que les corps de ses victimes.  
  
Le jeune homme maintenant seul se tenait debout au milieu de quatre T-Rex morts. Cette victoire ne sembla pas l'enchanter. Il aurait voulu les vaincre sans intervention extérieure.  
  
Les yeux clos, il resta un moment immobile à jouir de ce silence éphémère quand le bip de sa montre se fit entendre. Il fronça les sourcils tout en gardant ses yeux fermés et compta jusqu'à dix comme pour se remettre les idées en place.  
  
Il rouvrit ses yeux couleur azur et regarda sa montre : 7:00. Il avait pris du retard sur son planning et comptait bien le rattraper.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la sortie de ce qui était en fait une espèce de terrarium géant. Tout dans le décor donnait l'impression d'être dans une véritable forêt amazonienne si ce n'était ces néons, lumières en tout genre et ces panneaux 'danger' accrochés aux grillages. Le jeune homme traversait maintenant un petit étang qui dégageait la même impression de danger qu'un marécage infesté de quelque monstre, que ce soit piranhas ou autres. Les quelques ponts de fortune faits de planches ne rassuraient sûrement pas ceux qui s'y aventuraient.  
  
Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de prêter beaucoup d'attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il accéléra le pas et passa sur un pont métallique un peu plus conséquent qui marquait la sortie du niveau et continua son chemin pour enfin passer les lourdes portes d'entrée de cet endroit. On pouvait lire sur un des murs du couloir l'inscription suivante : 'SERRE DE COMBAT'.  
  
Arrivé dans le hall, il se dirigea sans hésitation vers la droite et ignora le premier tournant pour prendre le deuxième. Ce couloir marqué au sol d'une large ligne violette mena le jeune homme brun dans ses quartiers.   
  
Il accrocha sa veste en cuir sur l'un des cintres suspendus sur le mur gauche et commença à se déshabiller tout en entrant dans la pièce voisine qu'il avait fait construire peu de temps après son retour triomphal. La petite salle de bain qu'il avait demandé était vraiment un luxe pour quiconque habitant ici.   
  
Après son entraînement matinal il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la file aux douches communes et de perdre un temps précieux chaque matin. C'est donc en avançant cet argument qu'il obtint ce qu'il désira. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait pu obtenir bien plus s'il l'avait demandé. Il était considéré comme un héros, il aurait même pu prendre la place de Cid s'il l'avait voulu, cependant il n'était pas de ces hommes qui ne pensent qu'à leur profit personnel. Il n'avait que sa fierté et sa mentalité de SeeD.  
  
Tout en entrant sous la douche il continua à penser à ce qu'il avait fait et à ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Le jet d'eau d'abord glacé le sortit de ses pensées un instant, il regarda encore sa montre : 7:04. S'il se passait de petit déjeuné il serait à l'heure à son meeting de 7h20 à son bureau.  
  
Il se frotta vigoureusement par des gestes machinaux et répétitifs quelques minutes et repensa à sa séance d'entraînement ce matin tout en se shampooinant. Il essayait de voir la faille dans sa technique et l'erreur qui l'avait obligé à recourir à Nosferatu.  
  
'Demain je ne me ferai pas avoir aussi facilement.' marmonna-t-il. Il attrapa une serviette de bain et se l'attacha autour de la taille. La musculature du jeune homme paru dans toute sa splendeur et laissait voir quelques cicatrices, preuves de son expérience au combat mais qui n'étaient pas très marquées.  
  
Ses muscles abdominaux se dessinèrent quand il s'ébouriffa les cheveux avec une deuxième serviette plus petite. Il la posa sur ses épaules et se regarda un instant dans la glace. ' Tu es super...' se dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Il se peigna et s'habilla à vitesse éclaire.   
  
Avant de sortir de se chambre, il rangea son épée dans son coffret et s'attarda quelque peu dessus. Puis notant qu'il était 7h17, il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre il nota qu'il n'avait pas ramassé ses vêtements toujours gisants au sol. Il hésita un instant sur le seuil de la porte et fini par claquer de la langue en faisant un geste de la main. 'Je verrai ça tout à l'heure'.  
  
Il n'aimait pas voir sa chambre dans cet état mais là il n'avait vraiment plus le temps.  
  
Il sortit par le même chemin duquel il était arrivé et se dirigea cette fois vers l'élévateur situé dans le hall central.  
  
Sans croiser personne sur son chemin dû à l'heure précoce à laquelle il sortit, il ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver au dit bureau. Là, l'attendaient déjà trois autres personnes.  
  
' Bonjour tout le monde !' s'exclama-t-il en regardant nerveusement sa montre. Il était arrivé à l'heure et il se félicita mentalement d'y être parvenu et d'avoir ainsi évité les explications qu'il aurait dû fournir. Il s'installa derrière son bureau et invita les trois autres à faire de même. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient se situait près des salles de cours du premier étage. Celles-ci occupant tout l'étage, il avait préféré prendre son bureau là plutôt que d'hériter de celui de Cid.   
  
Un bureau à l'étage supérieur n'était pas pour lui déplaire bien au contraire, mais il ne voulait pas priver Cid de son bureau symbolique. C'était le bureau de Cid et un point c'est tout.   
  
Les quatre jeunes se regardèrent un instant comme pour se jauger et ce fut la plus petite des quatre personnes qui entama la conversation.   
  
Elle se leva et tendit un dossier bleu assez épais au jeune chef. 'Voilà les candidats reçus à l'examen   
  
écrit'   
  
Le jeune homme prit le dossier 'merci Shu' dit-il avec un petit sourire. Il commença à le feuilleter et leva un moment les yeux sur la personne assise à sa droite. 'Il n'y en a que treize cette année ?' s'étonna-t-il tout en reposant le dossier sur son bureau. La jeune femme acquiesça et répondit 'L'épreuve écrite a été des plus difficile cette session Squall.'   
  
Il baissa les yeux comme pour approuver à cette remarque. 'De toute façon s'ils ont des plaintes à formuler, ils devront s'adresser aux professeurs de Trabia. Ce sont eux qui ont fait les sujets cette année.' Fini par ajouter le quatrième.  
  
'C'est étonnant comme Selphie s'est endurcie ces derniers temps !' ajouta-t-il.  
  
Squall ne pu que ricaner à cette dernière réplique et marqua le point en disant 'Dis plutôt qu'elle n'a plus le temps de jouer avec toi.'   
  
'Pff, sache grand chef que je ne me suis jamais fait rembarrer par une fille auparavant et que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va arriver !' répondit-il d'un air vexé et boudeur.  
  
Quistis le contredit alors presque immédiatement 'Si j'ai bonne mémoire, moi, Linoa et quelques six autres filles t'avons rembarré comme tu dis.'  
  
Sur ces mots Shu qui était au bord de l'explosion réussit tout de même à dire 'Arrêtez voyons, vous ne voyez pas qu'il est dans une mauvaise passe !' Puis regardant le jeune homme d'un air un peu plus sérieux mais qui ne lui présageait rien de bon. 'Ne t'inquiète pas Irvine, moi je serai là pour te consoler si elle continue à te jeter comme une vieille chaussette.' Et sur ce elle ne put s'empêcher de rire se cachant le visage derrière les mains, les larmes aux yeux.   
  
Squall qui avait mal commencé sa journée oublia le stress matinal et ne pu que se laisser aller à ces railleries.  
  
Irvine ne trouvant aucun soutient abandonna ' OK ! OK ! Un-zero. Je vous montrerai qu'il y a une grande histoire entre moi et Selphie chérie après le bal de nomination des SeeD samedi.'  
  
Squall rouvrant le dossier un large sourire pendu aux lèvres lui répondit 'D'accord, mais d'ici là il faudra continuer ton boulot.' Il continua 'J'ai besoin de SeeD sachant viser correctement dans cette académie.'  
  
'Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Squall ! Avec moi comme professeur, ils ne pourront qu'être bons tireurs !' Lui affirma le cow-boy tout en levant son pouce.  
  
'Bien, je compte sur toi Irvine.' Lui dit-il en se replongeant dans le dossier.  
  
Le jeune chef commença à éplucher chaque dossier éclairé par sa petite équipe sur le potentiel et le niveau de chaque élève. Et se basant sur les dires de celle-ci, il forma quatre groupes. Chacun du même niveau ou presque pour ne désavantager personne.  
  
Après avoir terminé de former les groupes, il les affecta chacun au professeur le plus approprié.   
  
Il créa ainsi quatre dossiers de couleurs différentes et les distribua.   
  
'Je vous confie à chacun trois élèves, si les ordres n'ont pas changé depuis hier soir la mission sur le terrain ne devrait poser aucun problème.'  
  
'Et toi Squall ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas prendre quatre élèves ?' Lui demanda Quistis.  
  
'Ca ne me pose pas de difficulté majeure. Ils m'ont l'air motivé.' La rassura-t-il en se levant.   
  
'Clair qu'ils ne vont pas jouer au plus malin avec le chef des SeeD...' dit Irvine d'un ton railleur se levant lui aussi.  
  
Quand ils furent tous debout il regarda encore une fois sa montre : 8:27.  
  
'On se retrouve donc à 9h00 dans le hall central pour l'attribution des équipes' Résuma Shu. 'Et pour le petit discours de Squall ' Chantonna Irvine. La mine du chef des SeeD changea à cette réplique que lui rappela les durs devoirs de chef...  
  
Il pouvait être efficace comme 50 hommes sur le terrain et dans n'importe qu'elle situation de combat, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de faire des discours, le fait était là : il était nul.  
  
Une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était celle de Quistis, elle lui donna un petit papier sur lequel il y avait un texte manuscrit. 'Ne t'inquiète pas Squall j'y ai pensé pour toi.' Lui murmura-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.   
  
Il pris la feuille plus que bienvenue et répondit 'Que ferais-je sans toi ?'   
  
Au loin une voix se fit entendre, c'était celle d'Irvine qui était déjà arrivé à l'ascenseur. 'Te ridiculiser ?'   
  
Squall ne pouvait même pas répondre tant cette remarque était fondée. Il détestait quand le tireur avait raison. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.  
  
Une fois seul, Squall se dirigea vers la cafétéria qu'il espérait vide, et il fut soulagé de voir que son souhait avait été entendu. La cafétéria était effectivement déserte, et le fait que l'examen pratique du SeeD se déroulait aujourd'hui y était pour beaucoup.  
  
La majorité des profs étant sollicités pour parrainer une équipe ou pour la mise en place de l'examen en lui-même, les cours avaient été annulés. Et de ce fait les élèves profitant de cette occasion avaient préféré faire la grasse matinée.  
  
Le temps de prendre la commande et de déjeuner il était déjà 8h45. Squall se décida tout de même à se lever pour retourner encore une fois dans sa chambre. Là-bas il ramassa les vêtements et les jeta dans le panier à linge sale qu'il allait bientôt devoir emmener à la laverie du Garden. Il sortit sa gunblade de l'étui en forme de coffret dans lequel il l'avait rangée plus tôt, la posa sur le lit et se changea pour la troisième fois dans la journée.   
  
8:56 il sortit enfin de sa chambre vêtu de son uniforme de SeeD et équipé de sa gunblade, sans bien sûr oublier quelques G-Forces le cas échéant.  
  
Dans les couloirs il croisa un groupe de jeunes filles qui se mirent à murmurer entre elles quand il les passa. Il commençait à en avoir l'habitude à force. Il était le chef mais il était aussi seul. Et Dieu seul sait à combien de filles il a dû repousser les avances depuis le départ de Linoa.   
  
Elle était retournée vivre avec son père quand elle avait appris qu'il souffrait d'une maladie grave.  
  
Ils avaient gardé le contact mais depuis quelques temps il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles et il songeait à aller lui rendre visite après l'examen et la nomination.  
  
Il s'inquiétait un peu mais ne dramatisait pas, après tout elle savait se défendre.  
  
9:00 Il était encore une fois arrivé juste à l'heure. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde... Un certain tireur d'élite était encore en retard. D'ailleurs c'est à se demander par quel miracle il avait pu être à l'heure ce matin. C'était peut-être annonciateur de malheur?  
  
Les candidats se rassemblaient peu à peu autour des examinateurs, au complet cette fois, et attendirent leurs affectations. Ils devaient faire vite car leur vaisseau pour Esthar décollait à 9:20 avec ou sans eux.  
  
Quand il eut ses quatre élèves, il partit aussi vite que possible à la sortie du Garden. Là où l'attendrait l'Hydre. Le fait que le temps lui manquait l'avait sauvé du discours. Pour une fois il était content d'être serré dans son planning.  
  
Les professeurs n'étaient pas tous envoyés sur la même mission comme pour l'examen qu'avait passé le jeune chef il y a 2 ans. La paix avait obligé les SeeD à se répartir en plus petits nombres sur des missions de moindre importance.  
  
A bord, il leur indiqua la salle où ils devaient se rendre pour le briefing. Celle où deux ans auparavant il apprit sa parenté avec Laguna de manière involontaire et maladroite de la bouche de ses deux acolytes. A ce moment là, il n'avait pas la tête à se poser des questions sur son origine. Tout ce qui le préoccupait c'était cette histoire de compression temporelle. Il demanda plus tard les explications à son père, bien qu'en réalité la vieille vendeuse de fleurs à Winhill lui aie tout raconté sur sa mère. Il ne fallait pas être un mathématicien hors pair pour comprendre que un plus un font deux...  
  
Le briefing fut court car la mission était des plus simples : Trouver et éliminer un groupe de rebelles qui sévissait depuis quelques temps à Esthar City.  
  
'D'après nos sources, ils se seraient cachés près du mausolée. Notre mission est claire : Pas de prisonniers.' Squall fixa un à un les candidats pour jauger leurs réactions. Cet ordre n'était pas dans la façon d'agir habituelle de mercenaires Balambiens mais pour cette fois ils feraient une exception. Voyant de l'hésitation dans la moitié de sa petite équipe il s'expliqua.  
  
'Ces rebelles ne sont pas de simples hors la loi... Ils ont causé d'énormes catastrophes écologiques ces 4 derniers mois. Ils sont aussi responsables de plus de quatre milles morts pour ces six dernières semaines.'  
  
Un des candidats décida de prendre la parole malgré la peur de contredire son supérieur. 'Et... Et s'ils se rendent ?'   
  
Le chef des SeeD pris un ton dur et fixa le jeune étudiant d'un regard sévère.  
  
'Les ordres sont clairs, aucun prisonnier, qu'il soit homme, femme ou... même enfant.'  
  
Il avait été cruel sur ses propos mais il fallait qu'il leur fasse comprendre la dure réalité de ce métier. Bien sûr il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun enfant là-bas, mais il voulait frapper fort et la mine horrifiée des élèves lui indiqua qu'il avait réussi.   
  
'Rassurez-vous. Il n'y aura pas d'enfants...' finit-il par dire d'un ton qui se voulait plus rassurant.  
  
Si vous voulez une raison, je vous dirais qu'ils n'ont accepté aucun marché ni aucune proposition antérieure. S'ils sont tués aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'ils l'ont voulu.'  
  
'Maintenant si vous voulez renoncer, il est encore temps.' Conclut-il.  
  
Il s'appuya sur l'un des murs de la salle vitrée et croisa les bras. Il attendait que l'un d'eux abandonne. Il n'avait pas été sévère sans raisons. S'il l'un d'eux renonçait en plein combat, sur le terrain, il risquerait de mettre sa vie et celle de son équipe en danger. Lui ne sera pas avec eux durant la mission, il assistera les autres SeeD dans la recherche et la capture du chef des rebelles.  
  
Les candidats eux resteront en back up pour empêcher toute fuite vers l'extérieure. De plus, ils ne seront pas seuls.  
  
A son plus grand étonnement aucun des étudiants ne renonça, ils étaient déterminés et y avaient bien réfléchi pendant le vol.  
  
Une fois seul et après avoir placé ses hommes, Squall rejoignit Zell (c'était lui le pilote de l'Hydre ) et Kiros (qui avait reprit les armes pour servir de guide ). Ils étaient une bonne quarantaine de soldats, soit esthariens, soit SeeD, à s'être alliés dans cette opération de la plus grande importance. Pendant que Squall serait l'éclaireur avec son équipe de SeeD entraînés, Zell et les autres sèmeraient la zizanie en faisant le plus de victimes possibles.  
  
La mission du chef des SeeD relevait plus de l'espionnage que d'éclaireur. Il devait trouver la tête pensante des rebelles et lui faire révéler le plus de choses possibles. Comme les noms de ceux qui fournissaient un soutien financier, les armes et les explosifs et aussi les renseignements top secrets.   
  
Avançant dans les souterrains du mausolée, le groupe de cinq personnes se réduisit à chaque embranchement. Squall fini par se retrouver seul à arpenter les galeries puantes et effritées de ce monument.  
  
Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres à tâtonner dans la pénombre, il entendit une voix. Il s'immobilisa instantanément et prêta l'oreille à ce que disait la voix. Il pourrait peut-être en apprendre beaucoup sans avoir à interroger son propriétaire.  
  
Il s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible de là d'où lui semblait venir cette voix. En écoutant attentivement la voix il perçut des bribes de conversation. Il sortit de quoi noter et écrivit tout ce qui pourrait lui servir plus tard.   
  
' ce soir échapper la shinra seed '  
  
Squall continuait à noter et commença à se poser tout un tas de questions. Qu'avait à voir les SeeD avec eux ? Il écouta néanmoins la suite.  
  
'A vos ordres demain Galbadia Deling City '  
  
Là il commençait à avoir des informations précieuses... Demain quelque chose allait définitivement se passer à Deling. Mais surtout, l'homme qui parlait n'était pas le chef des rebelles.   
  
Squall se demandait encore s'il allait laisser partir ce rebelle pour ne pas gâcher son effet de surprise quand il les cueillerait demain lorsqu'un un petit cri se fit entendre de là d'où il entendait le rebelle parler, c'est à dire au-dessus de lui.  
  
Il se frappa mentalement la tête contre un mur imaginaire quand il comprit que ce cri avait été poussé par l'un de ses étudiants qui avait été capturé par les rebelles...  
  
'Sûrement pour avoir une garantie de survie...' murmura-t-il en se préparant à passer à l'attaque.  
  
Cette capture imprévue gâchait le joli plan qu'il s'était enfin décidé à appliquer : laisser filer le rebelle et prendre le chef demain à Deling.  
  
Il allait sûrement devoir tuer les rebelles présents dans la salle s'il intervenait. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser un de ses étudiants se faire tuer en plein examen.  
  
En se maudissant, il shoota sur la grande plaque métallique juste au-dessus de sa tête qu'il avait réussit à atteindre en se hissant et se balançant sur un tuyau fin mais résistant qui était non loin de la dite plaque.  
  
Dans un premier balancement il envoya donc la plaque voltiger et atterrir (plus par chance que par calcul ) sur la tête du premier des trois rebelles présents. Dans le deuxième balancement et profitant de l'effet de surprise, Squall se lança dans le passage maintenant ouvert. Maintenant dans la même pièce que tous les autres et devant un étudiant aussi heureux qu'un enfant à Noël, il se jeta sur le deuxième homme et lui porta un coup de gunblade latéral sur le torse qui lui fut fatal.   
  
Là le troisième et dernier mais aussi le plus précieux des rebelles présents dans la pièce, ne voulant pas se frotter à plus fort que lui n'écouta que son courage et pris le jeune candidat en otage lui pointant son arme à feu sous la gorge.  
  
Le chef des SeeD ne laissa pas le temps au rebelle de parler. 'Si tu le laisses et que tu me parles de ton chef, je consens à te laisser la vie sauve.'  
  
Le rebelle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait l'avantage et ce jeune effronté se permettait de lui imposer des conditions.  
  
Il rit à pleines dents et fini par dire tout en pointant son arme vers Squall : 'tu peux mourir tranquille, ton chef ne te regrettera pas, il t'a viré...'  
  
A ces mots l'étudiant se baissa brusquement comme pour se mettre à l'abri, comme pour ne pas voir son chef mourir sous ses yeux à cause de lui et de son incompétence. Mais ce geste qui parti de pure peur et honte se transforma en une ouverture formidable pour le SeeD qui n'attendit pas de se faire tirer dessus pour sortir un couteau caché jusque là derrière sa nuque. Il le lança avec autant de vitesse que de précision et alla se planter en plein dans le front du rebelle dont le visage marquait juste sa surprise. Le SeeD rageait d'avoir perdu cette source d'information, il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu agir autrement. De frustration plus que de colère, il ne put s'empêcher de mettre un coup de pied au corps du rebelle à terre et sans vie... Mort et ayant emporté ses secrets avec lui.  
  
Reprenant peu à peu le contrôle il alla voir l'étudiant encore en état de choc et accroupit par terre. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris que c'était le SeeD qui était victorieux. Le brun ne voulant pas l'effrayer d'avantage lui parla avant de s'approcher.  
  
'Ca va aller petit ?' demanda-t-il avec le ton le plus rassurant qu'il pouvait prendre malgré sa voix encore tremblante.  
  
Le jeune homme leva la tête et regarda son supérieur avec étonnement. Puis d'un bond se lança dans ces bras. 'J'ai cru que vous étiez mort par ma faute' dit-il en sanglotant.  
  
Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui saute au coup (sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une bestiole jaune ou d'une bestiole bleue ) mais savait néanmoins ou pensait savoir ce que ressentait le jeune garçon. Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit d'un ton moqueur.   
  
'Hé bien ! Je ne connaissais pas ce mouvement d'esquive! Il faudra que tu me l'apprennes un de ces quatre.'  
  
Le jeune homme lui sourit et lui répondit enfin par un mouvement de la tête.  
  
'Rentrons' proposa enfin le SeeD.   
  
Squall passa son bras sur le dos de son élève et le releva.  
  
Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux dernières paroles du rebelle. C'était impensable de croire qu'il disait la vérité... Mais pourquoi mentirait-il à quelqu'un qu'il était persuadé d'éliminer?  
  
Il devra tirer les choses au clair... Il n'avait pas qu'un seul supérieur mais cinq.   
  
Devant tant d'incertitude il décida de passer sous silence cette dernière phrase, il enquêterait seul sur cette affaire de trahison.  
  
Il était déjà tard lorsqu'ils revinrent au campement et devant la lassitude et la fatigue de tous, il décida de laisser au lendemain les rapports et les paperasses. Il fut soulager de voir que ses élèves étaient sortis indemnes de leur test.  
  
Il s'installa donc dans l'une des tentes montées le matin même pas les soldats esthariens et ne s'endormit que beaucoup plus tard lorsque ses pensées ne le menèrent plus nulle part et qu'il n'y comprenait plus grand chose.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ha… j'ai tout de même réussi à retomber sur mes pattes… j'espère. 


	3. Errance

disclaimer : Les personnages des Final Fantasy ainsi que leur monde appartiennent à Squaresoft. ( T-T pourquoi ils veulent pas partager? ).  
  
'Il est déjà trop tard...'   
  
C'est après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots qu'il bondit d'un pas en arrière pour s'engouffrer dans ce cercle sorti de nulle part.  
  
Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sans réagir aux sons et bruits sourds venant de la surface. Il lui sembla que tout s'éloignait de lui, ou plutôt qu'il s'éloignait de tout. Il senti une douce vague de chaleur l'envahir à mesure qu'une lumière perçait peu à peu au travers de ses paupières.  
  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux pour s'assurer de l'endroit où il allait se retrouver, il vit qu'il sortait d'une espèce de tunnel sombre et brumeux. Il avait eu raison de les ouvrir car l'endroit où il allait atterrir était peu enviable. Il était à au moins quatre mètres du sol et se serait écrasé sur un tas de roches s'il ne s'était pas agrippé à la branche d'un vieil arbre dont il ne restait que le tronc.  
  
Sa blessure au bras gauche se réveilla et il jura tout en luttant contre la douleur pour attraper le tronc d'arbre avec les jambes.  
  
Il se laissa ensuite glisser le long de celui-ci tout en regardant autour de lui. Une fois pieds à terre, il fit un tour sur lui même pour évaluer la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis.  
  
De part la chaleur intense, l'aridité du sol et la vue dégagée sur des kilomètres, il ne pouvait être qu'au beau milieu d'un désert.  
  
Dame chance comme s'amusait à l'appeler Cid n'avait pas été de son côté cette fois. Que pouvait-il faire au milieu de nulle part?  
  
Il lui fallait trouver de l'aide, mais au vue de sa situation actuelle, il lui faudrait d'abord trouver une ville et se mettre vite à l'abri du soleil.   
  
Il avait déjà été confronté à la dureté du désert et avait faillit y laisser la vie. Mais combien de temps pourrait-il tenir seul et sans provisions dans cette chaleur?  
  
Rien ne lui indiquait de quel côté se trouvait les traces de la civilisation la plus proche, si tant est qu'il y en ai une.  
  
Se doutant que ce serait pire s'il restait là à rien faire, il se décida pour le nord, après tout il ne risquait rien.  
  
Après quelques heures de marche interminable, le jeune homme, dont les cheveux clairs reflétaient la lumière du soleil tel un miroir, fit une halte à l'ombre d'un rocher perdu dans l'immensité sableuse. A bout de souffle, il fixa son bras gauche. Il l'examina un instant et décida de profiter de cette courte pause pour refaire son bandage de fortune. Tout en tenant sa blessure hors du soleil, il fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir une petite fiole plastifiée. Il en déversa le contenu sur la blessure, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur.  
  
N'ayant pas d'autre bandage, il avait mis son tissu usé sur le rocher pour le sécher du sang dont il avait été souillé. Le jeune homme attendit un instant que la douleur se fasse moins sentir pour récupérer le tissu maintenant brûlant. Il l'enroula sur la blessure et serra de façon modérée la plaie qui avait cessé de saigner au contact du liquide bleuâtre contenu dans cette fiole.  
  
'Un problème de réglé', pensa-t-il avant de se renfoncer dans l'ombre du rocher. Il allait attendre le crépuscule pour voyager, il était beaucoup trop faible pour continuer son voyage par une telle chaleur.  
  
Perdu dans un état demi inconscient, il se remémora ces dernières heures. L'infiltration dans les labos, le vol du prototype et sa venue dans ce monde.  
  
Sans vraiment bouger de sa place, il glissa la main sous sa combinaison noire et en sortit une chaîne assez épaisse à laquelle était rattaché le prototype en question.  
  
Le voyant ne clignotait plus et plus rien ne laissait indiquer qu'il était encore en état de fonctionner. Le jeune homme savait pourtant que cet appareil allait encore lui être utile.  
  
Après quelques heures passées à l'ombre il se décida à se mettre en marche. Le soleil tapait moins que tout à l'heure et surtout il commençait à avoir faim. Il traînait le pas, il ne s'était pas tout à fait remis de son hémorragie antérieure. Sa plaie avait vraiment beaucoup saigné lors de son "atterrissage". Il lui fallait un remontant, quelque chose de fort, comme un élixir. S'il avait su qu'ils s'apercevraient de sa présence dans le labo, il aurait pris des précautions. Il n'avait pas prévu de partir si vite.  
  
Maintenant, il était là. Avec le peu d'informations qu'il avait réussit à avoir sur le monde qu'il avait choisi pour lancer sa contre-attaque. Il avait appris grâce à quelques contacts que la Nouvelle Shinra Corporation mijotait quelque chose d'encore plus grave que la mort de la planète. Il savait de source sûre que la NSC voulait étendre son emprise sur plusieurs mondes. Et il savait que ce celui-ci serait le premier s'il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher.  
  
Au départ il ne voulait pas y croire mais il y fut vite forcé après tout ce par quoi il avait dû passer.  
  
Sa traversée du désert ne pu que lui confirmer la ressemblance entre son monde originel et celui-ci. L'assaut de quelques cactus vivants lui permis d'avoir de quoi boire. Il n'étaient pas difficiles à battre si on prenait l'initiative, et le fait que sa précision se soit nettement améliorée durant sa croisade contre Jénova l'avait beaucoup aidé. Il s'était aussi entraîné au lancé, ce qui lui permis d'économiser sa force face à des ennemis si vivaces. Une fois de plus ses couteaux lui sauvaient la vie, mais il espérait néanmoins pouvoir se procurer une épée digne de se nom lorsqu'il aura atteint une ville.  
  
Encore perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua que plus tard qu'il avait quitté le désert de sable. Il se trouvait désormais dans un autre désert mais rocailleux cette fois. Le sol n'était pas le seul changement qu'il y avait, il ne pouvait pas voir à plus de dix mètres devant lui tant la visibilité était mauvaise. Le sable remué par un vent très sec formait un rideau opaque. Tout en continuant sa route vers le nord, le jeune blond aux cheveux hérissés cru apercevoir quelque chose au travers du nuage de poussière et de sable.   
  
Il accéléra le pas pour se rapprocher de ce qu'il croyait avoir vu. Après avoir marché une dizaine de minutes il pu enfin voir clairement ce dont il s'agissait. C'était une station de train! Il était sauvé, avec ça il pourrait rejoindre la ville la plus proche à l'abri des monstres et du soleil. Heureux de sa trouvaille, il se précipita vers la dite station. Sur place il eu un terrible doute, la station était en plutôt mauvais état et l'idée d'un arrêt fantôme lui effleura l'esprit. Si cette station était abandonnée, il aura gaspillé ses maigres forces en vain. Les inscriptions affichées sur le sol de cette station composée uniquement d'une grande dalle surélevée lui indiquait seulement son nom.  
  
'la station prison désert...' murmura-t-il tout en lisant l'inscription par terre. Il regarda autour de lui, il ne voyait toujours pas grand chose à cause du vent mais il pouvait deviner la vue et ajouta 'au moins elle porte bien son nom.' Cette station était donc proche d'une prison. Si cette prison était dans le désert, il y avait encore un point en commun avec son monde. La prison dans laquelle lui et ses amis avaient été jeté après avoir injustement été accusé du massacre de plusieurs personnes. Et pour une fois il fut heureux de participer à une course de chocobos. Il y avait même pris goût quand il retournèrent au Gold Saucer plus tard.  
  
Il décida d'attendre un peu pour voir si un quelconque train passerai. Si rien ne se passait avant le prochain quart d'heure, il remonterai le long des rails pour arriver à la prochaine ville par ses propres moyens.  
  
Finalement après seulement cinq minutes il entendit un sifflement. Il se leva et prêta l'oreille en direction des gigantesques plateaux rocheux qu'il n'avait pas pu voir avant à cause du vent. Etrangement le vent s'était calmé avec l'arrivée du train. Il s'approcha du bord du quai et se prépara à monter quand un homme en uniforme bleu ( sûrement un contrôleur ) lui demanda où il voulait se rendre.   
  
Le blond ne savait pas du tout où il allait mais ne se laissa pas surprendre pour autant et dit d'un ton confiant 'Où va ce train?'. Le contrôleur lui répondit alors 'Celui-ci est pour Timber' puis après avoir marqué une courte pause il ajouta 'Si vous attendiez celui pour Deling City, il devrait arriver d'ici dix minutes'. Le jeune homme enregistra les noms des deux villes et affirma à l'homme en uniforme 'Non, non, je me rendais justement à Timber' et monta à bord du train.   
  
Il fixa le blond en tendant la main :'pour Timber c'est trois mille gils'. Il examina d'un air dédaigneux le jeune blond. Apparemment la dégaine de celui-ci ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il y avait de quoi, le nouveau passager était en piteux état avec un bras bandé d'un tissu sale et ses vêtements plus sales encore. Le blond fouilla dans ces poches et lui tendit l'argent le regard anxieux.  
  
Le contrôleur vérifia la somme et donna un ticket au jeune homme. 'Faites un bon voyage à bord de nôtre ligne.' Lui dit l'homme en uniforme en lui indiquant la porte donnant vers le prochain wagon.  
  
Il ne pu réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Il avait pu monter dans le train sans problème et il n'allait pas devoir frauder ni même fuir les autorités locales. Au moins, ici ils avaient la même monnaie. Encore un problème à enlever de la longue liste qu'il s'était amusé à faire mentalement lors de sa longue errance sous le soleil.  
  
Il traversa le premier wagon et alla s'asseoir près d'un hublot dans l'une des pièces très confortable et luxueuse dans laquelle il été entré.  
  
'Wha... On peut dire qu'ils ont les moyens... Après tout, avec 3000 gils le ticket...'  
  
Il s'assit enfin prêt à se reposer quand il regarda dehors. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
  
  
  
Il remarqua avec stupeur que la station était placée juste à coté d'une rivière elle même reliée à un océan ( ou la mer ).   
  
Il détesta une fois de plus son sort qui l'avait mené dans un monde où même la météo était contre lui. Ce satané rideau de sable lui avait caché l'existence de ce fleuve.  
  
C'était aussi en partie sa faute de ne pas l'avoir vu une fois le vent calmé. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait plus vraiment la tête à explorer d'avantage les environs une fois le train à proximité.  
  
Enfin bien assis et installé, il pris quelques notes mentales. Ce monde était très similaire au sien : le langage était le même, ainsi que la monnaie. Les monstres aussi étaient une similitude, même s'ils étaient différents. Cela voudrait dire qu'il trouverait sûrement des combattants, et peut-être même des compagnons de lutte.  
  
Maintenant la prochaine étape de son voyage consistait à s'acheter une arme un peu plus efficace que ces deux lames qu'il avait à la ceinture. Ensuite il lui faudrait se renseigner sur l'actualité politique et chercher les alliés et les éventuels ennemis de la NSC.  
  
Ainsi perdu dans ses pensées pour la énième fois de la journée, il s'assoupit profitant du calme qu'il avait trouvé dans cette cabine vide.  
  
Un bruit fit sursauter le jeune homme. C'était le sifflet du contrôleur. Une voix, la sienne criait aux passagers : 'Le train entre en gare de Timber ! Veuillez ranger vos affaires et vous préparer à descendre. Veillez à ne rien oublier sous les sièges ou les banquettes.'  
  
Le jeune blond regarda par le hublot, et c'est à ce moment précis que le train entra dans un tunnel pour enfin ralentir et stopper entièrement. Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la cabine tout en s'étirant de toute sa longueur comme pour expulser toute fatigue. Il termina sa petite gymnastique en lançant ses bras en arrière tout en baillant bruyamment une larme dans le coin des yeux.  
  
Il sorti enfin du train après ce qui lui parut une éternité : la queue avait été longue et désorganisée. Une fois à l'air libre, il ne pu que remarquer le style assez chaotique des constructions locales. Le sol était fait de pavés bleus et la petite place dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé donnait sur un pub et un comptoir, sorte de petite boutique comme il en avait vu à Costa d'El sol.  
  
La première chose qu'il lui fallait maintenant qu'il avait mis les pieds en ville serai de s'acheter une épée. Il baissa les yeux examinant son état lamentable et surtout poussiéreux et changea de priorité. Il avait un besoin urgent de se décrasser.  
  
Il s'approcha du comptoir et demanda avec ce qu'il pouvait donner de mieux en amabilité dans son état d'esprit. 'excusez-moi. Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où se trouve l'auberge la plus proche?' Tout ceci dit d'un ton calme en se forçant d'un petit sourire.  
  
La jeune femme d'abord un peu effrayée par l'aspect peu rassurant du jeune homme tout en noir, fut ensuite rassurée de par la politesse de l'inconnu mais aussi par sa beauté. C'était un bel inconnu qui lui demandait son chemin et il était du devoir de n'importe qu'elle jeune fille de lui indiquer le chemin et, accessoirement, de rougir.  
  
Elle lui répondit donc le teint aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre : 'Bien sûr! Mais nous n'avons pas d'auberge à Timber. Je peux vous indiquer l'hôtel si vous voulez.' Le jeune homme acquiesça même si l'idée de payer beaucoup plus cher ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.   
  
La jeune vendeuse repris alors ces explications tout en faisant de grands gestes pour accentuer ses dires. 'Alors, vous prenez d'abord ces escaliers, puis une fois là haut, vous longez la rue à droite jusqu'à arriver devant la grande place devant le bâtiment Timber maniacs. Elle s'était un peu extirpée de son comptoir pour lui indiquer les dits escaliers.  
  
Le jeune homme écoutait attentivement les explications et se retint de demander ce qu'était ce Timber maniacs.  
  
La jeune fille qui continuait dans ses explications se remis dans sa position initiale n'ayant plus besoin d'argumenter ses propos par des gestes : ' De là, ils ne vous reste plus qu'à aller tout droit et à tourner à gauche au bout de la rue. Vous traverserez alors un pont et vous vous retrouverez alors juste devant l'hôtel.' Elle souriait apparemment fière de son explication.   
  
'Merci' répondit le jeune homme encore concentré sur l'itinéraire qu'il devait emprunter. 'Je vous en prie!' rétorqua-t-elle toujours aussi souriante.   
  
Il commença à s'éloigner du comptoir quand il se souvint de quelque chose. Il recula d'un pas et demanda : 'Vous vendez des objets de soin?'   
  
La jeune fille ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette question le fixa un instant surprise et ne pu que lâcher : 'hein?'   
  
Il reformula sa question : 'Vous avez des élixirs?' On ne pouvait être plus bref et précis.  
  
Elle lui répondit un peu gênée : 'Nous n'avons pas ce genre d'objets dans nôtre petite ville. C'est bien trop cher et puis nous n'en avons pas besoin dans cette région.'   
  
Sous le regard interrogateur de l'inconnu elle ajouta : 'Les monstres locaux sont de faible niveau, et donc les blessés graves sont plus que rare.'  
  
Satisfait de l'explication mais pas de ce que cela impliquait, il lui adressa un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement et s'en alla.   
  
Il gravit les quelques marches et regarda autour de lui, cette ville ressemblait à une gare gigantesque. Devant lui il n'y avait que des trains et des quais en contre bas. Il tourna donc à droite comme lui avait indiqué la vendeuse et se trouva vite sur la grande place. Il y avait effectivement une grande bâtisse avec comme enseigne Timber maniacs. Plus qu'intrigué par ce nom, il se décida à demander à une passante.  
  
'Bonjour Madame, vous pouvez me dire ce que représente ce grand immeuble là?' tout en lui montrant le bâtiment derrière lui.  
  
La femme d'âge mûr regarda le dit immeuble et lui répondit simplement : 'Timber Maniacs était le nom d'un journal, pas vraiment intéressant faut dire. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est le musée de la ville. On y trouve tout ce qui a trait à la période pré et post Adel et Ultimécia.'  
  
'Adel et Ultimécia?' reprit-il en murmurant.  
  
L'interpelée resta un instant à attendre une réaction du jeune blond puis lui demanda : 'Autre chose?' Il hésita un moment mais ne voulait pas s'attarder d'avantage. Il continua sa route à travers la ville et passa le pont qui surplombait les différents quais.  
  
Il déboucha enfin sur la rue où se trouvait l'hôtel, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que le petit bâtiment voisin était une armurerie. Comme ça, il n'aurait pas à refaire son petit numéro de charme pour savoir où en trouver une.  
  
Le jeune homme inspira un grand coup et poussa la porte de l'hôtel, enfin... Il l'aurait poussé si elle ne s'était pas ouverte toute seule.  
  
Une fois à l'intérieur il eut tout de suite le regard attiré par l'énorme maquette à gauche de l'entrée. C'était une maquette d'un réseau ferré et il remplissait le coin de la salle qui faisait office de hall d'accueil pour les clients.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la réceptionniste et lui demanda une chambre. 'La moins chère' ajouta-t-il. Elle lui tendit les clefs de sa nouvelle chambre et lui indiqua la pièce à droite. Une barrière que l'on trouve habituellement près d'un chemin de fer pour empêcher tout accident était dressée comme un barrage à l'entrée de la dite chambre. Le jeune blond haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers la réceptionniste. Elle lui montra un jeu de clefs et dit 'Faites passer la carte sur le panneau rouge à droite!' Le jeune homme fit ce qu'elle lui dit et la barrière se leva en même temps que la porte coulissa pour donner sur la pièce qu'il avait loué quelques secondes auparavant.  
  
Il aurait voulu se jeter sur le grand lit de la chambre mais n'avait pas à cœur de salir son nouveau quartier où il allait pouvoir prendre un repos réparateur. Il se résolut donc à résister à la tentation de simplement se laisser aller et ressorti pour demander à la réceptionniste de mettre ses vêtements à laver pendant qu'il serait dans son bain et de bien vouloir lui emmener quelques habits de rechange en attendant. Elle acquiesça et retourna à ses occupations : écouter la radio tout en jouant avec la télécommande du train électrique.  
  
Le jeune homme vida ses poches et déposa leurs contenus sur le rebord de l'évier de la salle de bain. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre bêtement le peu de choses qu'il lui restait. Il savait de quoi les femmes de ménages pouvaient être capable de nos jours... Et ce n'est sûrement pas la différence de monde qui allait changer cette loi universelle.  
  
Il se fit couler un bain bien chaud et entra dans la baignoire un peu trop rapidement au goût de sa peau encore courbaturée. L'eau était bien trop chaude pour qu'on puisse y entrer si vite sans en subir les conséquences : une douleur généralisée sur tous ses muscles meurtris par la chaleur et la fatigue accumulée. Il grimaça mais ne se releva pas pour autant. Cette douleur lui faisait du bien en un sens.  
  
Après quelques minutes de souffrance, il commença enfin à se laisser détendre dans l'eau brûlante. Il somnolait presque, gardant les bras hors de l'eau en s'appuyant sur les bords de la baignoire. Il pouvait supporter la brûlure qu'il sentirai en entrant dans la baignoire mais il ne pourrait pas retenir un cri de douleur si sa blessure venait à entrer en contact avec une eau si chaude. Avec un gant il nettoya délicatement son avant bras de toutes traces de sang et de sable, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas céder à la douleur grandissante.  
  
Il entendit toquer à la porte de la chambre puis à celle de la salle de bain. C'était la femme de ménage qui venait chercher les vêtements à nettoyer et qui amenait ceux de rechange. Il lui dit de prendre ceux qui étaient posés sur la chaise près du bureau et de poser les autres sur le lit. Il attendit que la dame soit partie et resta un instant à l'écoute pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien sortie. Puis quand tout lui parut assez calme il plongea la tête dans l'eau et y resta aussi longtemps qu'il le pu.  
  
Une fois de retour à la "surface", le jeune homme se leva et retira le bouchon de la baignoire. Il saisit la pomme d'arrosage tout en attrapant une bouteille de gel douche et se lava le plus calmement possible. Il resta un long moment à se frotter pour se débarrasser de toutes les saletés qu'il avait ramassé au court de son séjour dans le désert.  
  
Enfin satisfait, il sortit de la salle de bain aussi propre qu'un sou neuf. Il s'essuya les cheveux avec une serviette et la jeta sur le lit près des vêtements que lui avait apporté la femme de ménage un peu plus tôt : un T-shirt, un pull à col roulé et un pantalon de jogging, le tout assorti. Il pris le T-shirt et l'examina en le retournant pour le voir des deux côtés.   
  
'Mwé... Ca aurait pu être pire' finit-il par lâcher en enfilant le vêtement vert kaki.   
  
Habillé et tout propre, le jeune homme retourna dans la salle de bain pour récupérer ses affaires et les poser sur le bureau. Il posa tout sauf l'engin électrique qu'il se mit autour du cou. Il faudrait aussi qu'il s'achète une sacoche pour y mettre tout ça. Certes son pantalon avait de nombreuses poches mais il n'allait tout de même pas porter les même vêtements tout au long de son voyage! Il avait déjà testé quand il était entré chez avalanche et quand il avait décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout à aller combattre Sephiroth dans le cratère alors que tout semblait perdu. De plus pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui il devrait porter des habits de civil et passer pour un banal habitant de cette planète, le temps de son enquête du moins.  
  
Il s'élança enfin sur le lit moelleux qu'il avait pu s'offrir avec ses quelques gils et continua à fixer le fruit de sa "cueillette" dans les labos de la NSC. Un bras lui servant d'oreiller et l'autre tenant l'objet de métal noir, il repensa encore une fois à ce qui l'avait mené là. Il ne se laissa toutefois pas distraire par ces douloureux souvenirs et roula sur le côté pour bientôt dormir comme un loir. Il était exténué et prenait enfin un repos bien mérité.  
  
Une fois endormi, il ne pensa plus à rien. Il dormait d'un sommeil profond qu'aucun rêve n'allait troubler. Son esprit était trop fatigué pour imaginer quoique ce soit durant cette courte trêve. Malheureusement son repos lui parut de courte durée quand il fut réveillé par un bruit répétitif et agaçant. Le jeune blond gêné par ce boucan se leva rapidement fronçant encore les sourcils comme pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière encore trop agressive à son goût.  
  
Il regarda sa montre d'un geste maladroit et se retrouva à regarder son poignet bandé. Il avait laissé sa montre sur le bureau avant de s'allonger. Il se leva donc en direction de sa seule source temporelle et se saisit de sa montre dont le bracelet aurait bien besoin lui aussi d'un petit nettoyage. Il regarda l'heure tout en remettant l'accessoire à son poignet, elle affichait 10 :27. Etrange car le lumière extérieure laissait voir que le soleil se couchait. Il cru à un dérèglement de la machine quand une pensée lui effleura l'esprit : Le temps était sûrement décalé entre les deux mondes. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant quand alors qu'à Midgar il était deux heures du matin passées, à son arrivée dans le désert il aurait juré qu'il était au moins dix heures.  
  
Il pu aussi remarquer que ses vêtements d'origine étaient posés sur le dit bureau à côté de ses affaires. Il devait vraiment être exténué pour ne pas avoir entendu la bonne femme les mettre là. Il devra faire plus attention à l'avenir...   
  
Sans plus attendre, il enfila ses habits noirs. Une fois débarrassé du pyjama kaki, il se tourna vers la fenêtre dont le store était baissé et tira d'un coup sec sur la cordelette à droite. Il regretta un peu son geste hâtif car la première vue qu'il pu avoir de la rue était justement qu'il n'y voyait plus rien. Le contraste de lumière trop violent lui avait valu un éblouissement de quelques secondes. Il jura et se mis les doigts entre ses yeux fermés et rendus inaptes pour le moment. Après trois secondes, il les rouvrit et pu admirer ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
Les bruits agaçant qui lui avaient coûté son repos étaient ceux des pétards et des enfants jouant dans la rue. Il y avait l'air d'y avoir beaucoup plus d'animation qu'à son arrivée en ville. Il devait sûrement y avoir une quelconque fête nationale ce jour là.   
  
Une lueur rosée le sortie de ses spéculations, elle fut vite suivie d'une lueur verte, puis bleue. Il assistait là à un feu d'artifice de toute beauté.   
  
Cette fête de couleurs et de bruits le ramena à un temps qu'il aurait voulu éluder de sa mémoire. Un temps lui rappelant la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir et les joies dont il s'est trouvé privé.  
  
'Aerith…' Fut le seul mot prononcé par le jeune homme alors qu'il regarda l'explosion de couleurs et de lumières par la fenêtre. Son regard avait changé. Il exprimait une grande tristesse et un profond désespoir. Puis, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac, il grimaça. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus la douleur, son regard était désormais emplis de colère. Il serra la mâchoire, les yeux toujours fixés sur les feux d'artifice comme si la danse des lumières colorés l'avait hypnotisé.  
  
Il resta ainsi à regarder le spectacle jusqu'à ce que le ciel devint aussi sombre que le fond des océans. On pouvait encore faiblement distinguer l'intérieur de la chambre d'hôtel grâce à la lumière des lampadaires dans la rue.   
  
Le jeune homme bougea enfin de sa position et sorti de la pièce après avoir récupérer ce qui lui appartenait et l'avoir réparti dans les poches de son pantalon. Il avait décider de se mêler à la population pour glaner les informations dont il allait avoir besoin pour pouvoir échafauder un plan à la mesure de ce que méritait la NSC.  
  
Dehors la foule était bien plus importante que ce qu'il avait pu voir de la chambre d'hôtel. Mais avant de se lancer à l'aventure, il prit sur sa droite et entra dans l'armurerie voisine.   
  
'Bonjour !' l'accueillit un vieil homme moustachu penché sur une des étagères décorant un des murs de la boutique.  
  
'bonjour…' répondit le jeune homme qui regardait déjà autour de lui ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui servir.  
  
'Que puis-je faire pour toi mon jeune garçon' continua le vieil homme.  
  
Le jeune homme tiqua à cette appellation de garçon. Il en avait perdu l'habitude depuis quelques temps. Mais bon, personne ne le connaissait ici et personne ne pouvait non plus deviner son âge…   
  
'J'aimerai vous acheter une épée… une grande épée.' Précisa-t-il. Son regard continuait à chercher désespérément une arme qu'il pourrait manier avec efficacité.  
  
Le marchant suivait le regard du jeune « garçon ». Il comprit par la manière dont il fixait une à une les armes exposées qu'il savait ce qu'il cherchait.   
  
'Si tu veux une arme faite pour toi il faudra que tu me rapporte les matériaux pour la fabriquer.' Lui expliqua le vieux marchand. Sinon je n'ai à te proposer que ce que j'ai d'exposé.  
  
Le jeune blond fut un peu surpris par ce que lui demandait le forgeron. Jusque là il n'avait eu besoin que d'argent et de chance pour trouver et dénicher les armes les plus puissantes et précieuses. Mais les ayant laissé malgré lui de l'autre côté comme il s'amusa à penser, il ne lui restait pas d'autre alternative.  
  
Les yeux du jeune homme fixèrent ceux du vieux marchand intrigué et demanda : 'De quels genres de matériaux s'agit-il ?'  
  
Le marchand lui sourit et lui dit : ' ce sont des matériaux extrêmement durs à se procurer, de par leur rareté et la difficulté à les manipuler pour les forger. Rares seront les forgerons qui accepteraient de te fabriquer une arme à la hauteur de ton talent.'   
  
Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil… Le vieil homme avait vu aussi clair en lui que sur un livre ouvert. Il lui reconnaissait un don pour pouvoir distinguer au premier coup d'œil un expert d'un amateur. Mais il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.  
  
'Je me doute bien de la difficulté à forger une arme d'exception mais j'aimerai plutôt savoir ce que vous mijotez.' A défaut d'avoir du tact, il avait sa méfiance.  
  
'Ha ha ! ! Je t'aime bien petit !' s'esclaffa le forgeron. 'D'accord ! Voilà le deal. Moi je te forge ton épée et toi tu travailles pour moi ici.'  
  
'N'importe qui peut faire ce travail d'assistant. De plus, je suis pressé et n'ai pas de temps à perdre à jouer au marchand.' La réponse du jeune homme se voulait claire et directe mais cela ne découragea pas pour autant le vieil homme.  
  
Il lui adressa un regard plein de défi et lui dit d'un ton plus calme et sérieux : 'Si tu m'aides à refaire mes stocks de matière première, je te fabriquerai l'épée la plus grande et la plus solide que tu n'as encore jamais vu.' Puis se redressant de toute sa longueur, il ajouta en haussant la voix : 'Tu peux me croire petit ! Ce sera du jamais vu !'  
  
Le jeune blond ne pu ignorer cette proposition plus qu'alléchante pour tout combattant qui se respecte. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait que ses couteaux pour le moment et qu'une épée surpassant son Ultima acquise si durement serait presque impensable. Mais il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur le regard du forgeron à ce moment là et il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole.  
  
Et puis, il faut dire que ce travail tombe vraiment à pic ! Il pourra rencontrer des combattants et aussi parcourir la région à la recherche d'informations et éventuellement de ces fameux matériaux.  
  
Encore en train de peser le pour et le contre, le jeune homme senti une main sur son épaule. Le vieil homme lui tendant l'autre main lui dit finalement : 'Alors ?' Son regard était redevenu sérieux. Décidément ce vieillard commençait à lui plaire.   
  
'D'accord…' En lui serrant la main. 'mais je peux partir n'importe quand et je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre.' Il allait ajouter autre chose quand le forgeron le coupa en lui disant : 'Et tu auras cette épée…'  
  
'entendu…' Il cherchait comment l'appeler. 'Appelle moi boss gamin !' Lui répondit-il.   
  
Le regard froissé que lui lança le jeune homme lui fit perdre à nouveau son sérieux. Il réussit tout de même à dire entre deux rires : 'On m'appelle Harry et toi ?'   
  
Après un petit instant de silence qui trahi son hésitation, il répondit enfin un petit sourire aux lèvres : 'Je m'appelle Cloud.'  
  
Enfin ! ! ! ! ! Pas trop tôt le chapitre 2 me direz vous nan ?   
  
U_U pardon ! pardon ! c'était indépendant de ma volonté ! promis… En plus vu l'heure ça prouve que je suis de bonne foi nan ? (il est 2h45) è_é Comment ça vous me croyez pas ? bon bah puisque c'est comme ça je vais dormir !   
  
Jaaa neee ~~~ 


	4. Un nouveau compagnon

Bon je sais que ça fait longtemps et je m'en excuse... U_U j'ai pas vraiment eu la tête à ça depuis le début du mois mais je promets de me rattraper et aussi de donner moins dans les détails... lol  
  
Bon place à l'histoire!  
  
*  
  
Dès l'instant où Cloud accepta l'offre du forgeron il su qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se lancer dans sa quête. Le vieil homme avait peut-être l'air sénile mais il n'en était pas moins un forgeron réputé dans la région ( d'après les dires de quelques habitués en tout cas ). Il était celui qui avait fabriqué la "fameuse, célèbre et puissante" Leon heart.  
  
'Qu'a-t-elle de si particulier et de si extraordinaire?' Se risqua à demander le jeune homme dont la curiosité avait été piquée.  
  
Un silence s'installa et il se retrouva sous le regard étonné des trois clients alors présents dans la boutique.  
  
Harry se mit a rire à gorge déployée, il fut vite imité par les autres citadins. Cloud garda une expression inflexible. Voyant qu'il attendait toujours la réponse à son étrange question, il lui répondit tout de même.  
  
'La leon heart a été la lame dont s'est servit Squall Leonhart pour mettre fin aux agissements de la puissante sorcière Ultimécia.'  
  
Cloud fit mine de comprendre de quoi lui parlait Harry et retourna à ses occupations : l'inventaire et le rangement des stocks ( très faibles ) des différents produits dans l'arrière boutique. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait devoir travailler tout de suite pour le vieux Harry quand il avait accepté ce travail ; et le voilà à porter des caisses pleines d'objets plus curieux les uns que les autres.  
  
'On croirait à des trophées de chasse.' Murmura-t-il en emportant la dernière caisse.  
  
Il garda tout de même en mémoire le nom mentionné, ce Leonhart pourrait lui être utile s'il parvenait à le rallier à sa cause.   
  
'Le plus dur sera de le rencontrer...' Pensa-t-il, se doutant de la difficulté d'approcher le sauveur de ce monde.  
  
Au bout de plus de trois heures de rangement (il y avait peu de choses mais tellement mal classées qu'il avait fallu tout refaire ) Harry rejoignit Cloud dans l'arrière boutique.  
  
'Tu peux y aller maintenant si tu veux.' lui dit-il les bras croisés et adossé au mur.   
  
Cloud, qui était accroupit près d'une des caisses, continuait de noter ce qu'il comptait sur un petit formulaire rectangulaire, il lui répondit d'une voix presque inaudible : 'J'ai bientôt terminé...'  
  
Il ne vit pas le sourire du forgeron mais senti plutôt une main l'attraper par le col et pratiquement le jeter dehors.  
  
'Tu en a assez fais pour aujourd'hui! Allez! Fiche-moi le camp et va donc profiter de ce qu'il reste de la fête !'  
  
Cloud se laissa donc pousser malgré lui hors de la boutique. Il n'aimait pas laisser les choses à moitié faites. Surtout s'il s'agissait de calculs! Mais l'empressement d'Harry lui fit perdre son compte et il était parti pour tout reprendre sur cette caisse...  
  
Plus par désespoir que par envie ( il désespérait d'avoir à tout refaire tout de suite ) il sorti de l'armurerie, enfin... le bazar comme ils l'appelaient ici.  
  
Une fois dehors, Harry lui tendit la main et lui dit : 'Je veux te voir demain à 7h30 ! Pas de retard !'  
  
Puis il retourna dans sa boutique aussi vite qu'une ombre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour que la lumière soit éteinte et que tout bruit ne cessa.   
  
Cloud regarda encore le bazar un petit moment l'air amusé. Son regard se posa ensuite sur la main que le vieil homme avait serré et la petite liasse de billets qu'elle avait laissé là.  
  
Il sourit et se dirigea vers la grande place en face du musée tout en mettant ses mains dans les poches.  
  
D'un pas rêveur, il remonta la rue et observait la foule qui avait augmenté avec les heures. Il regarda sa montre mais se souvint qu'il ne l'avait pas encore réglée pour ce côté-ci. Elle annonçait 14:03... Au vu de l'heure qui avait l'air assez tardive, il devait être au moins 23h00.  
  
Les bruits de feux d'artifices n'avaient pas diminués pendant tout le temps où il était affairé à son inventaire. Il pu admirer la fin du feu d'artifice une fois devant le musée.   
  
Des stands avaient été installés pour l'occasion, laquelle? Il ne le savait pas encore mais il le découvrit bien vite grâce aux affiches et panneaux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant.  
  
"DEUXIEME ANNIVERSAIRE DE LA LIBERATION DES SORCIERES"  
  
Tout s'expliquait, sauf peut-être le fait que les stands avaient l'air de n'avoir été installés que depuis une heure tout au plus. 'Une seule soirée de fête pour deux ans... C'est un peu maigre comme réjouissance.' Pensa-t-il alors qu'il se hasardait au milieu du labyrinthe de stands en tout genre.  
  
Au stand voisin de celui où il s'était arrêté, une petite fillette suppliait ses parents de lui offrir une petite poupée à l'effigie d'un des petits cactus accrochés par des bouts de ficelle.  
  
Des cactus comme de ceux qu'il avait dû affronter lors de sa traversée du désert. Ils paraissaient moins dangereux et plus mignons qu'ils ne l'avaient été dans la réalité.  
  
'Alléééééé! S'il te plaît papa ! Je veux le pampaaaaaa!' Insistait la fillette tout en secouant et tirant la veste de son paternel.  
  
Le père tout secoué qu'il était ne flanchait pas quant à sa décision première : 'Je t'ai déjà dis que je l'achèterai demain si tu es sage chez mamie!'  
  
Cependant la petite fille n'en démordait pas : 'Méééé! Je le veux maintenant! Sinon y en aura plus!!'  
  
Là, ce fut la mère qui intervint par quelques paroles rassurantes : 'Les stands vont rester là toute la semaine, ne t'inquiète pas tant. Tu l'auras demain d'accord?'  
  
La fillette sembla lever le drapeau blanc face au doux sourire de sa mère : 'D'accord...'  
  
Cloud continua d'observer cette petite scène familiale encore un petit moment puis s'en retourna à son exploration des lieux.   
  
'Une semaine?... Voilà qui paraît mieux.' Se dit-il en bas murmures.  
  
Le forain, qui croyait qu'on s'adressait à lui, lui répondit d'une voix pleine d'entrain et de bonne humeur : 'Oui monsieur! Nos stands resteront ouverts toute la semaine de la libération! Et le jour même de la fête nationale nous offrons un rafraîchissement à tous!' Sur ce il lui remis une petite carte sur laquelle il y avait les informations concernant cette collation.  
  
Il lu brièvement le petit carton puis le mis dans sa poche, son regard se perdit à nouveau sur les stands. Puis, attiré par de petites voix un peu à l'écart, il trouva accroché à l'un des murs du musée une grande fresque en tissu. Les motifs avaient été fait par des enfants et était maladroitement coloriés. Sous cette fresque se tenait un vieil homme accroupit. Il racontait devant un petit groupe d'enfants une histoire. De petites marionnettes étaient tassées derrière lui et il en avait lui même une dans chaque main.  
  
Cloud sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer devant cette scène si émouvante et surtout pleine d'espoir. Il s'attarda un peu, appuyé sur le mur près de la fresque, il sourit et fit volte face pour s'en aller quand quelque chose retint son attention.  
  
'Mais le brave Squall pouvait-il abandonner sa bien aimée à un si triste sort?' Dit le vieillard d'un air triste en regardant les enfants dans les yeux.  
  
Les enfants répondirent à l'unisson : 'Non! Non!'  
  
Le vieillard sourit et continua : 'non! Vous avez raison les enfants!'  
  
Sur ce il continua à raconter son histoire, sans se douter cette fois qu'il avait gagné un nouveau spectateur.   
  
Cloud resta là à écouter le vieil homme parler de sorcières et de complots jusqu'à ce que le dernier enfant soit parti. Il devait être vraiment très tard car plus aucun enfant n'était visible sur toute la place. Seuls étaient là les fêtards et autres forains bien décidés à profiter de la  
  
nuit.  
  
Le vieux conteur s'approcha de Cloud un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres.   
  
'Vous n'avez pas eu le début de l'histoire. Revenez demain après midi et vous pourrez l'entendre à nouveau mais en entier cette fois!'  
  
Ce à quoi répondit Cloud : 'Je connaissais déjà cette histoire, je n'ai pas besoin de l'écouter une fois de plus.'  
  
Le vieillard parti d'un petit rire sournois : 'Si vous le dites... Mais je dois dire que vous aviez l'air beaucoup plus intéressé par ce conte qu'aucun des enfants présents ce soir.'   
  
Il se tut un instant et repris en marmonnant à moitié dans sa barbe : 'Un enfant qui chercherait désespérément de l'aide...'  
  
Surpris, Cloud ignora cette remarque en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue.  
  
Il répondit seulement : 'Je ne pourrai pas passer demain, je travaille.'   
  
Devant l'air déçu du conteur il ajouta tout de même : '...mais je passerai dans la soirée si vous êtes encore là.'  
  
La mine joyeuse du vieil homme lui remonta un peu le moral ( au plus bas depuis son arrivée en ville ).  
  
'Très bien! A demain soir alors mon garçon.'   
  
Cloud laissa le conteur en train de ranger ses marionnettes dans une grande boite en bois et s'en alla vers un stand qui parcourait toute la partie gauche de la place. C'étaient des stands de boissons et de repas. Mais le soir, ils se transformaient en bars et autres pubs.  
  
Un jeune homme assis près de lui engagea la conversation. Il avait l'air de n'avoir pas plus de vingt ans. Sa chevelure noire lui tombait sur la nuque, il avait les yeux couleur caramel et les traits fins.  
  
'Vous avez l'air soucieux.' Commença-t-il d'une voix basse.  
  
'Hein? Disons que j'ai mon lot de soucis... Est-ce que j'ai l'air désespéré à ce point?' Se souvenant de la remarque du vieil homme.  
  
'Ne le prenez pas mal mais vous avez la tête de quelqu'un qui va faire une bêtise.' En lui tapotant l'épaule.  
  
'...'  
  
'Je peux peut-être vous aider. Qu'en dites vous?'  
  
'A moins de pouvoir faire des miracles j'en doute...'  
  
'OK, je ne peux pas faire de miracles... mais je peux sûrement vous dépanner!'  
  
Cloud fixa le jeune brun quelques secondes. Son regard était perçant, il sondait le nouveau venu à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider dans son choix.  
  
Tout ce qu'il vit furent deux yeux chocolatés décidés et sincères.  
  
Il sourit et dit : 'Peut-être...'  
  
Le jeune avait l'air fragile au premier abord mais il ne se laissa pas abusé et avait vu au delà de cet aspect trompeur. Il compris qu'il avait en face de lui un jeune combattant habile et fougueux. Mais avant tout il voyait un jeune homme droit et fier, ce dont il aurait sûrement besoin.  
  
'Cool... Heu... Et donc? Comment est-ce que je peux me rendre utile?'  
  
'Hé bien... Présente-toi d'abord et laisse moi en juger.'  
  
'A oui! Désolé... Je m'appelle Braveart Rainner.' Il lui tendit la main d'un geste hésitant.  
  
Cloud considéra la main quelques secondes, il s'amusait à embarrasser le jeune homme qui commença à rougir puis il la lui serra d'une poigne ferme en se présentant à son tour : 'Moi c'est Cloud.'  
  
'Enchanté... Monsieur Cloud.'  
  
Cloud grimaça à cette appellation : 'Pas de ça entre nous Rain.'  
  
'C'est Rainner Mons.. Cloud.'  
  
'J'avais compris.'  
  
'Oh...'  
  
Cloud montra son verre vide au forain en lui faisant un signe de la tête. Son verre de nouveau plein il continua à discuter avec Rainner durant une grande partie de la nuit.  
  
D'après ce que lui dit Rainner et ce qu'il compris, il su qu'il faisait parti d'une organisation militaire assez importante. Que cette organisation non seulement formait les jeunes soldats mais qu'en plus elle servait d'école et recueillait de temps à autres des orphelins.  
  
Il compris aussi que cette organisation était très importante et influente de par le monde et qu'elle louait ses services au plus offrant sans pour autant aider les anarchistes. Ils étaient là comme une faction intermédiaire qui aidait à régler les conflits les plus importants avec un minimum de pertes humaines.  
  
Rainner parlait de cette organisation comme d'une personne forte et fière toujours prête à aider autrui.  
  
Une seule chose obscurcissait le tableau, Rainner en parlait au passé. Il avait fait parti de cette grande école et y avait passé une grande partie de sa vie.  
  
Il avait été un SeeD comme il nommait ces soldats valeureux qui travaillaient à faire régner la paix dans le monde.  
  
La seule chose qui lui échappa avait été la raison pour laquelle Rainner avait quitté cette occupation qui le tenait manifestement à cœur.  
  
Cloud décida de ne pas lui poser de questions sur ce sujet.   
  
Il se souvenu de l'histoire racontée un peu plus tôt par le vieil homme, et la mention des SeeD avait déjà était faite à plusieurs reprises même si sur le coup il n'avait pas compris ce que cela signifiait.  
  
Maintenant il avait déjà une idée plus claire de ce qui s'était passé à cette époque de guerres et de sorcières.  
  
Il appris aussi qu'il y avait deux sortes de SeeD différents : Les SeeD blancs, qui étaient en nombre très réduits et qui avaient pour chef une femme. Ceux là étaient une sorte de police neutre plutot pacifiste.  
  
'On les appellent les SeeD blancs d'Edea.' Ajouta-il.  
  
'Edea? Pourquoi?'  
  
'Bin parce qu'ils sont sous ses ordres!'  
  
'Tout ces soldats sous le commandement d'une seule femme? Ce doit être une grande guerrière...'  
  
A cette remarque Rainner explosa de rire. Il se tenait l'estomac en prise à une crampe due à son fou rire, sous l'oeil plus que dévastateur du blond.   
  
Il se calma derechef et ajouta malgrés le regard mauvais que Cloud lui accordait : 'Soit tu as été dans le coma ses dix dernières années, soit tu n'es pas de cette planète!'  
  
Cette remarque fit dévier les yeux de Cloud qui trouva soudain un grand intérêt dans ce qu'il y avait dans le fond de son verre à moitié vide.  
  
Un silence s'installa à nouveau puis reprenant une grande inspiration Rainner continua son explication.  
  
'Edea Kramer c'est la femme de Cid Kramer qui a créé le principe des garden. Les garden ce sont les différentes écoles qui forment les SeeD.  
  
Tu vois par exemple moi je suis originaire du vaisseau des SeeD blancs mais ensuite je suis allé passer quelques temps dans la TGU... La Trabia Garden University'  
  
Il marqua une pause pour voir si son interlocuteur avait bien saisit ce qu'il venait de dire, puis il acquiessa et continua : 'Après un moment et quelques petites difficultés, j'ai été transferré à la BGU. Celle-la c'est le quartier général des garden. C'est là-bas qu'était installé Cid lorsqu'il dirigeait encore les garden. Maintenant c'est le Chef Squall qui s'en charge.'  
  
'Et pour en revenir à Edea, c'est elle qui les a créé il y a près de quinze ans alors qu'elle s'occupait d'un orphelinat, on dit qu'elle a été la gouvernante de Squall, Selphie, Quistis et les autres.'  
  
Devant le regard un peu troublé de Cloud, il soupira et dit : 'Ce sont ceux qui étaient avec Squall dans la citadelle d'Ultimécia pour la vaincre. Sans eux nous aurions été perdu!'  
  
Cloud sembla comprendre ce qui lui avait été expliqué et ennonça ce qu'il avait compris au sujet d'Edea : 'Et donc elle a été la fondatrice des SeeD blancs et une mère pour les sauveurs?... Ca en fait sûrement une femme très populaire!'  
  
'Bien évidemment!' Conclut Rainner en secouant la tête d'un signe de désolation.  
  
'Et elle est où cette BG...U?'  
  
'La Balamb Garden, elle est souvent stationnée à son emplacement d'origine.'  
  
'C'est à dire?'  
  
'A Balamb voyons!'  
  
Cloud fini par dire d'un ton exaspéré : 'C'est si évident...'   
  
'Bien sûr que c'est évident! La fac de Trabia est à Trabia et celle de Balamb à Balamb! Rien de compliqué là dedans!'  
  
Cloud qui en avait un peu assez de se faire "gronder" pour ne pas avoir appris une leçon qu'il n'avait jamais reçu se leva, paya le barman et s'éloigna du bar sous l'oeil ébahi du jeune brun.  
  
'Hé! Où est-ce que vous allez?' Lui cria-t-il tout en se hâtant de terminer son verre et de le payer avant de se lancer derrière Cloud.  
  
'Je vais aller dormir. Et réfléchir à tout ce que je viens d'apprendre.' dit-il d'un ton sarcastique sans se retourner pour voir son poursuivant.  
  
'Vous allez dormir? Mais il n'est que 3h50! Vous ne pouvez pas aller dormir si tôt le premier jour de fêtes!!'  
  
Cloud stoppa net et fixa le jeune brun. Celui-ci se figea aussi sec attendant de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir dit pour mériter autant d'attention ( qui ne le réjouissait pas vraiment... ).  
  
'Tu peux me répéter l'heure?'  
  
Cette question déstabilisa Rainner qui fut plus qu'heureux de lui répondre.  
  
'Il est exactement 3h51.' Tout en regardant sa montre qu'il avait au poignet droit. A première vue on aurait dit une large bande de cuir noir décorée de blanc mais il s'agissait bien d'une montre au cadran assez large et digital.  
  
Cloud copia le mouvement mais du bras gauche et y vit l'heure qu'il était de l'autre côté lui indiquant 19.04 : '...donc près de neuf heures d'écart...'  
  
Il régla ensuite sa montre et repris sa route vers l'hôtel.  
  
'Vous allez vraiment aller dormir alors?' Dit-il déçu de perdre son nouvel ami.  
  
'Hé oui! Je travaille MOI demain, et je ne ferai sûrement pas la fête pendant une semaine.'  
  
Rainner pris un air sérieux mais pas véxé, juste songeur.  
  
'D'accord, tu dors où?'  
  
'A l'hôtel près du basar, d'ailleurs c'est dans cette armurerie que je travaille.'  
  
'Ah bon? Quelle coïncidence! Moi aussi je couche là-bas!'  
  
Cloud compris sûrtout que c'était le seul hôtel de la ville et que le hasard n'y était pour rien.  
  
Il resta un instant le dos tourné à Rainner puis demanda.  
  
'Alors? Tu viens avec moi ou tu continues à festoyer?'  
  
Rainner sourit et se dit qu'il n'allait pas lâcher quelqu'un d'aussi interressant aussi vite.  
  
'Vous avez raison, je commence moi aussi à avoir sommeil.'  
  
Cloud leva les yeux au ciel émettant quelque prière secrète et sorti de la place principale avec à ses côtés son nouveau camarade.  
  
Bien entendu Rainner avait menti quant à sa chambre d'hôtel et il se retrouva fort embarassé lorsque l'hôtesse lui dit qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chambre de libre. Elle proposa de le mettre dans la même chambre que Cloud qui avait l'air d'être son ami.   
  
'Il n'y a qu'un seul lit dans ma chambre' Tenta-il pour avorter toute idée naissante dans l'esprit de l'hôtesse d'accueil.  
  
'Je peux lui aménager une couchette sur le sol près du lit si vous voulez.'  
  
Cloud allait refuser en lui inventant une autre excuse : 'Je ne pense pas qu'il...'  
  
Mais le jeune Rainner n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se laisser mettre dehors : 'Une couchette sera parfait, merci beaucoup mademoiselle.'  
  
'Très bien je vais vous la préparer tout de suite.'  
  
Cloud cacha son enthousiasme derrière un sourire hypocrite. 'Merci.'  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Cloud se jeta littéralement sur le lit.   
  
Un "bonne nuit" fut tout ce qu'il accorda à Rainner avant de se tourner sur le côté et de s'endormir.  
  
La nuit, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Du point de vu de Rainner en tout cas...  
  
Il se leva en même temps que Cloud et se traina derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte pour aller rejoindre Harry.  
  
Toujours à moitié endormi il supplia Cloud de le laisser travailler avec lui pour ce jour là. L'idée ne semblait pas emballer Cloud qui grimaça à cette requête, il se demanda même s'il avait bien jugé le petit intrus la vieille et si la fièreté et la force qu'il avait décelé n'étaient pas en fait un pur produit de son imagination fatiguée.  
  
Il paraîssait certes fougueux et un peu trop au gôut de Cloud, de plus Rainner s'averrait être un vrai moulin à paroles. Bref, le genre de personnes que le blond avait l'habitude de fuir comme la peste, un peu comme Yuffie... Même si pour elle c'était différent car il avait pu compter sur elle dans les moments difficiles.  
  
Au grand désespoir de Cloud, Harry accepta. L'équipe comptant à présent trois membres, la boutique parut beaucoup plus animée et surtout plus petite.  
  
  
  
'Vous étiez obligé de l'embaucher lui aussi?'  
  
'Je ne vois pas ce qui peux te géner. Il est on ne peut plus serviable et très sympathique!'  
  
Cloud marmona quelque chose en retournant aux comptes qu'il avait laissé la veille au soir. Tout ce qu'Harry pu comprendre furent ces quelques mots : '...C'est bien ça le problème...'  
  
Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire à cette plainte. Il avait maintenant deux graçons très interressants auprès de lui et le plus amusant était qu'ils étaient l'opposé l'un de l'autre.  
  
'Les garçons! Il est prèsque 10h et j'aimerai que vous alliez faire quelques courses pour moi.'  
  
Rainner sorti la tête de l'arrière boutique et demanda : 'Des courses? Quelles genres de courses?'  
  
'Disons que c'est plutôt de la chasse...'  
  
Cloud compris ce qu'allait demander le vieil homme et commença à noter sur son petit calepin.  
  
'J'aimerai que vous m'ameniez des 9 inch nail... et un gros paquet. J'ai une commande importante pour un petit groupe de SeeD et ce qu'ils me demandent en requiert une grande quantité.'  
  
'Des 9 inch nail?!' s'exclama Rainner.  
  
Cloud se demandait ce qu'il y avait de si étonnant à cette demande, mais il questionnera Rainner plus tard.  
  
'Oui, tu m'as bien entendu Rain. Des 9 inch nail... Et cesse de faire cette tête veux tu? C'est pas la mort tout de même!'  
  
Rainner ne se permis pas davantage de plaintes et s'éloigna en murmurant : 'C'en est pas loin...'  
  
'Et mon nom c'est RainNER pas Rain!' Il disparu à l'arrière boutique pour finir ce qu'il faisait et prendre ses affaires.  
  
'Bien! puisque tout est fixé tenez!'  
  
Il tendit à Cloud une carte de crédit et des tickets.  
  
'Voilà la carte que vous allez dorénavant utiliser pour les frais de déplacement et de logement. Les tickets sont vos réservations pour l'hôtel sur place.'  
  
'Vous aviez déjà prévu d'y envoyer Cloud et moi avant même de me connaître?' Rainner recula d'un air mi-étonné et mi-incrédule.  
  
'Vous êtes un sorcier qui lit dans l'avenir?'  
  
Une fois de plus Harry éclata de rire : 'Mais non voyons petit idiot! A l'origine je devais y aller moi-même avec un ami mais malheureusement il s'est blessé hier.'  
  
'C'est donc pour ça que vous m'avez proposé aussi brusquement de travailler pour vous...' En conclu Cloud.  
  
Harry eu l'air embarrassé et acquiesça.   
  
'Vous alliez y aller avec lui alors...' Finit par dire le jeune brun qui commençait juste à comprendre.  
  
'Oui... Et c'est aussi un peu pour ça que tu travailles ici, n'est-ce pas Harry?'  
  
'Effectivement... C'était une aubène qu'il ne fallait pas laisser filer... Au lieu de risquer ma propre vie j'ai préferré envoyer deux braves et valeureux jeunes hommes.'  
  
Rainner qui allait se plaindre quant au fait qu'il n'était qu'une roue de secours dans toute cette histoire se tut dès le moment où Harry parla de leur courage.  
  
Cloud secoua la tête et se hâta de retourner à l'hôtel, toujours suivit de son nouvel "ami" afin de prendre le reste de ses affaires et quelques vêtements généreusement offerts par Harry un peu plus tôt.  
  
Une fois dans le train et bien installés dans une des luxueuses cabines, Cloud se décida à interroger son nouveau collègue quant à leur destination.  
  
'On va à Galbadia.'  
  
'Galbadia... Et que va-t-on y faire exactement?'  
  
'En fait, on va chasser comme l'a dit Harry. Vous savez que pour forger des armes il faut des matériaux spéciaux?'  
  
Cloud acquiesça et Rainner continua : 'On ne va pas "chasser" dans Galbadia même. C'est trop dangereux et on pourrait blesser des civ...heu... des citadins.'  
  
Cloud fixait Rainner dans l'attente d'une suite à son explication. Ce que fit Rainner la seconde qui suivit.  
  
'Il n'y a que trois sortes de monstres sur lesquels on peut récuperer du 9 inch nail. Du moins, ce sont les trois seuls que je connaisse...'  
  
'Tout d'abord il y a le scavenger puis le selek et enfin le berserker. Deux d'entre eux se trouvent à Centra.'  
  
'Ces monstres là ne sont pas à prendre avec des pincettes, ils sont assez vicieux et longs à vaincre.'  
  
Cloud compris alors la plainte de Rainner formulée quelques temps auparavant quant à la recherche de ce matériau. Mais ce n'étaient pas quelques monstres de catégorie secondaire qui allaient lui faire peur. Il se senti rassuré.  
  
'Donc, on à juste à les tuer pour les dépouiller de ce qui nous interresse. Ca ne m'a pas l'air trop compliqué.'  
  
Rainner parut soulagé à son tour et sourit. 'Si vous êtes aussi fort que vous le prétendez ce sera beaucoup plus facile et plus rapide. Et comme ça on pourra profiter du festival ce soir à Galbadia!'  
  
'Ca à l'air de vraiment te réjouir.'  
  
'Bien évidemment! Car cette nuit c'est la soirée où les grands de ce monde seront réunis et inaugureront le début des festivités!'  
  
'Le début des festivités? Je pensais que ça avait déjà eu lieu hier soir.'  
  
'Oui, mais ça c'était à Timber. Chaque ville commence sa semaine de la libération plus ou moins sept jours avant la fête nationale. Mais il y a des villes par exemple où la semaine peut débuter le jour même de la fête de la libération!'  
  
Cloud ne pu s'empêcher de penser à l'esprit tordu qui avait bien pu inventer ces traditions toutes fraîches, mais il cru comprendre autre chose qui l'interressa davantage.   
  
'Dis moi Rain, est-ce que Leonhart sera présent à cette cérémonie d'inauguration?'  
  
'Le chef Squall? Normalement, vu qu'à l'origine elle est donnée en son honneur.'  
  
Cloud sourit à l'idée de bientôt pouvoir passer à l'action.  
  
'Ne me dites pas que vous êtes un fan?' Ajouta d'un ton moqueur Rainner qui avait laissé mourir son envie de frapper Cloud avec l'une des planches de la couchette histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'appelait Rainner et non Rain comme il s'entêtait à le nommer.  
  
'Disons plutôt que j'ai une proposition qu'il ne pourra pas refuser s'il est tel qu'on me l'a dit...'  
  
L'air perplèxe de Rainner face à cette réponse lui donna presque envie d'apprécier la compagnie simple et bruyante du jeune brun. Il avait l'air moins... bête.  
  
Rainner se leva et s'assit un peu plus loin sur l'autre banquette. Il posa la tête sur le dossier et ferma les yeux tout en soupirant : 'Hé bin ça promet...'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
désolée pour les éventuelles fautes sur ce chapitre mais j'ai pas vérifé... ^^; sinon et bien juste pour dire que l'arrivée de Rainner était inatendue (pour moi comme pour le pauvre Cloud qui va devoir le supporter...) Et que donc la rencontre tant attendue ne se fera que plutard... U_U   
  
Bon bin comme d'hab j'attends vos commentaires! ^u^ 


	5. Associations, Magies et Squallnaping

Wé ! Enfin le chapitre 4 !! Le chapitre tant attendu ! (Surtout par moi...) Bref ¬.¬ Passons aux choses sérieuses.  
  
Disclaimer: Les perso de final fantasy ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que leur monde, la seule chose qui soit bien à moi c'est mon petit Rain!  
  
Rainner : 'C'est Rainner ! èé Vous êtes lourds à la longue !'  
  
Enfin bref la suite...  
  
'Alors ? Prêt pour la cérémonie de ce soir Squall ?' Ainsi interpellé, Squall soupira. Il venait à peine de terminer le rassemblement de ses hommes et se préparait tout juste pour le départ que déjà son présidentiel de père lui rappelait les durs devoirs acquis après sa «visite » dans la citadelle d'Ultimécia.  
  
'Allons ne fais pas cette tête !' Ajouta-t-il en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.  
  
'A quoi bon s'acharner à vouloir me mettre sur un pied d'estrade ? Ca ne te suffit pas toutes ces mondanités le reste du temps ? Il faut en plus que je m'exhibe à Deling ?'  
  
Le paternel ria bruyamment et ne pu s'empêcher de lui taper une fois de plus sur l'épaule. Ce geste avait plutôt l'air d'agacer le chef des SeeD qui s'éloigna de ses marques de railleries assez douloureuses pour se concentrer sur les rapports qu'il avait obtenus de ses subordonnés.  
  
Ignorant comme il pouvait le nouveau venu, Squall questionna Zell sur le déroulement des opérations. Le petit blond hyper-actif fit de son mieux pour ne rien omettre de sa mission et de ce qui pourrait servir son ami et supérieur dans l'enquête qui allait suivre ce raid.  
  
'Bien. On se replie, les SeeD ont quartier libre jusqu'à 14h.' Il énonça cela tout en analysant autour de lui les faits et gestes de ses hommes.  
  
'Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait des élèves ?' Demanda Zell en montrant du pouce un groupe derrière lui. Il remarqua que son père était en train de discuter assez joyeusement avec les étudiants. 'Encore en train de vanter les mérites de son cher fils et du courageux président Estharien...' Pensa-t-il.  
  
'Ils n'ont qu'à rester avec Laguna jusqu'à notre départ pour le Garden. D'ailleurs où sont les autres instructeurs ?' Remarquant assez tard leur absence.  
  
Zell parut gêné un moment et se pencha légèrement vers Squall pour lui murmurer qu'ils avaient tous été «invités » au palais présidentiel pour :  
  
'Une collation de remerciement ?' S'exclama furieux le jeune brun. Il s'attira ainsi les regards interrogatifs et surpris de tous ceux qui étaient encore affairés à ranger ce qu'il restait de la base montée hâtivement.  
  
'Comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas été prévenu ?' Continua Squall d'une voix plus basse toujours en s'adressant à un Zell amusé mais néanmoins soucieux de rester en vie.  
  
'Ne me le demande pas à moi ! C'était une idée de...'  
  
'MOI !' Zell fut coupé par un Laguna sorti de nulle part qui agrippa les deux SeeD dans une embrassade. Inutile de préciser que les dits SeeD ont lutté pour leur vie et pour se débarrasser du président devenu un peu trop affectueux depuis la nouvelle de la réussite de leur mission.  
  
'Et je peux savoir ce qui te donne le droit de dire à mes hommes ce qu'ils peuvent faire sans m'en parler avant ?' La voix de Squall était pleine de reproches, chose assez rare chez lui.  
  
''Excuse-moi Squally, mais je pense que tes hommes ont le droit à un peu de gratitude de ma part après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi et pour les habitants d'Esthar. Et en tant que président je me devais de faire ça dans les formes... Tu es invité aussi cela va de soi.'  
  
Bizarrement, ces mots n'ont pas du tout calmé le jeune brun qui était devenu rouge de colère : 'Primo ! Ne crois pas pouvoir t'en tirer avec une petite invitation, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit et je veux que tous les instructeurs soient de retour et prêts à partir pour 14h tapante !'  
  
Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de deux pas avant d'ajouter sans se retourner : 'Et deusio ! Ne m'appelle plus jamais Squally si tu tiens à rester en bons termes avec les SeeD ou simplement à rester en vie. '  
  
'Tu utilises ta position pour résoudre tes problèmes familiaux maintenant ? Se permit quand même Laguna face à de tels propos.  
  
'Seulement quand je ne peux pas faire autrement...' Il soupira lourdement et se massa la tempe du bout des doigts. Il repris ensuite sa route vers sa tente qui n'avait pas encore été démontée.  
  
'Je vais faire mon rapport en attendant le retour de tout le monde, que l'on ne me dérange pas s'il ne s'agit pas de la fin du monde.'  
  
'Ca veut dire que tu refuses mon invitation ?'  
  
Le jeune chef ne répondit pas et ignora même la question avant de disparaître dans la tente. Laguna loin d'être désemparé face à cette conduite, se retourna vers Zell avec des yeux globuleux suppliants : 'Toi, tu viens avec moi n'est-ce pas ?' Pris au dépourvu et peiné pour le père rejeté, il se laissa traîner par Laguna vers ce qui allait être une matinée peu enviable.  
  
Squall enfin seul s'accorda quelques minutes de paix et de repos sur l'une des chaises placées autour du seul meuble de la pièce : une petite table rectangulaire. Le lit avait déjà était rangé et le reste ne tarderai pas à suivre. Le silence allait lui permettre de réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait entendu la veille au soir lors de la mission, il avait maintenant les idées claires et pouvait se le permettre. Il se demandait encore s'il devait ou pouvait en parler à Laguna. Certes, il devait se méfier des ses supérieurs, mais il voyait mal son père mêlé à quelque affaire sordide qui pourrait nuire à ses habitants qu'il considérait comme ses enfants (ou ses petits protégés comme il les nommait lui-même). D'un autre côté s'il s'agissait vraiment de l'un de ses chefs, il ne pouvait pas risquer de mettre la vie du président Estharien en danger s'il devait lui révéler ses doutes et soupçons.  
  
Pesant le pour et le contre il décida donc de garder cela pour lui et de n'en parler à personne. Le seul témoin de toute cette histoire était le jeune élève, mais après tout ce qui s'était passé, il doutait qu'il ait compris quoique ce soit aux propos échangés dans cette pièce au sous-sol.  
  
Il était seul... Retour à la case départ. 'On se croirait revenus deux ans en arrière...' Murmura-t-il se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
  
Il ne pouvait parler de cette histoire à personne sans mettre cette personne en danger. Les seuls en qui il avait vraiment confiance étaient ses compagnons d'infortune. Ses seuls amis en fait depuis l'enfance. (Même s'il se souvenait peu ou pas de cette période de sa vie). Deling city... C'est donc là bas qu'aura lieu la réunion entre le chef des rebelles et l'un ou plusieurs des représentants des SeeD. Il devait à tout prix découvrir l'endroit où devait se tenir cette réunion même s'il avait déjà sa petite idée.  
  
'Maintenant que les rebelles ont été éliminés je ne suis plus sûr de la venue des rebelles ni même si cette réunion va avoir lieu.' C'était la principale préoccupation de jeune brun à l'heure même où la plupart des SeeD étaient en train de festoyer croyant avoir réussi avec brio leur tâche.  
  
Il décida de profiter de la cérémonie d'ouverture du festival à Deling ce soir pour enquêter sur d'éventuels complots. Il allait devoir mettre à plus tard sa visite chez le Major Caraway pour saluer Linoa et prendre de ses nouvelles.  
  
Squall laissa son esprit vaguer encore quelques temps et focalisa son attention sur sa montre. Elle indiquait 12:27. Comme il commençait à avoir faim, il laissa de côté son idée de rédiger son rapport aujourd'hui et sorti de la tente pour rejoindre les autres chez son père à Esthar. Une jeep l'attendait dès sa sortie de la tente. Un soldat d'Esthar au volant lui faisant signe de monter. Il s'approcha du véhicule l'air amusé en disant : 'Ce vieux clown pense toujours à tout...' Il s'assit à l'avant en se cramponnant à la barre en métal kaki de la jeep.  
  
Arrivé au palais présidentiel, Squall tenta de s'installer discrètement à l'une des tables. Mais ce fut sans compter les élèves qui s'exclamèrent en chœur : 'Chef Squall !' 'Bonjour la discrétion' se dit-il en se faisant petit la main devant le visage.  
  
'Squall !! Tu es enfin venu ! Je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas plutôt endormi dans cette tente !'  
  
La seule chose qui vint à l'esprit de Squall fut : 'Mon père... toujours aussi attentionné depuis qu'il s'est découvert un fils...' Puis il répondit d'une voix plus claire qu'il avait faim et que c'était le resto le moins cher qu'il connaissait dans le coin.  
  
Laguna sourit à cette réponse. L'ironie c'était que Squall ne plaisantait pas et qu'il était vraiment venu uniquement poussé par la faim. Et il savait que c'était pour cela que Zell et Laguna étaient amusés. Les autres riaient bêtement sans comprendre.  
  
'Je suis un incompris' Il repensa à cette affirmation qu'il avait faite quelques années auparavant et la maintenait jusqu'à présent.  
  
Le déjeuner se passa donc dans la bonne humeur pendant que Laguna comptait pour la énième fois comment Ellone lui avait fait vivre. Puis lorsqu'il fut 13h30 passée, Squall se leva et ordonna à ce que tout le monde retourne à la base et se tienne prêt pour le retour au Garden. Tout le monde fit comme demandé et la pièce se vida très vite. Squall s'apprêtait à sortir en compagnie de Zell lorsqu'il se fit interpeller par son père.  
  
'Toi tu restes avec moi jusqu'à ce soir. Zell reconduira tes hommes à Balamb et toi tu viendras avec moi pour te préparer décemment pour ce soir.'  
  
'Quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas j'ai des choses à faire et organiser avant mon départ pour Deling.'  
  
'Ca peut attendre demain et tu n'as rien de plus important que cette soirée pour le moment.'  
  
'Elle n'est pas importante pour moi. Et si tu veux savoir c'est une véritable corvée cette inauguration que tu m'as imposée.'  
  
'Ah oui ? Quel dommage que tu sois le seul à considérer cette inauguration comme une obligation parce que sinon je suis sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas été renouvelée.'  
  
'C'est certain...'  
  
Zell se retrouvant en plein milieu d'une scène familiale s'éloigna et pris le chemin de sortie tout en assurant à Squall qu'il s'occuperait du repli et des paperasses concernant l'accomplissement de la mission et les différentes autorisations d'actions. Il n'était pas un fana de paperasserie mais il donnerait tout pour ne pas se retrouver entre un Laguna déterminé et un Squall en colère.  
  
C'est ainsi que Squall se retrouva coincé avec Laguna à Esthar pour le reste de la journée.  
  
Pendant que Squall redécouvrait les joies familiales, Cloud découvrait les joies simples de la chasse aux matériaux. Simple était un grand mot en fait, le plus dur c'était de trouver ou de tomber sur la bonne race de monstre. Et cela ne garantissait pas pour autant le fait de pouvoir récupérer ce dont ils avaient besoin. S'ils frappaient trop fort ou pas assez ils risquaient d'abîmer ce fameux 9 inch nail.  
  
Si Cloud était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec une épée qu'avec la magie, ce n'était pas le cas de Rainner qui était de fait un très bon magicien. Il avait quelques sorts qui valaient le coup d'œil et Cloud fut agréablement surprit. Il s'attendait à un novice ou du moins à quelqu'un qui faisait passer l'action avant la réflexion. Et Rainner lui prouva vite le contraire. S'il était un vrai poison doublé d'un moulin à paroles en temps normal, sur un terrain de combat il était calme et réfléchi.  
  
Depuis leur arrivé à Deling, ils n'avaient cessé de parcourir la zone à la recherche des dits monstres porteurs du précieux matériau. La tâche parut facile au premier abord, mais la recherche avait était infructueuse la première heure. Rainner envoyait assez vite les monstres inintéressants dans l'autre monde avec l'un de ses sorts. Cloud jurerai qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Hadès mais Rainner disait autre chose, il appelait ce sort Ankou. Quoi qu'il en soit le sort avait exactement le même effet : la mort instantanée. D'après les dires de Rainner ils étaient en plein milieu du plateau Monterosa, un peu au sud-est de Deling. 'On a peu de chances de trouver ce qu'on cherche ici, mais ça nous fera un peu d'exercice avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.'  
  
'Un peu d'exercice ? Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de ça... Je voudrai surtout expédier cette mission en vitesse et rentrer à l'hôtel.'  
  
'Allez, c'est pas la mort ! Et puis j'ai besoin de quelques Samâdhi pour combler mon stock d'Aura.'  
  
Toujours dans son immense soif de savoir... 'Aura ?' Et toujours dans sa grande envie de donner des leçons... 'Aura est un sort qui permet de favoriser les limit breaks.'  
  
'Les limit break...' Il nota cette appellation dans un coin de sa mémoire et compara celle-ci avec la limite max. Il devait sûrement y avoir des similitudes dans les deux. Rainner prit l'air songeur de Cloud pour un doute et il parla d'un ton un peu défensif : 'Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air comme ça mais mon limit break est assez puissant ! Je pourrais vous épater sur ce niveau là.'  
  
'Tu n'as pas besoin de m'épater Rain. Contentes-toi de faire ce qu'il faut, cela me suffit.'  
  
'Bien chef...' Répondit-il avec tout l'entrain qu'il pouvait avoir après s'être ainsi fait remettre à sa place.  
  
Puis, il reprit là où il s'était arrêté dans son explication. 'En fait, grâce aux Samâdhi que je changerai en rocs d'Aura, j'aurai assez d'Aura pour les associer correctement. C'est une magie assez efficace de ce point de vue.'  
  
Les associations... C'est une notion assez dure à comprendre pour un Ex- Soldat et mercenaire d'Avalanche. Il lui avait fallut la matinée (du moins ce qu'il en avait était resté) pour s'habituer à ce système étrange. Ici il n'y a pas de matéria, juste des magies et sorts utilisés en associations avec des capacités telles que l'attaque mentale ou la défense.  
  
Cloud était plutôt fier d'avoir pu maîtriser ce nouveau mode de combat sans pour autant perdre en force et en efficacité magique. Le problème majeur avait été de se passer de ses matéria magiques devenues inutilisables dans ce monde.  
  
Cloud regarda sa paume d'où émergeait une lueur rouge. Elle se fit plus forte et fini par former une petite sphère qu'il tenait en main.  
  
'Heureusement que ça n'a pas affecté les matéria d'invocation...' Murmura-t- il dans un soupir.  
  
'Alors ? Vous venez ?' Lui cria Rainner qui s'était déjà largement éloigné en direction de la ville.  
  
La sphère réintégra la paume de jeune blond aussi vite qu'elle en était sortie. Il rejoignit son collègue et rentrèrent tout les deux à Deling pour répondre à leur besoin de se reposer et de manger avant de passer aux choses sérieuses comme l'avait dit Rainner.  
  
'Donc si on ne va pas trouver ce qu'on cherche dans le plateau, où va-t-on aller le chercher ?' Demanda Cloud juste avant de croquer dans son sandwich.  
  
'Mm ? Dans a omp tu loa inronou.'  
  
'Dans quoi ?'  
  
Puis finissant de mâcher et d'avaler sa bouchée il répondit de façon beaucoup plus cohérente : 'Dans la tombe du roi inconnu'.  
  
'OK... Et c'est loin d'ici ? Pas que je ne veuille me balader à pieds et découvrir la région mais j'aimerai ne pas perdre de temps au possible.'  
  
Rainner marqua un temps d'arrêt et examina son casse-croûte avec beaucoup de concentration. Il pris la parole tout en continuant de fixer son repas.  
  
'C'est là-bas que l'on aura le plus de chances de trouver des Scavenger.'  
  
'Je croyais qu'il y avait trois races de monstres qui donnaient du 9 inch nail, pourquoi ne viser que les Scavenger ?'  
  
'Eh bien pour faire court les deux autres peuvent se trouver à Centra...' Devant le regard interrogatif du jeune blond il continua : 'C'est assez loin et sur un autre continent. Et A part chercher les Selek dans les égouts de la ville, je ne pense pas que nous puissions en croiser dans la région.'  
  
Il mordit une fois de plus dans son sandwich et finit son explication : 'Quant aux Berserker, je ne pense pas qu'on ai la chance d'en croiser, même à Centra, ils sont assez rares...'  
  
Il fixa Cloud avec un air de défi et demanda : 'Alors ? Un peu de marche à pieds ou une exploration dans les entrailles malodorantes de la ville ? Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ?'  
  
'Si tu me prends par les sentiments...' Il se leva et s'étira tout en soupirant. 'On y va ?'  
  
Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans les égouts. Une fois lui avait suffit et c'était sans compter le temps interminable qu'ils avaient mis à en sortir.  
  
Rainner sourit en becquetant la dernière bouchée de son déjeuner et se leva à son tour.  
  
'Je suis prêt !' Un large sourire emplit sa face et il se lança dans un autre de ses longs monologues pleins de bonne humeur dont il avait le secret (qu'il avait sûrement partagé avec Yuffie, pensa Cloud.).  
  
Une fois rassasiés et reposés, ils partirent vers l'Est en longeant la côte Nord. Ils atteignirent assez vite les ruines du tombeau et ils s'étonnèrent même du fait qu'ils n'aient pas rencontré un seul monstre pendant cette traversée.  
  
Une fois devant le bâtiment en ruine, Rainner alla vers une source de magie un peu à l'écart et se servit. C'était encore une chose qui avait intrigué Cloud : la magie devait être volée ou fabriquée selon le niveau et les aptitudes du magicien. Lui n'avait eut aucun problème à les voler aux monstres, cela lui rappelait un peu la matéria « talent ennemi ».  
  
La plus grosse difficulté avait été de s'adapter et d'apprendre à changer les objets récupérés sur les monstres en magies. Il avait la capacité spéciale qui lui permettait de changer les matériaux en magies de toutes les sortes. Bien pratique pour ne pas s'encombrer inutilement.  
  
Cette aptitude étonna énormément Rainner qui n'avait plus placé un mot la demi-heure qui suivit cette constatation, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Cloud. Il pensait pratique d'obtenir de la magie de cette manière mais ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait avoir de tels pouvoirs sans aucune association. Rainner lui avait pourtant expliqué que les capacités à changer les objets en magies s'acquéraient grâces aux invoc... aux G-Forces et qu'elles ne permettaient la transformation des objets qu'en magies ayant un rapport avec leur élément.  
  
Cloud abandonna toute tentative de compréhension et attribua cet exploit au caractère «spécial » de ses matérias d'invocation.  
  
Un silence pesant marquait les ruines, seuls quelques grognements peu audibles venaient se perdre dans ce désert de roches. L'entrée semblait vouloir absorber quiconque oserait s'aventurer dans cette zone.  
  
Rainner et Cloud s'échangèrent un regard et se lancèrent, intrépides, dans l'obscurité du tombeau. Cloud suivait Rainner tout en essayant de garder ses repères pour ne pas se perdre. Les murs et les embranchements se succédaient mais étaient étonnamment identiques. Un véritable labyrinthe emplis de monstres en tout genres. Après quelques combats sans intérêt, Rainner s'exclama : 'Enfin ! Il était temps !'  
  
Cloud comprit alors que l'espèce de tatou géant dressé sur deux pattes était un Scavenger. 'Le meilleur moyen de ne pas trop l'abîmer est la mort subite !' Expliqua Rainner tout en se préparant au sort. Mais s'était sans compter la férocité du monstre qui fit tout trembler autour d'eux, ayant pour conséquence directe le déséquilibre et la chute de Rainner qui dû remettre à plus tard son sort.  
  
'Laisse le moi.' Dit Cloud d'un ton calme. Il se lança presque aussitôt sur le monstre ne lui laissant aucune chance, il le frappa transversalement mais sans vraiment le couper. Quelqu'un aurait pu penser qu'il avait manqué son coup si la bête ne s'était pas tout bonnement étendue sur le sol la seconde d'après.  
  
Rainner se releva satisfait de leur premier Scavenger de la journée. 'Ankou ?' demanda-t-il incrédule. Cloud acquiesça et ramassa ce que la carcasse du monstre avait laissé derrière elle en se volatilisant.  
  
'Eh ben, vous avez été rapide à assimiler vos associations ! Il m'avait fallu plus de six mois pour les faire correctement...'  
  
Cloud sourit et tendit les trois objets à Rainner. 'Est-ce qu'il y a ce qu'on cherche là dedans ?'  
  
Rainner regarda ce que Cloud lui tendait et répondit en souriant également : 'Deux sur trois c'est pas mal.'  
  
Puis il lui ouvrit son sac à dos prévu spécialement pour l'occasion et y rangea les trophées.  
  
'Il nous en faudra encore une vingtaine avant de pouvoir rentrer. Donc disons dix aujourd'hui et dix demain ?'  
  
'Ca marche.'  
  
Ils reprirent leur chasse presque immédiatement et plus motivés que jamais.  
  
De son côté Squall en avait vraiment besoin de motivation. Son père le traîna avec lui dans les boutiques de la ville à la recherche d'une chaîne pour aller avec son « costume » de cérémonie.  
  
'Laguna, je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre chaîne... Celle que j'ai déjà me convient parfaitement.'  
  
Mais tout ce que pouvait dire Squall ne changeait en rien la décision du président.  
  
'Non ! Elle ne te convient pas du tout pour cette occasion. Il t'en faut une plus longue et plus fine... Beaucoup plus fine.'  
  
'En quoi est-ce que ça dérange le monde que je porte une large chaîne en argent à cette foutue inauguration ?'  
  
Laguna fit une petite mine et parla comme s'il était retombé en enfance (qu'il n'avait jamais quitté selon Squall). 'Moi ça me gène, et je veux que tu sois parfait pour cette soirée.'  
  
Il pris ensuite un ton grave et solennel : 'Cette soirée n'est pas seulement une fête Squall, c'est aussi et surtout un hommage aux victimes d'Adel et d'Ultimécia. Et ce sont les familles de ces victimes qui veulent te remercier du fond de leur cœur de les avoir vengés et d'avoir empêché d'autre sacrifices.'  
  
Squall se tut sur ces mots et comprit une fois de plus pourquoi Laguna était aimé et respecté de son peuple : un homme de courage et de cœur... Mais allait-il se laisser prendre par ce discours dont le seul but était de lui faire fermer son clapet ? Sûrement pas.  
  
'D'accord je me ferai beau pour aller à cette fichue fête et je serai même souriant... Mais, tu ne me feras pas changer de chaîne.'  
  
Il attrapa le poignet de Laguna et l'entraîna dans une boutique un sourire sournois aux lèvres.  
  
'Je ne serais pas le seul à devoir faire des efforts.' Puis le poussant à l'intérieur il conclut : 'A mon tour de m'amuser un peu...'  
  
Le pauvre Laguna ne comprit que trop tard qu'il allait devoir se plier aux goûts vestimentaires et capillaires (je sais que ça ne se dit pas mais je le dis et c'est tout...) de son fils pour le reste de la journée.  
  
OK côté rectifications ça va un peu mieux tout de même. 


	6. Rencontre à Deling

Note... j'ai fais une grosse bêtise temporelle du côté de nôtre cher Squall... Au cas ou vous l'auriez remarqué aussi. Bon pour rectifier tt ca vous allez avoir une grande imagination et vous dire que la mission a Esthar s'est passé la veille et a duré tte la journée. Comme ca Laguna aura kidnappé Squall le lendemain midi de la mission. J'espère que c'est assez clair ^^   
  
Si vous n'avez pas compris c'est pas grave, de toute façon de vais corriger tout ça et reposter les chapitres 1 et 4. Ne vous inquietez pas les changements seront mineurs et rattraperont juste mon erreur. ^u^  
  
je tâcherai de faire plus attention à l'avenir ^^;;   
  
Bon ce coup ci je pense qu'on va vraiment s'y mettre. Bon comme d'hab pour le disclaimer ^_^.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Après près de quatre heures de chasse intensive, Cloud et Rainner eurent enfin collecté la dizaine de 9 inch nail qu'ils s'étaient fixé d'obtenir. Ils étaient tous les deux assis devant l'entrée du labyrinthe, reprenant leur souffle et savourant le calme retrouvé à l'air libre.  
  
Rainner fut le premier à prendre la parole, il était beaucoup moins essoufflé que son compagnon.  
  
'Ouah… C'était plus facile que ce que je croyais ! Vous êtes vraiment un bon combattant. On croirait que vous avez ça dans la peau !'  
  
'Merci…'  
  
'Comment avez vous réussi a atteindre ce niveau sans vous faire mettre le grappin dessus ?'  
  
'Quoi ?'  
  
'Si vous êtes si fort, les SeeD ont dû vous supplier de les rejoindre non ?'  
  
Cloud considéra la question une bonne minute avant de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait paraître plausible.   
  
Il répondit enfin ce qu'il venait d'inventer de toute pièce mais qui en fait n'était pas trop loin de la vérité.  
  
'Je ne me souviens pas où j'ai pu apprendre à combattre, tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis assez bon dans ce domaine…'  
  
Rainner le fixa d'un air sceptique, la réponse avait mit longtemps à arriver et il doutait vraiment de sa véridicité. Il examina les faits et n'oublia pas toutes les questions plus ou moins étonnantes (voire bêtes ) que Cloud lui avait posées avant et après leur voyage.   
  
De son côté Cloud ne croyait pas un instant que Rainner le croirait, mais il se tenait prêt à lui faire accepter cette réponse à défaut d'autre chose à lui raconter.  
  
Tout sembla plus clair, le regard de Rainner était passé du pensif à celui de la compréhension. Il se senti mal à l'aise et se tourna vers Cloud qui s'était allongé tout en fixant le ciel.  
  
'Vous auriez dû me le dire au lieu de me tenir comme ça à distance.'  
  
Cloud fronça les sourcils en entendant la petite voix de Rainner. Il le regarda à son tour et vit qu'il le dévisageait avec des yeux tristes.   
  
'Aie… Non seulement il a comprit mais en plus il m'en veut.' Furent les pensées de Cloud qui se sentait coupable d'avoir menti à son partenaire. Il s'assit tout en préparant quelque excuse quand il senti le poids de Rainner sur ses épaules.   
  
Il venait de se jeter sur lui en le prenant dans les bras.  
  
'Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous aiderai !'  
  
Cloud ne comprenait rien mais parla tout de même : '…C'est vrai ?'  
  
'Oui !' Il se détacha de Cloud l'air embarrassé et continua : 'Si dès le départ vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez amnésique j'aurai été plus explicite dans toutes mes explications et plus patient aussi. Je suis désolé.'  
  
Cloud cligna des yeux à défaut de savoir quoi dire. Il hésitait entre frapper le jeune brun pour lui avoir fait croire qu'il avait comprit d'où il venait ou alors rire et se moquer de lui parce qu'il était complètement à côté de la plaque.  
  
Il comprit tout de même la valeur humaine de Rainner et ne pouvait ni ne voulait ignorer sa volonté de l'aider. Il l'aiderai juste pour une raison un peu différente…  
  
'Je ne savais pas trop comment l'annoncer comme ça de but en blanc…' Cloud s'en voulait vraiment de mentir ainsi à Rainner. Il se promit de tout lui expliquer s'il arrivait à mettre Leonhart de son côté.  
  
'Assez reposé ?' Demanda Cloud d'un ton léger.  
  
Rainner eut un sourire narquois et répondit : 'Je vous attendais.'  
  
Cloud sourit à son tour et se leva. 'Tu peux bien jouer le malin, après tout tu ne t'es pas trop fatigué en n'usant que de la magie.'  
  
Le sourire de Rainner disparut et fit place à un grimace boudeuse. 'hé ! Ca c'était méchant, j'ai abattu au moins autant de monstres que vous !'  
  
'Hu hum…' Approuva Cloud sans trop de conviction.  
  
Rainner se leva aussi et pris la tête pour sortir de là. Juste avant de sortir Rainner n'oublia pas de se resservir dans la source de magie.  
  
Il commençait déjà à faire nuit lorsque les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent en ville. L'effervescence qu'il régnait à Deling avait l'air d'être continue et s'était amplifiée avec l'heure de la cérémonie qui approchait.  
  
D'un commun accord ils décidèrent d'aller d'abord poser leur butin dans la chambre d'hôtel avant de se préparer à la soirée. Rainner s'était habillé pour l'occasion. Il avait un pantalon beige avec une large ceinture noire. Il portait une veste bordeaux déboutonnée par dessus une chemise mauve pâle. Si sa chemise était rentrée, on pourrait croire avoir à faire à un businessman.  
  
Il laissa néanmoins ses cheveux raides lui tombaient sur les yeux sans s'en préoccuper.  
  
Cloud quant à lui était sortit s'acheter de quoi s'habiller. Il n'avait pas l'intention de paraître louche ni même hostile s'il voulait avoir une chance d'approcher Leonhart.   
  
Il fit le tour des boutiques et opta pour une tenue discrète qui consistait en un ensemble bleu nuit. Il espérait surtout pouvoir convaincre le chef des SeeD de lui accorder le temps dont il aurait besoin pour lui expliquer la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.  
  
Après s'être enfin fait beau, il rejoignit Rainner dans la chambre d'hôtel pour lui demander comment allait se passer la cérémonie d'inauguration. Rainner et Cloud se retrouvèrent face à face en un silence contemplatif. Leur tenues respectives jetteraient un froid sur toute personne connaissant Cloud (qui n'a pas pour habitude de se faire beau pour quoique ce soit) et toute personne ayant côtoyé Rainner pendant un temps.  
  
'Ouah…' Fut le seul commentaire de Rainner face à un Cloud très habillé.   
  
'Merci… Tu n'es pas mal non plus.' Lui répondit Cloud qui pensait que bizarrement la tenue de Rainner lui allait comme un gant en dépit de son caractère très…spécial.  
  
'Bon, si tu es remis de tes émotions j'aimerai que tu me parles de cette fameuse soirée. Je veux surtout savoir s'il y a un moment où je peux approcher Leonhart sans me faire arrêter, soupçonner ni entourer d'oreilles trop curieuses.'  
  
Rainner regarda alors vers le mur sans le voir et réfléchit un petit moment. Il se repassait celle de l'an dernier en tête pour chercher le moment qui pourrait donner à Cloud une opportunité.   
  
Il commença par secouer la tête négativement en ne se souvenant d'aucun moment où le chef Squall était seul. Puis il se stoppa net et parla tout fort : 'Mais si bien sûr !'  
  
Cloud le regarda curieux et attendit de plus amples détails.   
  
'Le chef Squall a pour manie de fausser compagnie à tous lorsqu'il vient à Deling. Et je pense que cette fois ne fera pas exception.'  
  
Cette remarque avait piqué la curiosité de Cloud qui s'empressa de demander des explications.   
  
'C'est à cause de Linoa, elle vit ici avec son père. Et comme ils ne sont plus ensemble pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, il vient lui rendre visite assez fréquemment.'  
  
Cloud sourit à la pensée d'un chef militaire se faufilant hors de sa garde pour aller voir sa dulcinée.   
  
Rainner sourit lui aussi mais c'était par fierté d'avoir trouvé la réponse à la question.  
  
'Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ce soir ? Je veux dire après avoir rencontré le chef Squall et tout…'  
  
'Je ne sais pas encore. Ca dépendra surtout de ce que dira Leonhart ou plutôt de ce qu'il fera.'  
  
Rainner sourit à la pensée de voir Cloud et le chef Squall réunis. Ca promettait d 'être intéressant.  
  
Cloud attendait que Rainner finisse son explication et comme celle-ci tardait à venir, il toussa légèrement. Cette méthode n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner car Rainner était toujours plongé dans son monde.  
  
'Donc ?' Finit il par dire assez fort perdant patience.  
  
Rainner eut l'air surpris d'être ainsi arraché à ses pensées. Il regarda Cloud d'un air interrogatif mais resta silencieux, il avait oublié de quoi ils parlaient.  
  
Cloud roula des yeux et soupira. 'Donc ? Quand est-ce que Leonhart va se faufiler hors de tous ? Et surtout où ?'  
  
'Ha… Oui c'est vrai.' Il sourit un peu embarrassé, il n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser distraire.  
  
'Pardon… L'an passé, il a disparu juste après le discours de l'inauguration. A mon avis s'il avait le choix il se serait plutôt éclipsé avant. Pendant toute la soirée Mr Loire l'avait cherché, il était même allé le chercher chez le major mais sans résultat. C'était assez amusant en fait.'  
  
'Loire ? Le major ? Si c'est chez ce major que l'on peut trouver Linoa, j'en conclu donc que c'est son père. Mais qui est ce Loire ?'  
  
'Mr Loire est le père de Squall, c'est aussi le président d'Esthar. Et pour ce qui est du major, il possède un manoir un peu plus loin. C'est là-bas que vous pourrez le trouver. Mais je vous conseille de l'intercepter avant sinon ils risquent encore de s'évanouir dans la nature.'  
  
Cloud repensait à l'histoire que le vieux conteur avait raconté lors de la fête à Timber et se souvenait du père de Leonhart mais dans l'histoire il n'était mentionné qu'en tant que Laguna… Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut.  
  
'D'accord… Je trouverai ce manoir. On se rejoint ici après les festivités et soit Leonhart sera encore avec moi soit je ne serai pas là. Dans ce cas là n'essaie pas de me chercher je te ferai signe.'  
  
Rainner eut un regard plein d'appréhension, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si Cloud venait à disparaître. Mais étrangement, il avait une totale confiance en lui.  
  
'OK… Je vous attendrais ici jusqu'à ce que vous me contactiez. Mais je ne resterai pas les bras croisés si je sens que vous êtes en danger ou si vous tardez trop. Je vous laisserai deux jours, passé ce délai je viendrai vous chercher.'  
  
Cloud parut surpris par ce discours, il réfléchit un instant et considéra que deux jours lui étaient largement suffisants s'il devait suivre Leonhart chez lui pour discuter d'avantage. Il voulait surtout refuser de mêler Rainner d'avantage mais le regard déterminé de celui-ci lui fit comprendre que se serait peine perdue.  
  
'Très bien, deux jours pas plus. Mais je ne pense pas être obligé d'en arriver jusque que là.'  
  
Sur ces dernières paroles, ils sortirent de leur chambre et se dirigèrent tout deux dans des directions différentes. Cloud allait chercher le manoir et Rainner allait essayer de profiter de la soirée tout en faisant son maximum pour ne pas s'inquiéter pour son ami.  
  
Il était tout juste 19h30 quand Squall arriva à Deling accompagné de Laguna et de ses deux amis. Il arborait encore un sourire victorieux lorsqu'il devança ses compagnons de voyage. Kiros et Ward le talonnaient mais le troisième ne se faisait toujours pas voir. Squall toujours son sourire accroché aux lèvres se retourna attendant que son père se décide à sortir du vaisseau.   
  
'Alors Laguna, tu viens ?' La fierté s'entendait même dans sa voix.  
  
Une voix étouffée se fit entendre du vaisseau : 'Je suis très bien là où je suis merci. Allez-y je vous rattrape !'  
  
Squall s'avança et retourna à l'intérieur : 'Oh que non ! Tu vas venir avec nous !'   
  
Il sorti en traînant son père hors du vaisseau. Celui-ci fit semblant de se débattre mais une fois arrivé dehors il ne fit rien d'autre que de se cacher derrière son fils sans dire mot.   
  
Le premier changement que l'on voyait tout de suite était sans conteste la coupe de cheveux.  
  
Le président qui avait été victime de la bonne humeur de son fils s'était retrouvé assit chez le coiffeur sans même comprendre comment. Il était maintenant assez gêné par le fait que sa tête lui paraissait beaucoup plus légère. Sa longue chevelure avait été coupée sans aucun remords. Il avait surtout froid à la nuque et le plus important est qu'il se sentait ridicule.  
  
Squall qui voyait bien la gêne chez son paternel avait vraiment envie de l'embêter. Mais il se retint de le faire pour le plus grand soulagement de Laguna.   
  
'Allons ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu es superbe comme ça !'  
  
Kiros qui n'avait pas arrêté de rire pendant tout le voyage aida Squall dans sa tentative de décoller Laguna de son dos.  
  
'Il a raison. Tu es beaucoup mieux comme ça.'  
  
La seule chose qui consolait Laguna était qu'il avait encore ses longues mèches devant bien qu'un peu raccourcies. Tout le reste avait était coupé en dégradé assez court.  
  
Il y eut un petit silence où tous regardèrent Laguna, ce qui n'était pas pour l'aider dans son malaise. Kiros reprit alors la parole : 'Même Ward dit que tu es mieux comme ça. Tu as perdu des années, on se croirait à l'époque où nous étions encore des soldats galbadiens.'  
  
Laguna qui se décida enfin à sortir de sa cachette murmura en désespoir : '…Que dira Ellone…'  
  
'Elle dira qu'elle a retrouvé son oncle d'entant.' Répondit Squall encore souriant.  
  
'Mais elle ne trouvera sûrement pas les mots pour dire ce qu'elle va penser de ta tenue pour ce soir.' Sa voix était maintenant pleine d'impatience sans oublier le large sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté.  
  
Laguna pâlit à l'idée de la soirée qu'il allait passer habillé comme Squall le voulait. Ca n'allait sûrement pas améliorer son image de président calme et réfléchit…  
  
Laguna fit mine de faire demi tour pour retourner dans le vaisseau quand deux paires de bras l'attrapèrent par les épaules. Kiros et Squall étaient tout les deux en train de jouir du spectacle que leur donnait Laguna. Ils n'allaient pas cesser de l'embarrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sur lui.  
  
La mine boudeuse de Laguna qui se faisait traîner par les deux autres fit sourire Ward. Le président donnait l'impression d'être un condamné à mort qui se faisait traîner vers la chaise.  
  
Une fois que tout le monde était arrivé la cérémonie pouvait commencer.   
  
La foule réunie était monstrueuse. Il y avait au moins trois fois plus de monde que l'an passé.  
  
Squall qui s'était bien détendu cet après midi là grâce à Laguna commençait à se sentir nerveux. Le discours qu'il allait devoir prononcer avait de quoi lui donner envie de disparaître, mais malheureusement pour lui il était bien entouré. Kiros, Ward, Laguna, Irvine, Quistis et même Zell et Selphie se tenaient tout près de lui le cas échéant. Ils le savaient capable de les laisser dans l'embarras le moment venu et ce n'était sûrement pas les remords qui allaient le retenir.  
  
Mais pour cette fois il se tiendrait tranquille, il avait promit à Laguna qu'il ferait ce satané discours et qu'il resterai jusqu'à la fin cette fois-ci. Le manque de confiance qu'avaient ses amis en lui pour ce genre de situation le faisait sourire. Il imaginait très bien Irvine le vendre et Quistis et Selphie le traîner vers sa place à la table d'honneur sans oublier Zell qui serait mort de rire en assistant à tout ça.  
  
Il était déjà plus de 20h45 quand le chef des SeeD et le conseil des cinq s'installa à table pour discuter et profiter de la soirée. Squall passa le plus clair de son temps à fixer les cinq membres du conseil en question. Non, en fait il n'en fixait que trois ayant déjà mit les deux autres hors course.  
  
Il n'allait pas douter de Laguna et encore moins de Cid mais les trois autres ne lui étaient pas hostiles et il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse pour démasquer le traître.  
  
Les dix premières minutes avaient été consacrées à taquiner Laguna habillé tout en noir. Il avait hérité d'un costume ressemblant de beaucoup à celui que les SeeD portent lors des représentations officielles. Squall éprouva un malin plaisir à lui compliquer la vie en lui ajoutant une chaîne pendant à son pantalon avec au bout un pendentif assez large représentant Esthar City. Bien sûr il en avait aussi une autour du coup mais il avait réussi à convaincre Squall de la prendre la plus fine et plus discrète possible.   
  
De cette manière Laguna n'avait plus du tout l'air du président joyeux et fainéant qu'il donnait l'impression d'être mais il avait plutôt l'allure d'un jeune combattant.   
  
'Voilà de quoi j'ai l'air' Pensa-t-il. 'J'approche la cinquantaine et je me retrouve habillé en gamin de vingt ans.' Il bouda un peu mais retourna assez vite à son humeur habituelle. Après tout il avait échappé aux ceintures que son fils avait pour habitude de porter.  
  
Squall essaya tout de même de se faufiler juste avant le discours, mais comme il l'avait deviné, il s'était fait vendre par Irvine.  
  
Il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse mais c'était plus fort que lui… Comme une espèce de réflexe qui l'avait poussé à s'éloigner du podium le moment venu.  
  
Il se laissa donc traîner par Ellone et Selphie et garda sur regard fixé sur Irvine. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à sa hauteur il murmura : 'Sale traître…'  
  
Irvine ne put que rire à cette remarque qu'il trouvait fondée et il répondit : 'Considère ça comme une vengeance personnelle pour hier matin à la réunion.'   
  
Squall le regarda l'air vexé et réussit tout de même à lui répondre malgré les deux paires de bras qui le traînaient. 'C'est un peu disproportionné comme vengeance. Je vais devoir trouver quelque chose qui te convienne.' Sur ce il se fit emmené vers l'échafaud.  
  
Irvine arrêta de sourire et eut l'air un peu inquiet. Qui sait ce que pouvait mijoter Squall s'il voulait vraiment faire ce qu'il sous entendait.   
  
La foule commença à acclamer Squall qui venait de se faire jeter par les deux filles. Il s'était rattrapé de justesse sur le micro placé au centre du podium manquant d'éparpiller ses papiers.  
  
Il se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise et prit quelques instants pour se ressaisir profitant du temps qu'avait mit les gens présents pour faire silence.  
  
Il pris quelques inspirations et se concentra sur le discours que lui avait préparé Quistis à cet effet. Il ne saurait jamais comment la remercier assez pour toutes ces occasions où elle l'avait sauvé de l'embarras.  
  
Cloud qui était dans le public pour écouter Leonhart et surtout pour pouvoir le reconnaître plus tard, ce faisait déjà une petite idée du caractère de celui-ci. Il était à première vue allergique aux grands discours et s'était fait piégé dans un cercle vicieux. Cloud comprit alors ce à quoi il avait échappé lorsqu'il avait refusé de prendre part aux fêtes données en l'honneur des sauveurs (qui n'avaient pas techniquement sauvé le monde mais plutôt vaincu celui qui l'avait causé).  
  
Il avait simplement insisté pour que l'on mette le sacrifice d'Aerith en avant et la considérer comme étant la véritable salvatrice du monde.  
  
Le voilà maintenant devant un autre de ses pairs, une personne qui avait donné son maximum pour sauver ce en quoi elle croyait. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de plaindre le pauvre Leonhart pour s'être retrouvé dans cette situation.  
  
Squall scannait la foule à la recherche d'éventuels rebelles et son regard fut vite attiré par un blond resté en retrait. Il était les bras croisés appuyé sur l'un des lampadaires et ne semblait pas prêter grande attention au discours.   
  
Cloud qui attendait que Leonhart finisse son discours ne fit plus attention à grand chose mais lorsqu'il leva à nouveau les yeux, il vit que ceux de Leonhart étaient figés sur lui.   
  
Cloud jura et s'éloigna doucement vers l'une des autres rues. 'C'était bien le moment de me faire repérer…'  
  
Squall s'empressa de finir son discours sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Une fois celui-ci terminé, il se précipita là où il avait vu l'autre jeune homme se diriger. Cet homme était mêlé de près ou de loin à cette histoire de rebelles, il le sentait.   
  
Les autres SeeD ne comprirent pas pourquoi leur chef s'était précipité ainsi dans la foule. Mais ils pensaient qu'il voulait juste ne pas subir le reste des festivités et ne cherchèrent pas plus loin.  
  
Squall suivit la direction qu'avait pris le blond et continua tout droit. Il se retrouva vite dans l'une des allées verdoyantes menant au manoir Caraway. Une peur saisit Squall qui pressa le pas. Il avait peur pour Linoa.  
  
Cloud qui comprit assez vite qu'il était suivi se cacha dans l'attente de son poursuivant. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Leonhart. Celui-ci avait l'air préoccupé et pressé.  
  
'Il a dû me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre… Et pas quelqu'un qui lui soit amical.' Pensa-t-il sans grand enthousiasme.   
  
Au moment où celui-ci passa à son niveau, il s'élança vers lui et lui mit l'une de ses lames à la gorge.   
  
Squall n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva confronté à celui qu'il poursuivait. Grave erreur de sa part car il n'avait pas prit d'arme avec lui. Il ne voyait pas son agresseur resté derrière lui.  
  
Un silence s'installa, silence pendant lequel Cloud cherchait comment persuader Leonhart qu'il était ici en ami ; pendant que Squall se demandait s'il allait se faire tuer ou interroger.   
  
Cloud fut le premier à baisser sa lame et à parler :  
  
'Leonhart je présume ?' Tout en rangeant sa lame à sa ceinture.  
  
Squall qui avait pris une posture d'attaque écarquilla les yeux en voyant son agresseur ranger son arme et surtout lui parler. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur dans le regard du blond en face de lui.  
  
Il acquiesça en réponse à la question et parla à son tour.  
  
'Qui êtes vous ?'  
  
Cloud le regarda gravement et parla d'une voix beaucoup plus basse et calme. 'Je m'appelle Cloud Strife. Je suis venu ici pour vous mettre en garde du danger qui pèse sur vous et vôtre monde.'  
  
Squall ne sut quoi répondre à de telles paroles. Il se contenta d'examiner Strife d'un œil sceptique.   
  
'Mon monde vous dites ? Et me mettre en garde contre qui ?'  
  
'Je demanderai plutôt contre quoi. Mais là n'est pas la question. Pour le moment nous devons discuter et le plus tôt sera le mieux.'  
  
Squall se détendit et acquiesça de nouveau.   
  
'Où voulez vous aller pour discuter ? Je vous proposerai bien de retourner là où sont les autres mais je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en certains d'entre eux et encore moins confiance en vous.'  
  
Cloud sourit à cette dernière remarque et s'éloigna de Squall en lui faisant signe de le suivre.   
  
'Allons à ma chambre d'hôtel, on pourra parler plus tranquillement et je pourrais alors tout vous expliquer.'  
  
Squall suivit Cloud sans poser de questions. Les deux jeunes hommes évitèrent la foule et passèrent par les petites ruelles pour ne pas se faire surprendre par d'autres SeeD. Arrivés devant l'hôtel Cloud fit signe à Squall d'entrer et le rejoignit après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir si personne ne les avait suivit .   
  
Satisfait, il entra à son tour à l'hôtel et referma la porte derrière lui. C'était sans compter les yeux experts de celui qui les avait suivit à bonne distance. Il entra lui aussi dans le bâtiment quelques minutes plus tard.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*   
  
Je vous l'avais dis qu'ils se rencontreraient dans ce chapitre ! Je suis enfin fière de moi d'être arrivée aussi loin aussi vite (je parle surtout du temps mis entre le chap. 4 et le chap. 5).  
  
Voilà ^_^ maintenant si vous voulez savoir qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui a suivi nos deux héros et bien vous n'aurez qu'à attendre la suite ! (je sais c'est un suspens pourri mais bon… on fait avec ce qu'on a.) 


	7. Des vacances bien méritées

Ok, là je vais essayer de faire simple... Mon idée de départ a été beaucoup changée et des perso secondaires ont un peu trop fait comme ils voulaient en me laissant dans l'embarras... Sans parler de Cloud qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Maintenant qu'on entre enfin dans le vif du sujet avec Cloud et Squall, passons au troisième héros de l'histoire.. quoi ? Vous croyiez tout de même pas que vous alliez savoir ce que Cloud et Squall allaient se raconter si tôt non ? lol Pour les plaintes c'est tout en bas que ça se passe dans la section reviews ^u^  
  
Nb : Je n'ai pas joué à ff X-2 , tout ce que j'écris est tiré de ce que j'ai compris des trailers et divers extraits (pas grand chose quoi...) donc ne m'en voulez pas trop de ne pas respecter ou développer tout ce qui sera post Sinien ^^ ;;  
  
Bon ! Place à l'histoire !  
  
* * * *  
  
Un brouhaha d'impatience se faisait entendre dans tout les gradins. La foule venue en nombre avait fini de s'installer et commençait déjà à réclamer son joueur favori. Il était là étendu dans l'eau les yeux fermés. Il se leva et salua la foule qui n'avait cessé de l'acclamer depuis son entrée sous les projecteurs. L'ambiance était à la fête et tout le stade dégageait de l'euphorie et de l'excitation. Cette excitation avait gagné les joueurs et plus particulièrement le plus jeune d'entre eux mais pourtant le plus célèbre.  
  
Il se tenait là debout avec la balle sous le bras savourant son moment de gloire, les spectateurs se levèrent pour crier son nom et lui faire bonne accueil. Ils lui hurlaient des encouragements et des compliments.  
  
Le match commença assez vite après ça, l'équipe adverse lui donnait du fils à retordre mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Grâce à sa passe décisive ils avaient réussi à prendre l'initiative. Il avait même réussit à envoyer l'un des défenseurs rejoindre le public sur les gradins. Ce n'était pas doux mais c'était ce qui rendait ce jeu captivant, il n'avait pas de crise de conscience lorsqu'il s'agissait de remporter un match de la ligue.  
  
Après quelques minutes de jeu, il décida d'en mettre plein la vue à ces jeunes filles qu'il avait vu un peu avant le match, à l'entrée du stade. Il profita du moment où il s'était débarrassé de tout marquage pour s'élancer hors de l'eau et se préparer à marquer de la manière la spectaculaire que le monde du blitzball aurait pu voir.  
  
Il pensa à son père un bref instant. Il souhaitait au plus profond de lui- même montrer ce dont il était devenu capable de faire, lui montrer qu'il l'avait enfin surpassé même s'il n'était pas encore considéré comme un professionnel digne de sa renommée. Il était le prodige du blitzball ! La mascotte et la star des Zarnakand Abes !  
  
Il tourna dans les airs en s'apprêtant à frapper la balle d'un puissant coup de pied retourné lorsqu'il vit ce qui allait à tout jamais changer sa vie. Une énorme créature venait de tirer vers eux de puissantes ondes de choc, il avait été le seul à les voir arriver mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit.  
  
Son instinct de survie prit le dessus lorsqu'il s'accrocha au rebord de l'un des murs. Le stade avait disparu sous ses pieds, il n'y avait que poussière, on ne pouvait rien distinguer. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore remarquer furent les cris de la foule, de la ville en ruine mais il était encore plus préoccupé par son sort pour le moment car il sentait qu'il était en train de lâcher prise. A cet instant il ressentit un mélange de peur, de confusion et d'étonnement remonter de son estomac.  
  
Il avait encore trop de choses à finir et tant à faire ou découvrir. Lorsqu'il glissa, il pensa une dernière fois ( du moins le croyait il ) à son père, se demandant s'il saurait que son fils était mort dans un stade à l'aube de sa renommée. Il tomba en un cri de désespoir et puis plus rien, le vide et l'obscurité l'accueillirent.  
  
'TIDUS !'  
  
'Wouah !'  
  
Il se trouva soudain sous l'eau sans savoir comment il était arrivé là. Il nagea à la surface, se remémorant peu à peu son environnement mais ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait piqué une tête dans l'océan. A la surface, il vit Yuna et Rikku. L'une inquiète et l'autre au bord de la crise de rire.  
  
Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner qui faisait quoi. Il se rapprocha du bateau et tendit la main, il se fit aider par Frangin ( pourquoi on l'appelait ainsi et pas par son nom était hors de son raisonnement ) qui le sorti de l'eau.  
  
'Ca va aller ?' Demanda Yuna d'une petite voix.  
  
Il les regarda un instant, il était encore tout chose de son rêve et la baignade forcée n'était pour lui remettre les idées en place.  
  
Il acquiesça finalement et regarda d'un air interrogatif Rikku. 'Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pris un bain forcé dans l'eau salée ?'  
  
Rikku fronça les sourcils. 'Hé ! C'était pas moi ce coup-ci !' Elle regarda furtivement Yuna. 'C'est pas juste de toujours m'accuser ! Surtout alors que je suis innocente cette fois.'  
  
Tidus jeta un regard lamentable sur son état et jura. Il n'était pas en tenue de blitzball et maintenant il était trempé de la tête aux pieds.  
  
Yuna prit la parole tout en lui essuyant le visage avec une serviette. 'Pardon. C'était moi.' Elle grimaça un peu et continua. ' Je voulais m'entraîner un peu au tire aux buts mais j'ai perdu l'équilibre et...'  
  
'Et la balle a volé droit sur toi !' Fini Rikku en lui coupant la parole.  
  
Tidus jeta un regard noir sur la jeune blonde. Il avait bien envie de l'étrangler. Les raisons pour lesquelles il se retenait tenaient en deux noms : Frangin et Cid. Ils étaient tous les deux à bord et ne le laisseraient pas tuer cette plaie humaine.  
  
'Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! C'est pas moi !'  
  
'Je sais, mais j'ai la conviction que tu ne l'aurai pas regretté si ça avait été toi.'  
  
Elle eut un large sourire qui laissait voir ses dents. On pouvait voir qu'elle s'imaginait déjà dans cette situation. Il avait bien raison pour ce qui était de la culpabilité.  
  
Il s'épongea avec la serviette que lui avait tendu Yuna et ne dit plus un mot. Chose assez rare chez lui et qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.  
  
Rikku qui sentait quelque chose arriver se réfugia près de son père tout en faisant mine de rien. Tidus adorait le caractère de Rikku, elle était une version féminine de lui-même. Sans parler de leur complicité pendant le pèlerinage. Comment ils avaient cherché à défier la destinée morbide de leur invoqueuse chérie.  
  
Il avait surtout adoré sa naïveté et son optimisme à l'épreuve de presque tout (elle avait faillit baisser les bras vers la fin de leur voyage) et bien que personne ne semble y avoir vraiment fait attention, elle était la seule à croire à son retour. 'On te reverra bientôt hein?' avaient été ses mots alors que tous pleuraient déjà son départ.  
  
Il se demanda soudain s'il devait se venger de la maladresse de sa femme. Il avait apprit qu'elle avait participé aux différents tournois et qu'elle ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillée. Il se demanda même si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès pour le sortir de sa sieste. Certes, elle ne voulait sûrement pas l'envoyer par dessus bord ( son regard coupable en disait long ) mais il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas dérapé.  
  
Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait à sa revanche. Il feignit le pardon et la trêve tout le reste de leur journée de pêche et de relaxation. Il passerai à l'acte le lendemain sans que personne ne se doute de rien.  
  
Des vacances c'était exactement ce qui leur fallait après tous les récents évènements.  
  
La recrudescence des monstres et la fréquence assez élevée des tremblements de terre les inquiétaient beaucoup. Ils avaient été obligé de reformer leur ancien groupe pour rassurer la population car tous croyaient au retour de Sin.  
  
Tidus n'y croyait pas une seconde, ainsi qu'aucun des acteurs et témoins de sa chute. Sin ne pouvait pas revenir, Yu Yevon avait été vaincu et définitivement rayé de la surface de Spira. Les priants avaient été clairs sur ce sujet.  
  
Ils ne faisaient rien de bien utile pour stopper tout ça. Ils avaient formé une organisation de défense des civils contre les monstres : L'ODCCM ou la AET Auron Extermination Team comme s'entêtait à l'appeler Tidus.  
  
D'ailleurs, il s'était attiré les regards menaçants de plusieurs dizaines de personnes à cause de ça. Auron était devenu une véritable légende. Déjà de son « vivant » il avait acquis une grande notoriété. Tidus respectait infiniment Auron, il avait été comme un deuxième père pour lui, il s'était sacrifié pour venger Jeckt et il n'avait jamais faillit à son devoir ni à ses valeurs.  
  
Il avait essayé d'expliquer cette appellation une fois mais comment faire comprendre à des habitants de Spira le raisonnement d'un jeune blitzballer venu d'un autre temps ? C'était sa manière à lui d'honorer son mentor, après tout quoi de mieux qu'une organisation vouée à aider les personnes sans défense pour représenter le véritable Auron.  
  
Il soupira en repensant à tout cela, il n'avait été témoin que de l'une des histoires de ce monde et avait complètement raté celle qui avait eu lieu deux ans auparavant.  
  
Il regarda Yuna et Rikku s'entraîner au blitzball, Paine était aussi avec elles, mais elle n'était pas aussi enthousiaste et impliquée que ses amies. Il regardait sa femme, et ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à leur première rencontre. Elle était douce, polie et gentille. Une certaine mélancolie se dégageait de son regard, elle n'avait pas encore la classe de Lulu mais elle inspirait le respect.  
  
Il fut très surpris de voir le changement radical que leur séparation (du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait) avait causé. Elle était devenue débordante de vie et surtout, Tidus laissa égarer ses yeux un peu plus bas, beaucoup moins prude. C'était le plus grand changement qu'il avait noté. Sa détermination avait toujours été là même que celle du temps de l'invoqueuse Yuna, fille de Sire Braska.  
  
La balle vola à nouveau vers lui. Mais cette fois il était assez conscient pour se lever sur le bord du bateau, la récupérer d'un blocage du pied et de la relancer d'un coup de tête. La balle alla droit sur Wakka qui, heureusement pour lui, avait gardé tous ces réflexes d'entant.  
  
Tidus était encore debout sur le bord avant du bateau et se tenait à l'une des cordes du mât. Cette pose et son large sourire rappelèrent son attitude lors de leur arrivée à Lucas pour le tournoi de la ligue quatre ans plus tôt.  
  
Des vacances donc. Ils n'en avaient pas eu depuis plus de trois mois à cause de tous ces tremblements de terre et de ces monstres. Tuer les monstres sans invocations n'était pas difficile, c'était même un jeu d'enfant pour lui et ses amis qui avaient pu survivre à l'impossible (surtout Tidus).  
  
Pour ce jour là, ils resteraient au large de l'île de Besaid à savourer leur repos au calme, loin de toute l'agitation de la ville et de l'AET.  
  
Ce qui avait été le plus difficile avait été de former de jeunes civils au combat. La population de Spira n'était pas habituée à combattre. Ils avaient quelques troupes qui n'étaient là que pour éloigner Sin des villages, mais jamais ils n'avaient dû se battre eux-même. Pour combattre Sin, il y avait les invoqueurs. Des personnes respectables prêtes à se sacrifier pour accorder un moment de répit à tous.  
  
Tidus n'avait pas pu comprendre que l'on se sacrifie de la sorte pour rien. Yuna avait essayé de lui expliquer pourquoi le jeu en valait la chandelle mais il avait seulement feint d'accepter cette raison. Il ne voulait pas de ce système qui sacrifiait tant pour si peu. Même aujourd'hui alors que tout n'est que passé, il ne comprenait pas la mentalité des habitants de Spira.  
  
Tidus détestait se retrouver enfermé dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées. Ca n'était pas bon pour sa bonne humeur, surtout qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir lorsqu'il était triste ou en colère. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis, mais il était très mauvais pour cacher ses sentiments, alors au bout de ce qui lui parut être une bonne demie heure de réflexion, il décida de se joindre aux autres pour faire un match. Il s'était rendu dans la cabine pour se changer et mettre sa seule tenue de rechange qui consistait techniquement en sa tenue de blitzball.  
  
'Hé ! Yuna ! Et si on testait un peu ton jeu au blitzball?' Lui dit il sur un ton hautain.  
  
'Tu veux vraiment te faire humilier Tidus ?'  
  
'Rikku, je ne pense pas être celui qui va se faire humilier.' Il regarda autour de lui et ajouta.  
  
'On n'a qu'à faire deux équipes de trois.'  
  
Yuna parut excitée à l'idée de jouer contre Tidus. 'Les filles contre les garçons ?'  
  
Là c'était à Wakka de mettre son grain de sel : 'Non, ce ne serai pas équitable ! On vous écraserai trop vite.'  
  
Il sourit et fit un clin d'œil.  
  
'C'est clair !' Ajouta Tidus en tapant dans la main de Wakka.  
  
Rikku qui avait décidé de ne plus être diplomate essaya de se jeter sur Tidus, mais Paine avait eu le réflexe de l'attraper avant le massacre.  
  
'Tu vas voir !' Dit elle en sifflant et en se débattant pour se libérer de l'étreinte de son amie.  
  
Etonnamment, c'est Paine qui releva le défi.  
  
'Vous allez regretter d'avoir dit ça quand on vous aura botter les fesses.'  
  
Tidus se demandait toujours si elle plaisantait ou si elle était sérieuse lorsqu'elle parlait. Mais là, il avait la conviction qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.  
  
'Faudra pas venir pleurer !' S'écria Tidus qui entre temps avait prit la balle et avait plongé pour rejoindre le mini terrain sous-marin fabriqué par les joueurs de Besaid pour s'entraîner. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils avaient gagné toutes les ligues et tournois grâce aux encouragements de Wakka et à l'expérience de Tidus.  
  
Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Wakka et Frangin plongèrent à leur tour. Ils laissèrent Lulu et le bébé aux soins de Cid qui les regardait s'éloigner avec un sourire. 'Ah... Les jeunes !' Le bébé courait derrière une mouette sous l'œil attentif de sa mère, qui répondit à cette remarque d'un air désespéré.  
  
'Ils sont pour la plupart des jeunes... Malheureusement mon mari ne fait plus partie de cette catégorie...'  
  
Tidus se retourna pour vérifier qu'ils étaient tous en train de les suivre. Un sourire de satisfaction ornait son visage. Il était lui-même très impatient de jouer contre les filles. Ils n'en n'avaient pas eu l'occasion depuis son retour. Et ils n'avaient plus été réuni de cette manière depuis deux ans.  
  
Lorsque tout le monde fut sur place, il décida de mettre Frangin aux buts et Wakka à la défense. Lui serait à l'attaque bien sûr. Du côté des filles, il fut étonné de voir Yuna à l'attaque. Il s'attendait à voir Rikku mais elle avait était mise aux buts.  
  
'Sûrement une qualité familiale.' Pensa-t-il.  
  
Paine était donc en défense, ce qui allait s'avérer plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne pouvait pas les sous estimer mais il n'allait pas non plus se laisser impressionner par des débutantes.  
  
'Pas des débutantes...' Pensa-t-il. 'Par des filles.' Après tout, il était celui qui les impressionnait d'habitude et pas l'inverse.  
  
Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, un coup de sifflet se fit entendre. C'était Lulu qui donnait le coup d'envoi.  
  
Tidus s'empara de la balle et fit un clin d'œil à Yuna tout en la dribblant. Il nagea vers les buts adverses lorsqu'il vit une tempête noire foncer sur lui. Avant même qu'il n'ai pu comprendre ce qui s'était passé, la balle s'éloignait sous le bras de Paine. Tidus resta deux secondes hébété mais se ressaisit. Au moment où il était sur le point de rattraper Paine, elle passa la balle à l'attaquante. Il ne s'approcha pas d'avantage et resta près du centre du terrain dans l'attente d'une passe de Wakka.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, Yuna était la plus rapide. Elle le dépassa sans trop de difficulté et tira. Tidus eu peur un instant mais fut vite rassuré lorsque frangin arrêta la balle sans trop d'efforts.  
  
Ils jouèrent ainsi toute l'après midi, marquant quelques poses. Les garçons n'avaient marqué que deux buts de tout le temps où ils avaient joué. Tidus était déconcerté de voir à quel point la défense de Paine l'empêchait de jouer avec style. Il n'avait même pas pu tirer un seul tir spécial. Même pas un Jeckt Shot. Il se dépêchait de la dribbler et de tirer de toutes ses forces. Rikku avait beau être un bon gardien de but, elle n'était pas de taille à résister aux tirs surpuissants de Tidus.  
  
Lorsqu'il commença à faire un peu sombre, ils décidèrent d'arrêter là les jeux.  
  
'Alors les filles ? Pas trop fatiguées ?' Demanda Tidus sur un ton plus que moqueur.  
  
'Oh, ça va...' Répliqua Rikku qui avait la tête baissée.  
  
Wakka et Tidus décidèrent de ne pas pousser plus loin leur railleries. L'ambiance n'était pas des plus gaies.  
  
Tidus s'assit près de Yuna sur la plage et regarda le ciel pendant une longue minute de silence. Puis il dit à voix haute et assez forte pour que tous puissent l'entendre.  
  
'Hé bien ! Vous m'avez épuisé ! Si ça peut te rassurer Yuna, vous nous avez donné plus de fils à retordre que ces crétins de l'équipe de Lucas.'  
  
Devant l'air perplexe des filles il leva les bras en signe de défense : 'J'vous l'jure !' Puis se retournant vers frangin. 'Tu trouves pas frangin ?'  
  
Il acquiesça et répondit en Al Bhed qu'il n'avait jamais vu Tidus avoir tant de mal avec un défenseur.  
  
Paine était soudainement devenue l'objet d'admiration de l'équipe féminine. Elle avait tenue tête au meilleur joueur de tout Spira et n'avait pas perdu contre lui. Elle n'avait pas gagné non plus mais là n'était pas la question.  
  
Tidus se demanda un instant si les équipes pouvaient être mixtes, puis il s'insulta intérieurement d'idiot. Comment avait-il pu oublier son meilleur gardien de but Miyu ! C'était sans nul doute une fille, sans parler de l'un de ses meilleurs défenseurs Shu.  
  
Elles jouaient encore avec les Besaid lorsqu'il était revenu de chez les morts deux ans auparavant. Il avait été fier de les dénicher toutes les deux et de les prendre dans l'équipe pour les tournois. L'équipe des Besaid Aurochs avait gagné en renommée et avait pu se passer de lui, même s'ils n'ont plus eu de butteur aussi bon que lui. Rin le marchant Al Bhed l'avait remplacé dans cette tâche mais toute l'équipe l'avait tout de même supplié de réintégrer sa place et il avait accepté avec joie.  
  
Maintenant qu'il vivait à Spira il lui fallait un travail, et être joueur professionnel avait été la seule chose qu'il avait appris à faire de toute sa vie. La vie de Tidus consistait donc à deux choses, le blitzball et la supervision d'une section de l'AET. Chaque ancien gardien avait reçu cette fonction comme « remerciement ». C'était plus une corvée qu'autre chose, du moins d'après lui.  
  
Kimahri avait été nommé chef de l'AET et il se débrouillait à merveille dans cette nouvelle fonction. A vrai dire, il était bien le seul à ne pas être submergé de travail... Il n'avait que ça dans la vie.  
  
La soirée se passa sans anicroches autour d'un feu de camp. Tidus et Yuna avaient élus domicile à Lucas mais venaient rendre visite à leurs amis le plus souvent possible. La carrière sportive de Tidus leur donnait maintes occasions de se rencontrer chez eux, en ville, lors des tournois. Sans oublier les réunions entre les chefs de divisions de l'AET qui avaient lieu toutes les deux semaines.  
  
Ils passèrent la nuit à Besaid dans les tentes fabriquées spécialement pour leurs visites, cette fois-ci, Paine, Rikku, Frangin et Cid étaient aussi de la partie. Mais à six sous une tente c'était beaucoup trop, alors il a été décidé de regrouper les filles chez Wakka et les garçons dans la tente à Tidus.  
  
Wakka et Tidus étaient bien entendu les seuls à s'en plaindre.  
  
La nuit se passa bien chez les filles qui en avaient profité pour cancaner et discuter de leurs vies respectives.  
  
Chez les garçons, c'était une toute autre histoire. Entre Cid qui les a bassiné avec ses histoires d'entant et Wakka qui avait commencé à ronfler à peine endormi, le pauvre Tidus n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il avait envie d'étrangler Wakka pour voir si ses ronflements cesseraient. Mais ne voulant pas non plus subir les foudres de Lulu, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, il opta pour une petite balade sur la plage.  
  
Il prit son épée avec lui, ne voulant pas se promener désarmé en pleine nuit, et se dirigea vers le port. Un instant il hésita à aller voir chez Wakka s'il pouvait trouver de la compagnie, mais les lumières éteintes lui firent comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus de compagnie valable à une heure si avancée.  
  
Il s'assit sur le quai et regarda les étoiles. Le silence était reposant. Après toutes ces agitations et voyages, un peu de calme était plus que bien venu, il s'allongea pour contempla la myriade d'étincelles s'offrant à lui. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Quelque chose chiffonnait Tidus depuis quelques secondes. Une gêne qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il fronça les sourcils et se rassit pour étudier ses alentours.  
  
Il comprit ce qui le gênait. Le silence. Il était beaucoup trop prononcé pour une nuit au bord de mer et près d'une forêt. Rien ne se faisait entendre à part le bruit des vagues. Aucun cri d'animal ni mouvements dans les buissons. Rien.  
  
Tidus se leva et se dirigea prudemment vers la forêt. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il pénétra au milieu des arbres. Il avait eu raison pour ce qui était du silence. Maintenant qu'il s'était éloigné de la plage et que le son des vagues s'était tut, il n'y avait aucun bruit.  
  
La forêt paraissait désertée de toute créature vivante et de tout monstre (ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire).  
  
'C'est quoi cette histoire ?' Demanda-t-il dans un murmure inquiet.  
  
Soudain des murmures se firent entendre. Tidus se retourna et chercha d'où venaient ces voix. Il ne voyait rien. Les murmures s'arrêtèrent aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencé. Tidus sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il se retourna lentement et décida de sortir de là. A l'instant où il fit son premier pas vers la sortie de la forêt les murmures reprirent. Cette fois ils étaient plus forts et plus près.  
  
Tidus cherchait désespérément la source de ces bruits inquiétants. Il sentait qu'il commençait à paniquer. Il continua son chemin en pressant le pas. Et quand les murmures se sont amplifiés et intensifiés, il commença à courir.  
  
Il réussit enfin à sortir de la forêt. Les murmures effrayants stoppèrent net dès qu'il posa le pied sur le sable. Il se retourna pour s'assurer que rien ne l'avait suivit. Il n'y avait rien derrière lui cependant le silence absolu qui régnait dans la forêt était toujours là.  
  
Il pris deux autres pas à reculons vers la plage tout en fixant les arbres devant lui. Lorsqu'il se considéra à une distance suffisante, il se laissa tomber sur le sable en un grand soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie.  
  
Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la forêt et décida de rentrer. Il enquêterait sur ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la journée avec des renforts si possible.  
  
Il se dirigea vers le village lorsque tout à coup les murmures reprirent. Des lumières tournoyaient autour de Tidus et l'enserraient de plus en plus. Il était coincé. Il ne pu qu'étouffer un cri lorsque les lumières et les murmures l'entourèrent totalement. Il se senti partir petit à petit, c'était la même impression que lorsqu'il avait rejoint Jeckt quatre ans plus tôt.  
  
La peur le saisit et il se débattit du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il commençait à avoir mal au crane. La douleur se généralisa vite et il se retrouva accroupit sur le sable s'agrippant la tête.  
  
Soudain, une autre lueur surpassa les autres qui disparurent aussitôt. La douleur aussi avait disparut mais le monde semblait tourbillonner autour de lui. Il tomba au sol et ferma les yeux.  
  
La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité fut voix familière qui cria au loin.  
  
'Tidus !'  
  
* * * * * Mouhahahaha ! J'ai peut-être été un peu méchante avec la fin de ce chapitre... Mais bon, on m'a dit que je ne tenais pas assez mon lecteur en haleine. Alors un petit cliffhanger pour une fois. Lol Bon je trouve que je tiens un bon rythme depuis l'autre fois ! Espérons que ça reste le cas ^u^ Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de mon Tidus, j'ai toujours peur de les faire trop out of character. A plus pour la suite ! ^^ 


	8. Vinaigre et fiasco

J'avais battu un record avec le chapitre précédent ( une journée pour le chapitre 6 ! bravo linoa...). Mais pour celui-ci j'ai vraiment pataugé... Comment se prendre la tête à essayer de tout raconter sans trop en raconter. C'est pas évident je peux vous l'assurer ! Retour à Deling pour ce chapitre... J'ai beaucoup de mal à rester sur le même perso d'un chapitre à l'autre lol.  
  
* * * * *  
  
La fête battait son plein lorsqu'il vit que le chef Squall avait effectivement échappé au reste de la soirée. Il pensa qu'il devait en ce moment même être en train de discuter avec Cloud. Il se demandait pourquoi Cloud voulait lui parler. Il avait l'air de mijoter quelque chose. Ca l'intriguait au plus haut point. Mais que pouvait- il faire de plus ? Il n'allait sûrement pas se mêler des affaires de son nouveau compagnon alors qu'il venait juste d'en finir avec les siennes.  
  
Il décida donc de profiter de la soirée et de s'amuser comme un garçon de son âge : danser et manger... Il devait bien être le seul à penser à son estomac un jour comme celui-ci. Il s'éloigna le plus possible de l'estrade présidentielle où dînaient et discutaient les officiels. Il avait peur d'être reconnu par l'un d'entre eux et de devoir une fois de plus subir des regards suspicieux.  
  
Il essaya de profiter de la bonne musique et de l'insouciance de la population. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir à se préoccuper du regard des autres pour une fois.  
  
Il était 22h30 quand il décida de prendre une pause et de boire un peu à l'un des stands installés autour de la grande place présidentielle. Il commanda un verre et se retourna vers la grande piste de danse qu'était devenue la place présidentielle. Les spots de lumières et les mouvements de la foule qui dansait avaient un effet hypnotisant.  
  
Son regard resta fixé sur la foule en mouvement sans pour autant la voir. Il leva son verre pour finir de boire, retourner danser et profiter de sa jeunesse lorsqu'il se fit bousculer par quelqu'un. Le résultat évident de cet accident conduit directement le contenu de son verre vers son pantalon.  
  
Il jura et se leva pour constater les dégâts causés par le cocktail sur son vêtement d'apparat.  
  
'V-Vous pourriez faire 'tention !' Il fronça les sourcils. Le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à articuler correctement lui indiqua son état d'ébriété : bien avancé pour un début de soirée.  
  
Il se concentra sur la personne qui venait de le bousculer plutôt brutalement, essayant surtout de focaliser proprement. Il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui lui paraissait étrangement familier. Celui- ci répondit d'un ton dégagé et dédaigneux.  
  
'Oh ! Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu !' Avec un léger sourire en coin.  
  
Rainner réfléchit quelques secondes. Il se demandait s'il y avait vraiment du sarcasme dans sa voix ou si c'était l'alcool qui lui donnait une version désagréable de son interlocuteur.  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière reprit la parole sans attendre la réponse de Rainner encore en train de s'ajuster à cette ivresse plus que subite.  
  
'T'as eu le droit de sortir en public à ce que je vois.'  
  
A cette remarque la mémoire lui revint.  
  
Il murmura d'un air consterné : 'Duncan...'  
  
Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit : 'Mais c'est qu'il a de la mémoire en plus ?'  
  
La vue de Rainner se brouilla un instant, il sentit le monde tournoyer étrangement autour de lui. Il saisit son tabouret et s'y assit comme il pu.  
  
'Je vois que tu ne te sens pas trop bien.' Puis se retournant vers d'autres jeunes il ajouta. 'Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on l'aide à rentrer, vous pensez pas ?'  
  
Des 'ouais' et des acquiescements répondirent à cette proposition qui ne satisfaisait pas vraiment Rainner, pas du tout même.  
  
Il tenta de se lever mais sa vision trouble et le manque de force dans ses jambes le forcèrent à s'agripper de nouveau à son siège.  
  
Duncan s'approcha de lui et passa son bras autour de la taille de Rainner. Celui-ci le repoussa du mieux qu'il pu.  
  
'Pas besoin d'toi.' Il fut même assez fier d'avoir pu sortir quelque chose de compréhensible dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.  
  
Il arrivait encore à penser correctement mais son corps ne suivait pas. Une lueur marqua ses pupilles chocolatées lorsqu'il comprit la raison de son « ivresse ». Il lança un regard accusateur au forain qui lui avait servit son cocktail, celui-ci détourna les yeux, de la culpabilité s'y lisait.  
  
Suivant le regard de Rainner, Duncan prit une fois de plus la parole.  
  
'Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir tu sais ! Il n'a fait que son devoir.'  
  
Il ria et fit signe à deux de ses « amis » d'entrer en scène. Ce qu'ils firent sans poser de questions et avec grand plaisir.  
  
Ils tirèrent Rainner en le portant par les bras et les épaules et s'éloignèrent. Rainner fit ce qu'il pu pour se dégager de cette étreinte mais les poignes qui le retenaient étaient fermes et battaient facilement sa seule volonté de fuir le plus loin et le plus rapidement possible. Car la volonté, c'était justement la seule chose qui lui restait. Son corps drogué comme un toxico en overdose ne lui permettait rien d'autre.  
  
Les ricanements stupides de ce groupe lui donnaient la nausée, il n'arrivait pas à voir où ils avaient décidés de l'emmener. Sa vision trouble et sa tête lourde l'en empêchaient. Il opta pour fermer les yeux et se laisser traîner. Il économiserai ainsi ses forces et ralentirai l'action de la drogue dans son système.  
  
Il s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes. Rainner pouvait les entendre se disputer quant à ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. La plupart des propositions lui donnaient la chair de poule. Il pria pour que quelque chose, quelqu'un, un chien , que n'importe quoi lui vienne en aide.  
  
Il savait qu'il n'était pas apprécié parmi les SeeD et surtout parmi ses camarades de classe. Ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau pour lui.  
  
***  
  
'...faire quelque chose !'  
  
'Faire quoi ?Il est hors de question que je fasse ce que tu me proposes.'  
  
'Pourquoi pas ? Si c'est l' âge, je..'  
  
'Oui, c'est l' âge et je ne veux plus en entendre parler.'  
  
'Vous devez prendre des mesures sinon je m'en chargerai personnellement.'  
  
'Je ne te retiens pas, j'ai du travail.'  
  
***  
  
Un bruit sourd ramena Rainner à la réalité. Un sac en tissu avait été jeté à côté de lui, Duncan portait encore son sourire satisfait et y piocha ce qu'il allait utiliser pour s'amuser un peu.  
  
Les yeux de Rainner s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de chaînes. La panique le gagna complètement quand ses deux porteurs l'immobilisèrent tandis que Duncan lui ligotait les poignets.  
  
Il se senti à nouveau porté et une douleur aiguë aux bras lui arrachèrent un gémissement. Un troisième homme l'avait accroché comme un vulgaire tas de viande. La peur n'avait pas quitté ses yeux.  
  
Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et essaya de chercher une solution pour se sortir de là, mais tout ce dont son cerveau était capable de penser pour le moment était : 'Oh non, non, non... Je vais y passer, non, non, non !'  
  
Duncan observa l'état presque hystérique de Rainner avec un amusement malsain. Il s'approcha de lui un couteau à la main.  
  
Rainner retint son souffle à l'approche de ces deux menaces. Il essaya de parler mais ne réussit qu'à émettre un petit couinement étouffé.  
  
'Tu sais Rainner Braveart, ton absence à la BGU n'a pas été bien perçue par la plupart des professeurs. Surtout ceux qui ne voulaient pas te voir en liberté.'  
  
Rainner aurait voulu lui répondu avec beaucoup de sarcasme comme à son habitude mais le couteau si proche de son visage et la drogue ne lui permirent aucune réponse. Cela ne gêna pas Duncan qui continua son monologue sur un ton qui fit frémir Rainner.  
  
'Personnellement, je pense que tu as bien fait de partir.' Il fixa les yeux de Rainner qui bien entendu n'en croyait pas un mot et ajouta : 'Sérieusement !' Son ton était clair et léger.  
  
'On s'est ennuyé sans toi pendant les sessions d'entraînement.' Puis s'adressant à ses amis sans détourner son regard : 'Pas vrai les gars ?'  
  
Rainner aurait voulu rire et se moquer de cette mise en scène un peu démodée mais Duncan prit d'un coup un air sérieux. Il se recula et laissa la place à ses dits amis.  
  
Rainner n'eut pas le temps de voir arriver le premier coup. Ni le deuxième d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas où allait frapper le prochain coup. Ils étaient quatre regroupés tout autour de lui et s'en donnaient à cœur joie.  
  
Rainner n'arrivait plus à penser. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'obtiendrait pas, pas encore du moins. C'était la paix.  
  
'Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?' pensa-t-il. 'Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais cette fois ?'  
  
Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, les coups cessèrent. Un silence s'installa. Rainner avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Son corps tout entier lui faisait un mal de chien. Il se força à rester éveillé, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il perde connaissance ici et maintenant.  
  
Il leva la tête péniblement et vit Duncan s'approcher de nouveau. Il lui arracha ce qu'il lui restait de chemise. 'Dommage, je l'aimais bien celle-là' Pensa-t-il. Son sarcasme lui était revenu, Rainner pouvait à nouveau penser clairement. Soit cette petit séance de coups l'avaient réveillé, soit l'effet de la drogue commençait à se dissiper. C'est toujours une bonne chose.  
  
Le problème principal maintenant pour Rainner était d'arriver à bouger. Et là, la séance de coups n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il souffrait le martyr rien qu'en respirant, comment allait-il pouvoir se sortir de là sans s'évanouir sous le coup de la douleur.  
  
Rainner regardait le couteau avec appréhension, Duncan le faisait glisser doucement sur son torse dénudé et rougit par son mauvais traitement.  
  
'C'est à mon tour de m'amuser un peu.' Murmura-t-il d'une voix suave au creux de son oreille. Rainner fit des efforts surhumains pour ne pas réagir à ça. Il hésitait entre plusieurs réactions différentes : reculer, crier, rire, faire un commentaire ou vomir. Il opta pour la stupide mais qui n'était pas dans sa liste.  
  
Il lui cracha à la figure. Le visage de Duncan était à présent rouge par la colère ou le sang ou peut-être même un mélange des deux. Rainner ajouta de l'huile sur le gaz en lui montrant un sourire affecté.  
  
Duncan s'essuya le visage avec un mouchoir en tissu blanc. Il ne souriait plus. La colère prit le dessus.  
  
'Tu veux vraiment en finir aussi vite ?'  
  
Rainner ne répondit pas. Il le fixait simplement comme attendant quelque chose. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.  
  
'Soit. Tu l'auras voulu.'  
  
Il lui entailla la joie gauche lentement. Rainner réunit ce qu'il lui restait de volonté pour ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. Pour ne pas se blesser d'avantage.  
  
Le couteau continua sa route sur sa gorge. Rainner retint à nouveau son souffle et fixait toujours Duncan. 'S'il veut me tuer, je le verrai.' Duncan continua à glisser la lame du couteau sur le torse de Rainner. Un fin filet de sang coulait à présent sur ce qui avait été sa joue gauche.  
  
Le couteau stoppa sur le cœur. Il commença à s'y enfoncer plus profondément.  
  
Rainner senti alors la panique lui revenir. Le regard de Duncan avait changé.  
  
'Il veut me tuer ! Il va me tuer, il va me tuer, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant, non, non, NON !'  
  
'NON !'  
  
Au moment même où Rainner cria un groupe de policiers qui patrouillaient entrèrent dans la ruelle. Ils virent alors ce Duncan faisait et s'élancèrent vers eux. Un des policiers leva la main pour lancer un sort.  
  
Rainner n'avait pas entendu les policiers, ni Duncan d'ailleurs. Son sang coulait, sa vision devint trouble . L'une de ses blessures à la tête s'était mise à saigner lorsqu'il avait crié. Il voyait tout en rouge.  
  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore, il ne voyait que le sang.  
  
***  
  
Du sang.  
  
Du sang partout.  
  
Le sol est ensanglanté. Les murs, la table.  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Sander ?  
  
***  
  
Dans la confusion la plus totale les policiers, le groupe à Duncan et Rainner se retrouvèrent aveuglés. Un grand flash de lumière envahit la ruelle. Le policier avait lancé son sort et était hébété par son effet.  
  
Lorsque la lumière redevint tolérable, ils furent tous abasourdis par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.  
  
Du sang sur les murs et le sol, une trace de sang partait d'un des murs pour glisser vers le sol. Là se trouvait un corps inanimé. Le policier qui avait lancé le sort s'élança horrifié vers la personne ensanglantée. L'un des hommes de la bande à Duncan mit sa main devant sa bouche lorsque le policier retourna le corps lacéré.  
  
'...Duncan.'  
  
Et là où étaient Rainner et Duncan, des chaînes gisaient dans une petite flaque de sang.  
  
Le policier se leva et regarda la scène une fois de plus. 'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?'  
  
**  
  
Sans trop comprendre comment il avait fait, Rainner s'était retrouvé à tituber vers l'hôtel dans lequel lui et Cloud avaient pris résidence. Il devait encore traverser deux autres rues avant d'y être. La perspective de ce simple trajet le découragea.  
  
Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'y reposa un moment. A l'écart de tous dans cette rue sombre il reprenait son souffle. Il s'essuya le front du revers de la main et y vit du sang. A bien y regarder, il était lui-même couvert de sang.  
  
Sa joue le brûlait, en fait toute la ligne tracée par le couteau quelques minutes plus tôt lui faisait affreusement mal. Mais la douleur était généralisée. Il avait plus ou moins mal un peu partout. Il posa la main sur sa joue toujours saignante et jura.  
  
'Duncan payera cher pour ça.' Se dit-il tout en essayant de se relever.  
  
Il lui fallu trois essais pour arriver à accomplir l'exploit de s'agripper au mur et de se traîner vers la prochaine rue.  
  
Un petit chemin de sang se formait derrière lui. Sur le mur et le sol. Il trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse sur une poubelle. A ce moment là, il entendit des bruits de pas de course. Il se plaqua par réflexe contre le mur et attendit.  
  
Plusieurs policiers passèrent. Ils avaient l'air pressés. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien les préoccuper au beau milieu de la soirée d'inauguration. Il se demanda aussi beaucoup d'autres choses beaucoup moins évidentes, tel que la manière dont il avait réussit à se délier de ses chaînes et à s'échapper.  
  
Il mit tout ça sur le compte de la drogue et de la douleur. Il ne savait lui-même pas comment il avait la force de bouger après tout ça. Il devait sûrement être parti au moment ou il y avait eut ce flash de lumière.  
  
Maintenant à y repenser, il avait entendu des voix et vu des silhouettes se diriger vers eux à ce moment là.  
  
Des policiers.  
  
En y repensant plus intensément il pouvait presque revoir la scène. L'un des policiers avait lancé un sort qui les aveugla tous. Mais comment il s'était retrouvé libre et hors de danger, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.  
  
'Sûrement l'instinct de survie dont parlent tous les SeeD expérimentés' Pensa-t-il vaguement.  
  
Il avait réussit à passer la deuxième rue sans que personne ne le remarque. Cela aussi faisait partie de ses nombreux talents lors des missions d'entraînement, lorsqu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque, on ne le remarquait pas.  
  
Il sourit en se souvenant de son premier combat. De son premier sort réussit. Son regard se perdit dans le vague.. Il n'aimait pas se laisser porter par ses souvenirs d'enfance.  
  
Ils finissent toujours mal...  
  
Il se releva brusquement et grimaça à la douleur qui le frappa à l'estomac. Il vit enfin la porte de sortie de secours de l'hôtel. Il s'y approcha et y colla l'oreille pour être sûr de ne pas tomber nez à nez avec qui que ce soit. Il espérait aussi que Cloud était encore avec le chef Squall à discuter au calme quelque part en ville.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre assez péniblement. Il y entendit des voix. Il soupira à l'idée de voir Cloud dans cet état. Sa vision commença de nouveau à se brouiller. Cette fois il savait que c'était dû à tout ce sang perdu. Il ne devait pas lui rester grand chose dans les veines après tout ça.  
  
Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, les voix se turent. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il vit Cloud et le chef Squall assis chacun sur un lit. Cloud se leva et fixa Rainner avec horreur. Squall se contenta de le dévisager avec étonnement, la bouche bée.  
  
Cloud fut le premier à rompre le silence : 'Rain ?'  
  
Rainner qui fixait Squall détourna son regard et le redirigea vers Cloud.  
  
'Désolé de vous déranger mais je ne savais pas où aller dans cet état.'  
  
Cloud fut lui aussi bouche bée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir son ami dans cet état. Ensanglanté, torse nu et couvert de bleus.  
  
Rainner suivit le regard de Cloud et il se sentit soudain très mal. (plus qu'il ne se sentait déjà). Sa vision se brouilla une fois de plus mais doublé par le manque sang, le soulagement d'avoir survécu jusqu'à son arrivée à l'hôtel et son dégoût pour tout ce sang, il tomba.  
  
Ses genoux l'avaient lâché, il ferma les yeux anticipant le contact avec le sol quand il sentit quelqu'un le soutenir par derrière. Il rouvrit les yeux pour entre apercevoir une figure familière.  
  
Il referma les yeux une dernière fois sur la vision de Cloud et Squall se précipitant vers lui.  
  
Il entendit au travers des ténèbres dans lesquelles il tombait une voix qui s'effaçait peu à peu.  
  
'Rain ! Tiens bon Rain, on va s'occuper de toi.'  
  
***  
  
'Ne pleure pas, on va s'occuper de toi.'  
  
'C'est rien trésor'  
  
'Allez ! On rentre Ray.'  
  
***** *****  
  
Hé hé ! Enfin le chapitre 7 !!! Bon il est plus court que les autres mais comme c'était un spécial Rain je ne pouvais pas le faire plus long. ^^   
  
Rain : tu veux dire que je n'en vaut pas la peine ?  
  
Mais non, mais non ! Au contraire Rain chéri ! Mais je ne veux pas non plus tout dévoiler dès le départ ! Et puis tu ferais pas mieux de te reposer après tout ce que tu viens de vivre ?  
  
Rain : La faute à qui si j'ai décoré les rues de Deling avec mon sang ?'  
  
^^ bon bah la suite un jour ou j'aurai le courage de me lancer dans le dialogue Squall/Cloud (ne désespérez pas je vous jure que vous l'aurez avant les grandes vacances !)  
  
A part ça, comme j'ai plus le net depuis un moment déjà il a fallu attendre le jour où j'ai squatté chez une copine pour poster le chapitre donc ne m'en veuillez pas trop.  
  
Ja ne !!! 


	9. Les durs devoirs d'un chef

Premier Omake de l'histoire ! o  
  
Rainner : pourquoi ça me fait peur d'un coup ?  
  
Tu devrais pas... c'est pas sur toi... cette fois. Lol  
  
Rainner : Mouais, je sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir.  
  
Allé, allé ! Ne sois pas aussi suspicieux ! place à l'histoire !  
  
UNE JOURNEE CHEZ LEONHART  
  
(Rainner : Ouf c'est vraiment pas sur moi...)  
  
'Squaaaaaallllll ! Attends moi !'  
  
Squall qui accélère le pas : ...  
  
'Squall !'  
  
Squall se fait arrêter dans son élan par une paire de petites mains agrippées à son bras.  
  
Exaspéré, Squall se retourne vers la personne accrochée à lui. Il la fixe sans rien dire.  
  
'Squall ! Tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais ce soir et que tu me ferais un petit speech pour moi !'  
  
Squall ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de fixer son interlocuteur.  
  
Celui-ci continua : 'Tu me l'avais dit et il n'est pas question que je te laisse t'en tirer comme ça !'  
  
'Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Tu as sûrement interprété mes propos comme ça t'as arrangé.'  
  
'Non, non, non, tu m'as dit et je cite : Tout ce que tu veux.'  
  
Squall sembla chercher quelques secondes le moment où il avait bien pu dire cette idiotie. Puis, il sourit et répondit : 'Si je me souviens bien, j'étais en plein inventaire et ement de mes dossiers au moment où tu es venue me déranger pour ton histoire de speech.'  
  
Il se dégagea de la poigne de son amie et ajouta : 'Tu étais en train de me mélanger les pinceaux alors que j'en avais presque fini avec le premier tas.'  
  
' J'aurai accordé n'importe quoi à n'importe qui à ce moment là.'  
  
'Oui ! Et tu m'as promit mon speech !'  
  
' Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est si prompt à me faire faire des discours ennuyeux et inutiles ? Demande donc à Irvine ou Quistis ! Ils adorent ce genre de trucs.'  
  
'Mais c'est pas pareil quand c'est toi ! C'est plus e quand c'est le chef qui parle.'  
  
Squall secoua la tête en désespoir, il n'allait pas s'en sortir avec cette histoire.  
  
'Ecoute Selphie, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tout ça. Demande à Laguna de t'aider à trouver des membres pour ton organisation si ça peut t'aider mais laisse moi tranquille.'  
  
'Squall, tu m'as promit que tu viendrais alors tu vas venir ! L'an passé grâce à toi j'ai pu grappillé plus de 50 membres à travers tous les Garden. Tu te rends comptes !'  
  
'Si tu as autant de membres pourquoi tu en veux d'autres ? 50 ça devrait te suffire pour organiser ta fête non ?'  
  
Selphie eut l'air de bouder un instant, mais revint vite à la charge.  
  
'La majorité d'entre eux sont des SeeD maintenant, et ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de l'organisation de la fête de fin d'année. Il me faut d'autres étudiants motivés, et quoi de plus motivant que de savoir que le Chef Squall y est grandement favorable ?'  
  
'Je n'ai jamais été favorable à ça. Même pour la première fois j'avais accepté pour que tu arrêtes de me harceler et que tu me laisses respirer l'espace d'une soirée.'  
  
'Tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es pas à Trabia en train de terroriser tes élèves ?'  
  
'Ooh !!! Squall !! C'est pas en disant toutes ces méchancetés que tu me feras changer d'avis ! Et je suis là pour venir vous voir, je me sens un peu seule là-bas, tu sais.'  
  
Squall ferma les yeux pour se donner le courage et la force dont il avait besoin pour répondre : 'OK, OK ! J'irai ce soir à ta réunion et je ferai ce satané speech. Mais je te préviens, je ne veux rien préparer. C'est ton discours.'  
  
Selphie effectua une danse de la victoire : 'Wouah !!! Pas de problème. Merci Squall ! Tu vas pas le regretter !'  
  
Elle s'éloigna en courant (en sautillant comme une gamine qui joue à la marelle). Squall pensa alors qu'il le regrettait déjà...  
  
Le soir-même il fit ce fameux speech et permit à Selphie d'avoir tous les étudiants qu'elle voulait avoir et même plus. Les inscriptions des étudiants se faisaient sur le net via le réseau des Garden. Le discours avait été tapé en temps réel par Selphie sur le journal du son organisation.  
  
Ils se séparèrent après ça. Selphie prit un vaisseau pour Trabia le soir même, les élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs et le groupe d'amis ayant une fois sauvé le monde se donna rendez-vous pour la réunion du lendemain matin.  
  
Squall était loin de se douter qu'à ce moment là Cloud se tenait près du corps de son informateur et s'était décidé à infiltrer le labo de la NSC. Il ne savait pas que Rainner dormait à la belle étoile, le sommeil agité par de sombres cauchemars. Et il ne saurait aussi sans doutes jamais que Tidus s'entraînait avec les Besaid Aurochs préparant le prochain tournoi.  
  
Fin de l'omake ! Bon y avait rien de vraiment intéressant mais c'était histoire de m'amuser un peu et de détendre l'atmosphère (linoa qui fait vraiment ce qu'elle veut lol)  
  
J'essaierai de mettre plus d'omake le long de l'histoire pour vous montrer un peu leur vie de tous les jours (vue par moi ! lol). C'est très court mais c'est tant mieux lol Le prochain chapitre sera le bon, promis ! 


	10. Casse tête!

Wouah ! Enfin la grande discussion entre mes deux potos de FF !(avec un incruste...). Bon bah vais essayer de faire simple (est ce que je sais faire ça moi ?) lol.  
  
Ok je me lance (en essayant de pas me mélanger les pinceaux lol). De retour dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Cloud s'assit sur le lit de gauche tout en faisant signe à Leonhart de prendre celui de droite. La chambre n'avait pour meubles que deux lits avec des tables de chevet et une petite penderie près de la fenêtre.  
  
Squall s'assit lentement sur le lit et fixa Strife suspicieusement. Le jeune blond lui parut beaucoup plus jeune et plus innocent qu'il n'y paraissait deux minutes plus tôt lors de leur petit échange de courtoisie.  
  
Cloud soutenait le regard plein de doutes du chef des SeeD et garda le silence. Il attendait que celui-ci se mette à lui poser une pluie de questions, mais au bout de quelques secondes de silence très tendu, rien n'échappa des lèvres du jeune brun.  
  
Cloud se jeta alors à l'eau. Il engagerait la conversation et tenterait même d'attirer l'attention du mercenaire sur son petit problème de fin des mondes.  
  
'Bien' Commença-t-il. 'Je me suis donc présenté un peu avant.' Il parlait lentement en gardant ses yeux accrochés au regard de Leonhart.  
  
'Je suis Cloud Strife. J'étais un mercenaire travaillant pour une multinationale. Ensuite je suis passé aux rangs d'une faction rebelle nommée AVALANCHE. Cette faction consistait en un groupe d'idéalistes qui ne voulaient pas voir dépérir leur planète.'  
  
Squall l'interrompit alors. 'Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette faction rebelle. Ni même d'une multinationale visant à faire dépérir notre planète.'  
  
Cloud sourit à cette remarque attendue et répondit. ' C'est tout à fait normal. La multinationale en question n'essayait pas de détruire votre planète, mais la mienne. AVALANCHE n'était pas non plus un groupe de rebelle vivant ici.'  
  
Squall fixait Cloud avec très peu d'intérêt cette fois. On pouvait lire dans son regard de la confusion, de l'étonnement mais surtout de la perplexité.  
  
'C'est difficile de croire à cette histoire. Une autre planète ? Quelle preuve avez-vous pour tout ça ?'  
  
Loin de se laisser distraire par cette réponse, Cloud continua son récit.  
  
'Le groupe AVALANCHE n'existe plus depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. La multinationale en question avait été détruite alors. On se croyait tous débarrassés de ce fléau, mais cette erreur nous a été fatale...'  
  
Le regard de Cloud se fit dur et pensif un instant. Squall aurait voulu se lever et s'éloigner de ces inepties, mais quelque chose en Cloud lui criait qu'il devait entendre la suite.  
  
'Cette erreur explique pourquoi je suis venu seul vers vous aujourd'hui. Seul j'ai passé ce portail car seul j'ai survécu à AVALANCHE.'  
  
Squall attendit que Strife parle de nouveau, mais lorsque celui-ci eut l'air de ne rien vouloir ajouter car encore perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il décida de mener « l'interrogatoire ».  
  
'Admettons que vous dites vrai et qu'il y a effectivement un autre monde.'  
  
'Plusieurs mondes en fait.' Ajouta Cloud.  
  
'...Plusieurs mondes. Admettons que tout ceci soit vrai. Pourquoi pas là-bas et surtout pourquoi ici ?'  
  
Cloud regarda un instant la table de chevet. Il répondit enfin ayant l'air d'aventurer son avis.  
  
'Je suppose que la première fois leur a donné une leçon. Ils ont dû comprendre qu'il serait contre productif de puiser dans l'énergie de la planète pour s'enrichir. D'autres mondes bientôt accessibles seraient une source très enviable d'énergie mako.'  
  
'Energie mako ?'  
  
'Oui. C'est le nom donné à l'énergie de la planète. C'est la matière tirée de la rivière de la vie.'  
  
Squall se pencha sur les informations nouvellement acquises et se tut.  
  
Cloud continua. 'Quant à savoir pourquoi cette planète en premier lieu... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ont-ils déjà des contacts ici. Je sais de source sûre que je suis le seul à avoir pu traverser ce portail. Mais je sais aussi qu'ils ont travaillé sur le moyen de contacter les autres mondes par ondes.'  
  
Squall résuma ce qu'il comprit. 'Donc, une multinationale veut détruire mon monde pour se faire des sous et le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour s'y prendre est ?'  
  
Cloud détourna son regard. 'C'est la grande question. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont procéder pour extraire l'énergie vitale de votre planète. Je ne sais pas non plus comment ils ont pu trouver un appui ici pour un plan aussi insensé et qui mène celui qui coopère à une action suicidaire.'  
  
' A moins d'avoir pu négocier son billet de sortie.' Ajouta Squall.  
  
'Très possible. La NSC en sera sûrement capable d'ici quelques mois, même si ceux qui trahissent ne seront plus de ce monde... ou devrai-je dire que le monde ne sera plus.'  
  
'La NSC ?'  
  
'Oui, La Nouvelle Shinra Corporation. C'est la multinationale en question.'  
  
Squall parut soudain très impliqué par ce que venait de dire Strife. Toute cette histoire de mondes et de rebelles n'était plus à prendre à la légère. Si Strife disait juste, alors sa planète était vraiment en danger.  
  
Cloud vit le regard de Leonhart se troubler. 'Quoi ?'  
  
A cet instant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand. Cloud agit très vite et se lança sur l'intrus. Il le plaqua sur le mur la gorge très près de la lame d'un de ses couteaux.  
  
L'intrus parla alors d'une voix un peu contrainte. 'Oh ! On se...' Il fut coupé court par la lame de Cloud qui fit plus ample connaissance avec sa peau.  
  
'On se calme.' Finit-il par articuler malgré tout.  
  
Squall qui avait reconnu le nouvel arrivant avait laissé Strife s'en charger. Il allait encore le laisser se faire un peu bousculer histoire de lui apprendre à suivre les gens de cette manière.  
  
L'intrus regarda vers Squall et parla à nouveau. 'Tu voudrais pas m'aider un peu là ?'  
  
Cloud se retourna vers Squall et lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Celui-ci se contenta d'agiter la main et de dire très calmement. 'C'est un ami. Un peu trop fouineur mais gentil dans le fond.'  
  
Cloud relâcha son étreinte et recula de deux pas. L'intrus se frotta la gorge et lança un regard noir au brun assit sur le lit. 'Merci' Dit-il avec beaucoup de rancœur.  
  
'On verra si je te sauve la peau la prochaine fois que tu te fais encercler par des xylomides.'  
  
Squall lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de Strife afin de continuer à discuter. Celui-ci le regarda suspicieusement.  
  
L'hésitation du grand blond amusa Squall. 'Tu peux t'asseoir à côté de moi si tu veux.'  
  
Il ignora la remarque et continuait à fixer Cloud. 'Donc tu viens d'un autre monde, c'est ça?'  
  
Cloud ne répondit pas à la question. Il regarda Leonhart d'un air très sérieux.  
  
'Je ne tiens pas vraiment à faire savoir à mes ennemis que j'ai pu entrer en contact avec vous... Pas encore du moins.'  
  
Le nouveau venu eu comme la désagréable impression que sa vie dépendrait de la réponse de Squall. Mais même si celui-ci aimait le mettre dans des situations embarrassantes, il n'irait pas jusque là, du moins il l'espérait.  
  
'Seifer fait partie de ceux qui ont aidé à préserver ce monde. Il est digne de confiance.'  
  
Cloud repensa à l'histoire du vieil homme à Timber et se souvint du rôle de Seifer dans toute cette histoire.  
  
'Le chevalier de la sorcière, hein ?' Cloud murmura alors.  
  
Squall et Seifer le regardèrent un peu étonnés. Cloud comprit leur étonnement.  
  
'Je suis venu ici en cherchant des alliés. Je me renseigne toujours avant de me lancer dans une croisade telle que celle-ci.'  
  
Squall qui voulait en revenir à des choses plus importantes, recentra la conversation.  
  
'Si j'ai eu l'air étonné tout à l'heure c'est parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais parler de cette Shinra.'  
  
Ce fut au tour de Cloud de paraître intrigué. Il savait que la NSC essaierait de se trouver des alliés dans les mondes ciblés, mais il avait du mal à croire qu'ils en avaient déjà sous la main.  
  
'Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de la Shinra.' Ajouta Seifer.  
  
'Depuis quand tu connais son existence ? Je n'en ai encore parlé à personne.'  
  
Seifer sourit et répondit. 'J'ai mes sources. Et je crois comprendre qu'elles sont plus utiles que les tiennes.'  
  
'Merci pour ce flash d'information Seifer... Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ?'  
  
'Eh bien, je sais que d'après les rebelles la Shinra veut conquérir le monde et en faire une énorme usine à fabriquer je ne sais quoi. Je sais que ça risque d'endommager grandement l'environnement et que surtout ceux qui y participeront seront grandement récompensés.'  
  
'C'est presque vrai...' Dit Cloud.  
  
'Par contre, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que la Shinra était dans un autre monde et que ce n'était pas un désastre écologique mais la fin du monde qui en résulterait.'  
  
'Sérieusement Seifer... Comment tu sais tout ça ?' Insista Squall.  
  
'J'ai réussit à me glisser chez eux. J'ai une bonne couverture. Et j'ai aussi mes bons tuyaux comme je te l'ai dit.'  
  
'Donc pour en revenir à cette histoire que changement de mondes' Continua Squall. 'Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?'  
  
'Oui, tu as dit que la NSC n'en était pas encore capable. Tu serais pas un petit génie de l'informatique par hasard ?' Demanda Seifer horrifié à l'idée d'avoir deux Selphie sur la même planète.  
  
Cloud ria à cette question inattendue et dégagea d'un geste de la main une mèche de cheveux lui gênant la vue.  
  
'Non, non. Je ne suis pas un génie de l'informatique. Et à part leur taper dessus, je ne suis pas doué pour faire fonctionner tous ces machins.'  
  
Squall et Seifer rirent à leur tour, ravis de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas les seules catastrophes dans le genre.  
  
Cloud leur montra alors l'appareil pendu à son cou. Il était caché sous son sweat-shirt couleur sombre. Il obtint ainsi l'attention des deux jeunes combattants.  
  
'Je leur ai emprunté pour ma petite quête personnelle.' Dit Cloud très fier de lui. 'Je me suis dit qu'ils me devaient bien les frais de port après tout.'  
  
Squall fixait toujours l'objet qui pendait à présent visible autour du cou de Cloud.  
  
'Qu'est-ce que vous savez d'autre ?'  
  
'Je sais à peu près ce qu'ils vont faire dans ce monde, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.'  
  
Seifer et Squall le regardaient l'air intrigué. Il continua.  
  
'Ils veulent semer la zizanie et faire un maximum de morts, voire même dépeupler la planète et ne garder que le strict nécessaire. Ils veulent détruire l'ordre établi, ils veulent créer une anarchie totale et établir une dictature basée sur la haine et la souffrance.'  
  
'D'où les rebelles...' Chuchota Squall.  
  
'Mais je ne vois pas où tout ça peut les aider dans leur envie de s'approprier la mako.'  
  
'Pour ce qui est de la haine et la souffrance, Ok, je vois comment ils peuvent faire ça. Mais un maximum de morts ? Même avec une grande puissance armée, ils ne pourront pas faire autant de pertes.' En conclut Squall.  
  
Seifer eut l'air horrifié. Il parla d'une voix tremblante. 'La larme sélénite...'  
  
Squall se raidit. 'Impossible, Lunatic Pandora est sous surveillance. Et sans sorcière ils ne peuvent pas l'activer.'  
  
Seifer secoua la tête et parla à demi mots. 'Ils ont déjà la sorcière Squall. Tout ce qui leur manque sont les monstres qu'ils ont déjà commencés à rassembler.'  
  
Squall se leva brusquement. 'Comment ça, ils ont déjà la sorcière ?'  
  
Seifer détourna les yeux. 'Le major ne te l'a pas dit par peur des représailles mais...'  
  
Squall s'écria tout d'un coup. ' NON !'  
  
Seifer baissa les yeux et dit. 'Au départ je pensais que c'était juste une prise d'otage basique pour une demande de rançon. Et c'était en partie pour ça que je m'étais infiltré chez eux.'  
  
Squall avait l'air abasourdit. 'Pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant ?'  
  
Seifer répondit alors que les rebelles avaient interdit toute communication de la disparition de la jeune fille sous peine de mort.  
  
Squall regarda Seifer incrédule. 'Et pourquoi toi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?'  
  
Seifer qui était appuyé sur le mur se redressa et parla d'une voix forte.  
  
'Je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'on me voit avec toi ou n'importe qui parmi les SeeD Squall ! Déjà que l'un des CC y est mêlé... Je ne peux pas tout foirer, pas maintenant !'  
  
Squall eut un regard blessé et ajouta. 'Comment est-ce que tu l'as su ?'  
  
Le regard de Seifer s'adoucit. 'J'étais venu voir le major pour lui demander un petit service quand il a trouvé l'enveloppe sur son bureau.'  
  
Cloud comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il n'en était pas sûr mais d'après ce qu'il avait pu discerner dans toute cette histoire, ce n'était pas bon du tout.  
  
Seifer se tourna vers Cloud. 'La larme sélénite pourra attirer des milliers voire des millions de monstres sur la planète. Je pense que ça résout le mystère des morts en masse.'  
  
'Que comptez vous faire maintenant que toutes les pièces du puzzle sont en place ?' Demanda Cloud.  
  
'Détruire ces salauds et récupérer Linoa.' Dit fermement Squall le regard plein de haine.  
  
'Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Squall.' Affirma Seifer en s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de la part du chef des SeeD.  
  
'Et pourquoi ça ?' Demanda-t-il plein de défi.  
  
'Parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est elle est sûrement une sorcière à pleins pouvoirs. Sinon sans ça les monstres n'auraient pas commencé à réagir ni à remettre le frigo en service.  
  
'Le frigo ?'  
  
'Lunatic Pandora...'  
  
Squall s'entêta. 'Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen.'  
  
Seifer sembla frustré et parla d'un ton sec et dur. 'Réfléchit un peu Squall ! La dernière fois elle n'était pas elle-même, elle était Ultimécia et tu as pu la sauver parce que tu l'avais vaincu. Mais maintenant c'est elle et seulement elle. Es-tu prêt à tuer la sorcière Squall ?'  
  
Il s'était approché de deux pas et maintenait un regard sévère.  
  
Squall baissa les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains et resta ainsi sans bouger.  
  
Cloud qui avait quelque sympathie envers le jeune mercenaire ne se laissa pas détourner de son but premier.  
  
'Comment as-tu su pour les monstres ?' Le tutoyant à son tour.  
  
'J'ai eu des rapports et des témoignages d'attaques de monstres dans des villes comme Horizon ou au Shumi village.' Répondit tristement Seifer qui continuait à regarder son ami assit sur le lit en plein désespoir.  
  
'Cette histoire de monstres au Shumi village m'a intrigué alors j'ai mené ma petite enquête. C'est là que j'ai eu vent d'un rapport disant que le nombre de monstres avait augmenté de plus de 45% en seulement quelques jours.'  
  
'Mais pourquoi personne n'a été mit au courant ? C'était important non ?'  
  
'Bien sûr que ça l'est. Mais tant qu'on en connaissait pas la cause on ne devait pas en parler. La panique aurait été totale.'  
  
'C'est compréhensible.'  
  
'En plus avec toutes ces histoires de rebelles et l'enlèvement de Linoa, je n'avais pas vraiment ça dans ma liste de mes priorités.'  
  
Un silence s'installa de nouveau dans la petite chambre d'hôtel, plus lourd cette fois.  
  
'Comment faire pour empêcher cette larme de nous tomber dessus ?' Demanda doucement Cloud tout en regardant Squall.  
  
'Il n'y a pas 36 solutions...' Dit Seifer sans pour autant parler d'avantage.  
  
'Détruire Lunatic Pandora et éliminer la sorcière.' Squall releva la tête son regard terne et sans expression.  
  
'...Tu es sûr de pouvoir faire ça ?' Demanda incertain Seifer.  
  
'Je peux m'en charger si c'est trop dur pour vous.' Parla Cloud sans ménagements.  
  
'Non, c'est à nous de nous en charger.' Affirma Seifer qui fut soutenu par Squall qui acquiesçait.  
  
Dans un nouveau silence, mais cette fois-ci calculateur, les trois combattants étaient chacun plongés dans leurs sombres pensées.  
  
Squall fut le premier à rompre le silence. 'Comment ça se fait que Laguna ne m'ait pas dit que Lunatic Pandora avait été prise par l'ennemi ?'  
  
Seifer fronça les sourcils. 'Tu devras lui demander toi-même.'  
  
'Je savais d'après l'un des rebelles qu'un ou plusieurs membres du conseil des cinq était mouillé dans cette histoire, mais je ne pensais pas que...'  
  
Seifer l'interrompit. 'Tu vas pas accuser Laguna tout de même !'  
  
'Pourquoi pas ? Sous son air débile n'oublie pas qu'il y a un grand stratège et un président puissant.'  
  
'Oui mais tout de même Squall, c'est de ton père qu'on parle là. Il est peut-être vicieux mais il n'ira jamais jusqu'à sacrifier la fiancée de son fils unique et par conséquent la vie de milliers d'autres !'  
  
Squall parut vouloir protester mais ne répondit rien car en y repensant, il était impensable qu'un homme qui ait tant sacrifié pour autrui fasse quelque chose d'aussi atroce. Surtout après avoir vécu ce que Laguna avait vécu.  
  
Il se contenta de rester assit à rien dire.  
  
Seifer d'un autre côté commençait à mettre toutes ses idées au clair. Il pensait au départ se glisser chez les rebelles, soustraire le plus d'informations possibles sur les traîtres et ensuite secourir Linoa. Mais maintenant qu'elle était sortie du tableau d'analyse car envoûtée et dangereuse, il ne lui restait plus que l'ennemi inconnu.  
  
Toutes ces révélations et surtout la perte de Linoa l'empêchaient de tout voir aussi clairement que Cloud.  
  
Cloud compatit à la douleur des deux hommes face à lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé par l'enlèvement de la fille. C'était cruel mais c'était l'argument qui rallierait Squall et Seifer à sa cause. Pas seulement pour ce monde-ci, mais aussi pour les autres qu'il avait bien l'intention de secourir. Il trouvait regrettable le sort de Linoa mais il voyait son sacrifice comme nécessaire à la réussite de sa quête et de sa vengeance. Une perte minime pour un grand gain : des milliards de personnes sur des terres différentes. Une vie pour des mondes, c'était peu cher payé.  
  
'Sur le CC, on peut déjà éliminer Cid et Laguna... Il nous reste donc le docteur Marco, la conseillère July et le général Gordon.' Expliqua Seifer.  
  
'Je vois très mal le docteur se lancer dans la destruction du monde.' Répondit Squall avec étonnamment beaucoup de calme.  
  
'D'un autre côté le général Gordon a passé sa vie à aider Martine dans l'établissement de la GGU. Il serait contre productif de réduire à néant les efforts d'une vie de cette manière.' Continua-t-il.  
  
'Il ne reste donc que la conseillère.' Conclu Cloud qui ne comprenait pas tout.  
  
'Ouais, mais la conseillère elle s'est longtemps occupé du placement des enfants et des orphelins dans les Garden. Comme une deuxième gouvernante pour ceux de Galbadia et Winhill.' Ajouta Seifer.  
  
Seifer s'assit à son tour près de Squall sur le lit. ' Quel casse tête !'  
  
Squall se laissa tomber en arrière et fixa le plafond. 'Ouais.'  
  
Seifer regarda Cloud. 'Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?'  
  
'Il faut découvrir qui est derrière tout ça dans ce monde. Ensuite il faudra empêcher cette larme sélénite par tous les moyens et enfin découvrir la prochaine cible de la NSC.'  
  
'Ca en fait des choses à faire en si peu de temps.' Se plaignit Seifer.  
  
'Certes...' Dit Cloud qui regardait Seifer d'un air incertain.  
  
'Je vois des questions derrière ce silence.' Dit Seifer en se relevant.  
  
Cloud hésita un instant mais posa tout de même sa question. 'Quels sont les pouvoirs de ces sorcières ?'  
  
'Vous n'avez pas de sorcières chez vous.' Demanda Squall qui commençait à redevenir peu à peu lui-même.  
  
'Non. Nous avons la rivière de la vie, les Cetras, les clones et les expériences ratées. Nous avions même des fauves centenaires et des extra terrestres... Mais pas de sorcières.'  
  
'Wouah...Tu ne devais pas t'ennuyer là-bas.' Fit remarquer Seifer.  
  
'On n'en avait pas vraiment le temps, non.' Reprit Cloud d'une voix pleine qui débordait de sarcasme.  
  
'A vrai dire, on n'en sait pas trop.' Avoua Seifer sans trop aider Cloud.  
  
' Les sorcières et les nécromanciennes ont plusieurs pouvoirs différents. Tout dépend de la sorcière et de ce qu'elle veut accomplir.' Compléta Squall.  
  
'Très dangereux lorsqu'on n'a pas des intentions pacifiques.' Conclut Cloud qui considérait cette information très attentivement.  
  
'C'est clair.' Acquiesça Seifer imité par Squall.  
  
Seifer s'appuya alors sur le mur près de la porte. Ils tombèrent à nouveau dans un silence mais qui cette fois était causé par un Seifer aux aguets. Il eut l'air d'entendre quelque chose au dehors.  
  
La poignée de la porte s'ouvrit lentement et les trois combattants se tenaient prêts à repousser une quelconque attaque. Mais ce qu'ils virent les horrifièrent.  
  
La première chose que vit Seifer furent des gouttes de sang tombant sur le sol. La personne les perdant en était recouverte. Un jeune homme aux premiers abords, il était torse nu et couvert de plaies.  
  
Cloud se leva incrédule. Seifer comprit alors que celui-ci le connaissait.  
  
Le jeune garçon lui parut familier, mais de dos et ensanglanté il ne pouvait pas en être sûr à 100%.  
  
Cloud brisa le silence. 'Rain ?'  
  
Celui-ci répondit. 'Désolé de vous déranger mais je ne savais pas où aller dans cet état.' (vive le C/c lol)  
  
Seifer n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non seulement il connaissait le jeune garçon, mais il était dans un état tel qu'il n'avait pas une once de lucidité.  
  
La réaction de Squall était compréhensible. Pour un garçon que l'on croyait perdu, il avait l'air bien en forme. Enfin, pas vraiment. A cet instant, il contempla son piteux état et tomba en arrière.  
  
Seifer eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne se fasse mal. (s'il le pouvait ...).  
  
Cloud se lança vers Rainner et Squall s'approcha lentement vers eux. Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait.  
  
Cloud sembla paniquer. 'Rain ! Tiens bon Rain, on va s'occuper de toi.'  
  
Rainner avait déjà fermé les yeux et s'en allait dans le monde du sommeil forcé.  
  
Seifer posa alors la tête du garçon sur son giron et plaça ses deux mains sur son torse meurtri. Il parla d'une voix douce. 'Soin X.'  
  
Une lueur bleue enveloppa Rainner qui n'eut que quelques cicatrices restantes sur le corps. Il garda les cicatrices des blessures les plus profondes. La plus voyante allait de sa joue à son cœur.  
  
Squall fut soulagé de voir que la majorité des blessures avaient été prises en charge par le sort. Les plaies fraîches étaient toujours les plus faciles à soigner. S'ils avaient attendu trop longtemps ou si Rainner avait tardé à venir, il aurait peut-être été trop tard.  
  
Seifer et Cloud portèrent Rainner sur le lit. Squall était encore troublé mais il réussit à le cacher.  
  
Seifer regarda furtivement Squall puis se rassit sur le lit où était maintenant allongé le garçon. Il se tourna vers Cloud.  
  
'Tu pourrais nous expliquer ce que Braveart fait avec toi ?' Tatatatata !!! Yeah, j'avais promis que vous l'auriez avant les vacances non ? Je tiens tjrs mes promesses ! (essayez d'y croire ça me ferai plaisir...)  
  
Bon eh bien après tout ce blabla je vais faire place à un peu d'action dans le prochain chapitre !! (j'espère savoir faire ça lol)  
  
Pour ce qui est de ff 10 (dsl de répondre 50 ans plus tard à la review...) ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'avez pas joué au jeu. Je fais en sorte que même sans ça on puisse tout comprendre. Si tout n'est pas expliqué dans le chapitre en question ça viendra au fur et à mesure. u  
  
Bon je vais dodoter... faire un chapitre en 3 heures et le terminer à 3h33 du mat' c'est pas vraiment bon pour moi. Même si mon inspiration me déserte pdt la journée... 


	11. la réunion AET est avancée

Yeah ! Allé hop, un chapitre de plus ! (j'en profite quitte à m'ennuyer au boulot autant faire quelque chose d'utile...)  
  
Le monde n'était plus qu'obscurité et douleur, des voix étouffées comme brouillées par des épaisseurs de coton. La douleur était atroce, penser était difficile, trop difficile et trop douloureux. Seul au milieu de ce monde obscur et hanté de voix familières, il ne fallait penser à rien.  
  
Etait-ce à cela que ressemblait la mort ? Un chaos fait de douleur et de vide ?  
  
Non, car la mort l'avait déjà appelé une fois. Elle n'avait pas été si déchirante. Elle n'avait pas été si atroce. La mort avait été un réconfort, un doux rêve... Un rêve.  
  
'Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ? Ca fait des heures déjà !' Dit une petite voix tremblante.  
  
Pourquoi se réveiller lorsqu'on est mort ? C'est ridicule.  
  
Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu la première fois ?  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Pourquoi es-tu revenu d'entre les morts ?  
  
Il le fallait. On m'a appelé. Je ne pouvais pas partir de cette manière. J'ai eu le droit à une vie.  
  
Alors pourquoi n'en veux-tu plus ? En es-tu déjà las ?  
  
Non ! Non... Il est trop tard.  
  
Des mains, des mains l'attrapèrent dans cette obscurité et l'enlacèrent.  
  
'Si ça se trouve, il ne réveillera plus ! Il est parti pour de bon cette fois, je l'ai perdu de nouveau... Je...'  
  
Ces voix, je les connais.  
  
Oui, et tu vas bientôt les rejoindre.  
  
Qui es-tu ? J'ai l'impression de te connaître mais...  
  
Aucune importance, de toute façon tu ne te souviendras plus de moi une fois là-bas.  
  
Là-bas ?  
  
Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, il se senti poussé à vive allure vers le haut. L'obscurité commençait à se dissiper. Il essaya de se retourner pour voir qui le poussait vers cette chaleur et cette douce lueur qui apaisait la douleur, mais il ne réussit qu'à entre-apercevoir une mèche de cheveux bruns.  
  
Et toi ? Et toi, est-ce que tu vas rester ici ?  
  
Il demanda cela d'un air mou et presque endormi. Cet inconnu l'aidait mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.  
  
Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai bien d'autres choses à faire. J'ai une personne à trouver.  
  
Qui ?  
  
Un silence lui répondit, il s'approchait de plus en plus vers la lumière et le temps de bavarder lui manquerait bientôt.  
  
Au moment où il atteignit la lumière, ces mains qui le poussaient le propulsèrent en avant. Il pu alors se retourner.  
  
La lumière était éblouissante et absorbait le chaos qui l'avait accueillit. Il pu voir brièvement le visage de celui qui l'avait sauvé. Celui qui l'avait guidé vers la lumière et qui s'en retournait à l'obscurité.  
  
Il se mit une main devant le front pour se cacher les yeux de la lumière et mieux voir cette silhouette salvatrice.  
  
La seule chose qu'il pu deviner fut qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être beaucoup plus âgé que lui.  
  
'Regardez ! Il bouge !'  
  
La lumière, qui l'avait tant soulagé dans ce monde de rêves, lui était devenue douloureuse. Il se couvrit les yeux de la main et gémit.  
  
'Tidus !'  
  
Pendant les trente secondes qui suivirent son réveil, ce fut la seule chose qu'il entendit de concert de la part des filles.  
  
Il essaya de se relever mais son corps ainsi que sa jeune épouse le cramponnant par derrière le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Il était appuyé contre sa poitrine et elle lui caressait les cheveux.  
  
Il abandonna alors toute tentative qui pourrait le conduire à une autre vague de douleurs.  
  
Il se contenta de regarder autour de lui à mesure que ses yeux se réhabituaient aux lumières du monde des vivants.  
  
Il y avait foule sous leur tente. Pas moins de dix personnes étaient là debout le fixant mi-rassurés, mi-inquiets.  
  
Il leur sourit et réussit à articuler quelque chose qui aurait pu être pris comme quelque mot rassurant.  
  
Il tourna la tête pour regarder Yuna qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de le lâcher avant les dix prochaines années.  
  
'Je vais bien.' Chuchota-t-il d'une voix très faible. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle le lâcherait pour qu'il puisse respirer un peu.  
  
Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et acquiesça vigoureusement. Elle l'embrassa et lui posa la tête sur l'oreiller. Tidus savait qu'elle n'irait pas loin et il avait raison. Elle s'assit à son chevet et lui prit la main.  
  
Il la fixa un temps et se sentit extrêmement faible. Il ferma les yeux.  
  
La main de Yuna encore tremblante se resserra alors sur la sienne. Il lui sourit sans rouvrir les yeux et chuchota :  
  
'Je vais dormir un peu, je suis fatigué.'  
  
Yuna se frotta les yeux de sa main libre et répondit tout aussi faiblement :  
  
'Dors bien. Je resterai près de toi.'  
  
Il s'endormit alors vers un sommeil sans rêves et réparateur.  
  
Un silence pesait lourdement dans cette petite tente d'où déjà la plupart des villageois avaient pris congé.  
  
'Alors ?' Demanda Paine, soulagée mais aussi impatiente.  
  
Yuna se retourna vers son amie guerrière et dit : 'On attend qu'il reprenne des forces.'  
  
'Yuna, la chose qui a fait ça pourrait encore être dans la zone !' Insista- t-elle.  
  
'Nous devons faire quelque chose ! Nous n'avons que trop attendu.'  
  
Rikku eut l'air de vouloir intervenir mais se contenta de sautiller mal à l'aise en grimaçant.  
  
'Je sais.' Dit calmement Yuna qui eut l'air de recouvrer de ses émotions.  
  
'Commençons par organiser une équipe de recherche et des patrouilles.' Dit Paine tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
  
'Attends !' Finit par lancer Rikku.  
  
Paine stoppa près du grand voile servant de passage et accessoirement de porte.  
  
'Nous ne devons pas risquer la vie des autres sans même savoir à quoi on a affaire.'  
  
Rikku acquiesça à la remarque pertinente de son amie.  
  
'Que suggères-tu ?' Demanda Paine d'un ton dédaigneux.  
  
'Qu'on attende que Tidus nous le dise. Tout simplement.'  
  
'Tu y étais toi ! Dis nous ce que tu as vu.' Demanda Rikku anxieuse.  
  
Yuna eut le regard perdu devant elle. Elle repensait à la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté quelques heures auparavant.  
  
Sa main resserra son étreinte sur celle de son époux.  
  
Elle lui lança un regard et expliqua du mieux qu'elle pu ce dont elle avait été témoin.  
  
'C'est... Il était à genoux sur le sable. Il avait l'air de tellement souffrir ! C'était comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de respirer tout en essayant de l'absorber complètement.'  
  
'Au départ lorsque je l'ai vu, il venait de la forêt. Il marchait à reculons comme s'il avait peur d'être suivit.'  
  
Elle sourit alors d'un tendre mouvement des lèvres.  
  
'Je me suis dit qu'il avait encore joué les paranoïaques et qu'il s'était fait peur comme un idiot à aller se promener seul dans la forêt la nuit. Il avait vraiment l'air choux à genoux en train de reprendre son souffle. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment là.'  
  
Son regard se fit plus dur et elle fronça des sourcils.  
  
'Mais là, une espèce de lueur l'a encerclé alors qu'il venait vers moi. Je m'étais cachée derrière un buisson pour lui faire peur...'  
  
Paine secoua la tête l'air de dire « y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre » mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle attendait la suite.  
  
Yuna se remit à pleurer. Elle se frotta à nouveau les yeux et continua son récit.  
  
'Elles l'encerclaient de plus en plus, tout à été tellement vite !'  
  
Rikku s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa la main sur sa cuisse d'un geste rassurant. Yuna se reprit et inspira profondément.  
  
'C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'est écroulé accroupit sur le sable. Il... Il souffrait et c'est là que je me suis dit qu'il allait me laisser à nouveau.'  
  
Un silence de quelques secondes s'en suit. Yuna essaya de reprendre son calme et son souffle. Elle regarda Tidus un peu plus longtemps cette fois et ajouta d'une voix plus basse.  
  
'Il disparaissait.'  
  
Paine n'eut pas l'air de comprendre de quoi parlait Yuna, mais Rikku mit sa main devant la bouche apeurée.  
  
'J'ai été prise de panique à ce moment là. Je me suis élancée vers lui en lançant le premier sort auquel j'ai pensé.'  
  
'C'était quoi ?' Demanda curieuse la petite Al Bhed.  
  
Yuna marqua un temps de réflexion. 'Aucune idée...'  
  
'Ca c'est pas malin.' Fit remarquer Paine.  
  
'Si jamais ça se reproduisait qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?'  
  
Yuna regarda ses pieds d'un air coupable.  
  
'Je n'y pensais pas vraiment à ce moment là... Je pense que c'était Boomerang ou heu... carapace. Mais en même temps on aurait dit qu'il y avait Vie Max, Auréole et Sidéral.'  
  
'Et tu as lancé tout ça en même temps ?' Demanda Paine incrédule.  
  
'Bizarrement, oui.' Yuna avait l'air un peu plus sûre d'elle.  
  
'Je ne saurai pas te dire comment j'ai fait par contre.'  
  
'C'est pas étonnant qu'il s'en soit sorti !' Interrompit Wakka qui faisait son entrée sous la tente.  
  
Cid le suivait de près. 'Et je commence aussi à croire que rien ne peut venir à bout de ce gosse !'  
  
Ils rirent tous, plus par soulagement qu'autre chose, mais c'était vrai.  
  
'Alors comme ça les dieux ont décidé de le rappeler hein ?' Demanda Wakka avec toujours aussi peu de tact.  
  
'Non.' Le coupa Yuna. 'Ce qui était là dehors ce n'étaient pas les dieux. C'était démoniaque, j'en suis persuadée.'  
  
Ils se fixèrent un moment et Wakka eut l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose avant qu'il ne se fasse stopper par Cid qui parla en chef comme à son habitude.  
  
'Bien ! Puisqu'on ne peut encore rien faire, mieux vaut en rester là et attendre qu'il se réveille.' Il montra Tidus de la main.  
  
Tous acquiescèrent. Wakka, Paine, Cid et Rikku sortirent de la tente et laissèrent Yuna et Tidus seuls Yuna à ses sombres pensées et Tidus à son sommeil profond.  
  
Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il se sentit moins drainé qu'à son premier réveil. Son crâne lui faisait aussi nettement moins mal. En fait tout lui paraissait moins douloureux. Il se sentait engourdit, comme lorsqu'on a eu très mal et que d'un coup plus rien.  
  
Tidus ouvrit les yeux, cette fois-ci il arrivait à les garder ouverts. Il était même assez fier de lui d'avoir réussit un tel exploit vu la fatigue et la lassitude qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.  
  
Il tourna la tête, ou du moins essaya de tourner la tête, pour voir qui était avec lui. Du coin de l'œil il ne pu voir aucun mouvement. Il n'entendait aucun bruit non plus. Il prit une grande inspiration et tenta de parler. Il fut frustré de voir qu'il n'avait réussit qu'à émettre un gémissement de plus.  
  
Il attendit de voir si quelque chose ou quelqu'un allait se rendre compte qu'il était conscient. Il fit pivoter sa tête comme il pu et vit qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Il se senti alors délaissé, s'il n'avait pas été dans cet état lamentable, il aurait boudé et fait remarqué le manque de cœur de certaines personnes.  
  
Malheureusement il dans un état lamentable, alors il se contenta de cligner stupidement des yeux tout en se demandant où étaient les autres.  
  
Résigné, il resta sur place (plus par nécessité que par choix) et fixa les grandes toiles de la tente. Le vent parvenait à les faire bouger un peu de temps à autre.  
  
Il fut d'un coup ramené à la réalité lorsqu'une personne, blonde de nature pour ne pas la nommer, lui sauta au cou et lui cria dans les oreilles.  
  
'Tidus !!! Hé ! Venez vite ! Notre belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée !'  
  
Tidus ayant depuis recouvré un peu de sa vigueur, réussit à se défaire de cette folle en jaune tout en grimaçant. L'effort lui coûtait cher.  
  
Deux paires de bras compatissantes aidèrent le jeune joueur de blitzball à remettre Rikku à sa place : c'est-à-dire loin de lui.  
  
Elle afficha un sourire gêné et resta plantée là où Wakka et Cid l'avaient mise.  
  
Tidus vit alors que tout le monde était là. Même Kimahri avait fait le déplacement, comment avait-il pu venir aussi vite ?  
  
Tidus regarda Kimahri d'un air surpris et interrogateur lorsque Yuna répondit à sa question muette.  
  
'Nous sommes allés le chercher pendant que tu dormais.'  
  
'Oui !' Reprit Rikku. 'On s'est dit qu'en vaisseau ce serait beaucoup plus rapide et plus simple !'  
  
Tidus acquiesça et sourit ensuite faiblement à Kimahri en levant la main. 'Hey Kimahri. Ca va ?'  
  
Kimahri s'approcha de Tidus et dit d'un air sobre comme à son habitude.  
  
'Tu as donné beaucoup de soucis à Kimahri, mais Kimahri est heureux de voir que son ami va bien.'  
  
Tidus souri plus franchement et dit avec un peu plus de vie : 'T'inquiète pas va, moi aussi je suis heureux d'aller bien.'  
  
Un petit clin d'œil en direction de Paine et Yuna qui étaient assises côte à côte fit Paine secouer le tête d'un air désespéré et Yuna lui sourire bêtement.  
  
Devant autant d'enthousiasme de la part de la guerrière, Tidus décida de l'embêter un peu.  
  
'Qu'est-ce qu'il y Paine ? Déçue de ne pas avoir toi aussi ton propre joueur de blitzball ? Tu peux avoir Frangin si...'  
  
N'ayant pas pu finir sa phrase Tidus se retrouva la gorge étrangement proche d'une lame dont on pouvait voir en reflet le regard désapprobateur de sa propriétaire.  
  
'Tidus devrait peut-être encore se reposer un peu.' Dit-elle avec un ton lui glaçant le sang.  
  
Tidus ria faiblement et le regretta aussitôt. Des douleurs le prirent aux abdominaux et aux reins. Il grimaça à nouveau.  
  
Cette grimace ne passa pas inaperçue de Paine qui lui demanda muettement immédiatement s'il allait bien.  
  
Les autres étaient encore en train de prier pour un peu plus de patience au vu des réactions et remarques plus que débiles de leur revenant préféré.  
  
Cid se racla la gorge en signe de demande d'attention pour recentrer la conversation vers le sujet pour lequel ils étaient tous réunis là plus tôt que prévu.  
  
Tidus essaya donc de se relever pour mieux profiter de cette petite réunion d'AET lorsque deux bras poilus le relevèrent lentement . Kimahri et Paine l'aidaient à s'asseoir convenablement en lui repositionnant les oreillers à disponibilité.  
  
'Merci.' Murmura-t-il. Il détestait qu'on puisse le voir si faible et amoindrit mais pour le moment il s'en fichait, après tout il s'agissait de ses amis à qui il avait et confierait encore sa vie.  
  
Une fois tout ce petit monde installé à son tour autour de lui, une partie assise à même le sol et le reste sur des chaises, Cid reprit encore la parole.  
  
Ah ce bon vieux Cid, toujours à vouloir donner l'impression d'être le chef...  
  
Maintenant que tout le monde est enfin là et que Tidus s'est rétablit on va pouvoir commencer.'  
  
'Je propose qu'on aille dans cette forêt et qu'on fasse la peau à ces lumières.' Dit Paine sans retenue en montrant son épée.  
  
'C'est trop dangereux de s'y attaquer tout de suite ! On doit enquêter !' Lui répondit Rikku et Yuna en chœur.  
  
'Et alors ?' Demanda Paine ne voyant pas le problème.  
  
'C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.' Se moqua Lulu qui avait entre temps posé le bébé endormi à l'écart.  
  
Voyant une guerre entre les filles sur le point d'éclater, Cid reprit :  
  
'Bien, tout d'abord, laissons Tidus nous dire ce qu'il lui est arrivé, après on avisera.'  
  
Tout le monde fixa alors Tidus qui loin d'être gêné par tout ces regards leur fit un grand sourire de vainqueur (bien qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi...).  
  
Tidus se blottit un peu plus confortablement dans ses coussins avant de prendre la parole.  
  
'Heu... En fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire...'  
  
Yuna qui avait depuis reprit sa place à ses côtés lui sourit en lui intimant de continuer.  
  
'Ok... Hier soir, comme Wakka ronflait trop.' Il dit ceci en regardant Wakka d'un air moqueur. Les filles se prirent la tête dans la main en signe de désespoir.  
  
'Enfin bref j'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis allé faire un tour au bord de l'eau sur le quai. Je ne faisait rien d'extraordinaire, je regardai les étoiles et me laissait un peu bercer par le bruit des vagues et aussi...'  
  
Il fut coupé court par Yuna : 'On a comprit, la suite maintenant ?'  
  
'Pff, tout ça pour dire qu'en essayant de trouver le sommeil avec les bruits familiers de l'endroit je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose de manquant.'  
  
Tout le monde était attentif au moindre mot de Tidus qui ne pu s'empêcher de dire une connerie.  
  
'Il manquait ma chérie pour que tout soit parfait.'  
  
Sur le coup tous eurent une envie subite de l'étrangler et Rikku ne se retint pas d'aller lui mettre une claque sur la tête.  
  
'Crétin ! On est sérieux là allé !'  
  
Se frottant la tête il raconta alors ce qu'il avait vécu dans la forêt et ce qu'il avait ressenti à son attaque.  
  
Rikku, Yuna et Wakka le regardèrent avec des yeux de pitié. Lulu et les autres étaient songeurs face à ce que leur avait dit leur ami.  
  
'C'était comme si ces lumières ne voulaient qu'une chose. Elles obéissaient à ces murmures flippants.'  
  
'Tu dis qu'elles ne voulaient qu'une chose' Dit Yuna. 'Laquelle ?'  
  
Tidus chercha la réponse, il chercha comment retranscrire ce qu'il avait ressentit en mots, puis après quelques secondes il leva les yeux pleins de tristesse et dit : 'Le néant.'  
  
'Le néant ?' Rikku posa le question que tout le monde se posait. 'Comment ça le néant ?'  
  
Tidus se résout alors à décrire cette sensation des plus inquiétantes.  
  
'C'est comme quand tu ne veux pas ressentir ce qu'il y a autour de toi. Tu ne veux qu'une chose c'est la paix totale, tu veux que rien ne te dérange, rien.'  
  
Le silence s'installa une fois de plus.  
  
Tidus avait une mine fiévreuse, comme s'il était en transe.  
  
Puis comme tiré d'un mauvais rêve, il regarda autour de lui. Il trouva le regard de Yuna et lui demanda.  
  
'Comment je me suis retrouvé ici en fait ?'  
  
Wakka répondit alors, 'Notre sauveuse nationale a une fois de plus mérité son titre !'  
  
Yuna eut l'air gênée par cette appellation et secoua la main, 'c'est rien, j'étais juste là au bon moment c'est tout.'  
  
Tidus tendit alors le bras et l'attira sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant d'être interrompus par Paine plus qu'impatiente de tester son épée fraîchement boostée.  
  
'Bon ? On y va ?'  
  
Tidus sourit et relâcha Yuna qui se leva et tenta de se lever à son tour.  
  
'Très mauvaise idée.' Marmonna-t-il.  
  
'De quoi ? Te lever ou y aller ?' Demanda Rikku un peu inquiète devant les gestes plus que lents du jeune blitzballer.  
  
'Les deux...'  
  
'Et pourquoi ?' Demanda Paine irritée.  
  
'Parce qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est.' Dit Lulu d'un hochement d'épaules.  
  
'Exactement !' Surenchérit Rikku.  
  
'Si vous avez peur d'un quelconque esprit vous pouvez rester là à ne rien faire mais moi j'y vais.'  
  
Tout ce serait alors très mal fini si ce n'était sans compter l'autorité imposante de Kimahri.  
  
'Personne ne va nulle part.'  
  
Paine le fixa un moment et la tension était à son comble lorsqu'un cri les arracha à leur combat imminent.  
  
'Tidus !'  
  
Un cri étouffé avait franchit les lèvres du jeune blond alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour les séparer.  
  
Une lueur des plus étranges dans ses yeux s'estompait déjà invisible de tous lorsque Frangin et Cid rallongèrent le jeune homme dans son lit.  
  
Il marmonnait et chuchotait à mi voix des choses incompréhensibles lorsqu'il se rassit brusquement à la surprise générale.  
  
Il haletait comme s'il avait couru un 100 mètres et resta les fixer tour à tour.  
  
'Je... Je crois qu'il est là...'  
  
'Il ?'  
  
'Je...'  
  
'Tidus ? De qui parles-tu ?'  
  
Devant le silence du garçon Cid décida d'attendre encore un peu avant de le relancer. Mais le jeune blond reprit de lui-même la parole.  
  
'Je ne sais pas. Désolé.'  
  
Il feignit l'embarras et continua sur une note plus gaie pour alléger l'ambiance.  
  
'La fatigue me fait dire n'importe quoi !'  
  
Sceptiques ses amis respectèrent tout de même son silence. Paine soupira et se rassit là où elle était assise avant son emportement. Yuna et Rikku soupirèrent de soulagement bien que Yuna gardait son regard fixe sur son époux.  
  
Kimahri qui avait bien d'autres choses à faire ce jour là et qui s'était enfin rassuré de voir son ami indemne reprit la parole en tant que chef des AET.  
  
'On ne fait rien tant que Tidus n'est pas rétablit. On ferme l'accès à la forêt jusqu'à nouvel ordre et on ouvre l'œil dans nos sections respectives pour empêcher une multiplication des cas.'  
  
Pour Kimahri c'était un bien long enchaînement de mots mais pour tout le monde c'était la nouvelle règle à suivre.  
  
Kimahri se retourna de nouveau vers Paine et dit : 'Et on ne tente rien seul.'  
  
Paine baissa les yeux et répondit affirmativement.  
  
Maintenant que tout était enfin planifié, il ne resta plus au groupe qu'à se séparer une fois de plus. Tous rentrèrent chez eux et Tidus insista pour rentrer à Lucas. (Il n'osait pas avouer qu'en fait il avait encore bien trop peur de rester à Besaid, si près de cette créature des plus inquiétante.)  
  
Le rétablissement de Tidus se ferai rapide une fois loin de cette maudite forêt, comme celui de Rainner loin du tumulte de la fête.  
  
Alors ? Je sais qu'il est pourri et chiant ce chapitre et en plus il a mis 5 piges à arriver...mais bon je suis pas trop inspirée ces temps ci... Je vous promets de sortir quelque chose de bien meilleur la prochaine fois u  
  
En plus là, retour à Rain chouchou !!  
  
Rain : hé ! èé  
  
Héhé, ha ! Rainner t'es censé être dans les vap là !  
  
Rain : J'ai pas envie et arrête avec ces Rain ça va mal se terminer si tu continues !!  
  
Pff j'ai pas peur d'une de mes créations, ce devrait plutôt être l'inverse... (sourire perverse...)  
  
Rain : je le sens mal...  
  
C'est normal t'es encore blessé.  
  
Rain : J'ai dis je le sens mal, pas je me sens mal...  
  
Ha... ok lol pardonne mon ouie qui suis le même sens que ma vue (pas bon du tout ça)  
  
Bon bah à plus pour de nouvelle aventures !!!  
  
Rain : ¬.¬ je la connais pas. 


	12. retour à Timber

Wé !! Enfin le chapitre 11 ! Il était temps linoa me direz vous ? (v'la que je parle toute seule...)

Bon, je m'y mets là, shui pas vraiment motivée mais faut bien faire avancer l'histoire ne ?

Dsl pour ne pas avoir tenu ma parole... j'avais promis de l'action dans le chapitre 10 mais il était plus chiant qu'autre chose ¬.¬

-

-

-

-

Cloud se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour calmer Rainner. Celui-ci était hystérique depuis son réveil.

La présence de Leonhart et Almasy semblait y être pour quelque chose mais ne réussissant pas à obtenir de phrases cohérentes de la part du concerné, il se décida à endormir le jeune garçon.

Rainner continuait sa pléiade en s'accrochant aux draps qui cachaient ses meurtrissures.

'Pardon... Pardon...Je ne le referai pas...'

Cloud avait l'air d'être le seul à ne pas savoir à quoi se rapportaient ces propos car une lueur de compréhension et de peine se lisait sur le visage des autres guerriers.

Rainner commençait à s'agiter dans son délire et s'était agrippé à la chemise de Leonhart et le fixait d'un regard suppliant.

Un sort de morphée avait suffit à mettre fin à ses excuses et marmonnements incompréhensibles.

Juste après l'arrivée de Rainner dans la pièce, Almasy et Leonhart le submergèrent de questions à propos de son coéquipier. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'ils connaissaient Rainner et qu'ils avaient déjà eu à faire avec lui.

Almasy fut le premier à parler à ce moment là. Il expliqua à Cloud que Rainner avait été un jeune SeeD et qu'il avait disparut lors d'une mission. Il était considéré comme mort.

Cloud sentait bien que les deux soldats lui cachaient encore bien des vérités, mais il laissa de côté ses questions pour le moment.

'Bien,' Dit Cloud en rompant le silence devenu pesant. 'En attendant qu'il se réveille, il faut savoir ce qu'on fait pour la sorcière.'

Squall se contenta de le fixer stupidement sans trop savoir de quoi il parlait. Seifer fut encore une fois le premier à sortir de sa rêverie.

'Je vais y retourner pour enquêter un peu plus profondément.' Affirma Seifer.

'C'est trop dangereux,' Dit calmement Squall qui avait l'air d'être redescendu sur terre. 'Tu vas te faire repérer.'

'Je viens avec toi.' Dit Cloud avortant ainsi toute dispute.

Seifer le fixa quelques temps et reprit. 'Je ne peux pas t'emmener comme ça avec moi, ils trouveraient ça suspicieux.'

'Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'introduis dans une organisation.'

Seifer n'était pas rassuré pour autant, il regarda Squall à la recherche d'un appui. Celui-ci le lui accorda.

'Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'on a peur, tu risquerais de mettre en péril sa couverture.'

Cloud sourit au vu du manque de confiance que lui accordaient les deux garçons. Il se leva d'à côté de Rainner qui était encore profondément endormi et s'approcha de Seifer.

Une fois face à face Cloud reprit la parole. 'Pour mener à bien toute cette opération tu vas devoir apprendre à me faire confiance.'

Puis se retournant vers Squall il continua. 'Je ne suis pas un quelconque soldat ni un quelconque mercenaire que vous pouvez regarder de haut. J'ai vécu des choses que vous ne pourriez imaginer et je ne laisserai pas deux jeunes adolescents un peu trop peureux m'empêcher de finir ce que j'ai commencé ici..'

Impressionnés par tant de hargne, les deux jeunes hommes se turent et restèrent fixer Cloud incrédules.

Squall posa alors la question qui le tiraillait depuis le début de cette discussion.

'Pourquoi veux-tu nous aider à sauver notre monde ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporteras ? La gloire ? Ou alors de la satisfaction personnelle ?'

Cloud qui sentait sa patience craqueler prit une grande inspiration et lança un regard désintéressé au brun.

'Vous aider à sauver votre monde est un service que je vous rends, la seule chose qui m'intéresse est d'anéantir la NSC. Alors soyez intelligents et ne me mettez pas de bâtons dans les roues.'

Un nouveau silence s'imposa après cette ultime menace. Cloud savait qu'il avait été trop dur et eut même peur d'avoir poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer dans cette voie s'il voulait avancer rapidement.

Comprenant qu'il devait reprendre la parole pour tout régler avant que l'un d'entre eux ne revienne en arrière, il dit : 'Très bien !' Il s'assit de façon défaitiste sur le lit et fixa tour à tour Seifer puis Squall.

'Donne moi juste l'endroit où ils ont établis leur repaire et je me débrouillerai.'

Seifer eut une fois de plus l'air incertain. Cloud soupira et s'apprêtait à sortir pour les laisser y réfléchir aussi histoire de se calmer les nerfs avant de craquer devant ces deux têtes de mules lorsque Seifer parla :

'C'est à Tears Point, dans la vallée d'Abandan qu'ils ont dressé leur campement.'

Squall écarquilla les yeux. ' A Tears Point ? Et personne ne les a encore trouvé ? C'est pas normal...'

'C'est la tactique la plus simple et la plus efficace. On s'installe là où tout le monde croit qu'on n'osera jamais s'installer.'

Cloud qui était une fois de plus perdu dans la conversation les interrompit à nouveau. 'Une minute. Qu'est-ce que ce Tears Point à de si évident ?'

Seifer regarda Cloud et répondit d'un ton léger : 'Je croyais que tu te renseignais toujours pour tes missions ?'

Cloud se contenta d'ignorer cette remarque stupide et leva les yeux. Avec une menace de mort imminente dans le regard Cloud aurait pu persuader n'importe qui de parler, ce que fit Seifer sans tarder.

'Tears Point c'est là où est le frigo et c'est aussi là qu'il faut qu'il soit pour provoquer la larme sélénite.'

Squall compléta l'info en précisant comment s'y rendre.

'Bien,' finit par résumer Cloud. 'Je rejoins Seifer à Tears Point pendant que toi Squall tu cherches de ton côté qui est ce haut dignitaire qui a trahit. Si on fait bien, moi et Seifer devrions pouvoir avoir assez d'infos pour éliminer la sorcière et démanteler cette organisation.'

Squall eut l'air de vouloir protester lorsque la main de Seifer se posa sur son épaule. 'Laisse nous faire Squall ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde...' Argumenta-t-il d'une voix douce.

Résigné Squall acquiesça.

Cloud garda pour lui ce qu'il réservait au chef de ces rebelles afin de connaître plus en détails les plans de la NSC.

Le bip de la montre de Cloud indiqua l'heure déjà avancée de la nuit. Il fut décidé d 'un commun accord qu'ils ne se reverraient plus avant d'avoir finit cette mission d'infiltration. Cloud voulait éviter de mettre Seifer et Squall plus en danger pour le moment.

Lorsque les deux mercenaires furent partis, Cloud s'installa sur le lit voisin de celui où Rainner était allongé. Squall paraissait vouloir s'attarder mais Seifer le rappela vite à ses devoirs.

Enfin seul et à son étonnement, Cloud pensa alors à Harry. Ce vieux fou était sûrement en train de travailler sur son arme ultime à cette heure tardive. Le regard plein d'anticipation de ce vieux forgeron lui avait fait comprendre son enthousiasme.

Demain Cloud résumerait la partie de chasse avant le réveil de Rainner et ils rejoindraient Harry juste après. Il voulait en même temps éloigner son jeune compagnon d'une quelconque menace.

C'est dans toutes ces pensées que Cloud rejoignit le monde troublé et plein de souffrances de ses rêves récurrents.

Levé aux aurores, Cloud entreprit sa petite chasse aux matériaux rares après s'être assuré de l'état de santé de son camarade magicien. Celui-ci dormait encore comme un loir lorsqu'il été revenu de sa chasse des plus fructueuse.

Cloud commençait à bien apprécier ce système d'associations entre magies et attaques physiques et mentales. Même les défenses s'avéraient des plus efficaces.

Cloud s'assit près de Rainner, il l'observa songeur. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à son compagnon pour le mettre dans un tel état mais l'effervescence qui s'était installée en ville depuis ce matin, la multiplication des fouilles et des contrôles ne laissaient rien présager de bon.

Rainner devait sûrement en être la cause. Au vu des réactions des deux sauveurs de la cette planète, ce jeune homme avait à coup sûr une face cachée qu'il ne tarderait pas à découvrir.

Mais avant toute chose il fallait qu'ils arrivent à retourner à Timber sans se faire remarquer. Si Rainner avait causé des ennuis ils devront se faire très discrets. Cloud se pencha un peu sur Rainner et écarta une mèche de cheveux rebelle du visage encore serein du jeune brun. Il soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. L'inconvénient avec cet hôtel là c'est que les douches étaient communes. Donc pas le temps ni vraiment l'envie de s'y attarder. Le seul avantage était que celles-ci se situaient dans la pièce voisine de la leur.

Une fois propre et frais, il retourna dans sa chambre pour s'apercevoir de la disparition du jeune trouble-fête. Il s'apprêtait à l'appeler lorsque l'on frappa rudement à la porte.

Après un long silence, Cloud demanda : 'Qui est-ce ?' Tout en reculant pour s'éloigner de la porte et accessoirement se rapprocher de ses armes blanches laissées plus tôt sur la petite commode.

A l'instant précis où Cloud atteignit ses lames, la porte vola en éclats. Dans cette incompréhension totale, Cloud qui commençait déjà à anticiper ce qui allait être un Beat 'Em All sentit une main l'attraper par la ceinture et le tirer hors de la pièce au travers de la fenêtre.

Ainsi tiré en arrière, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Rainner plus vif que jamais. « sauter » du premier étage n'avait pas était difficile pour Rainner qui vit arriver le sol mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Cloud qui se retrouva assis par terre pour avoir été tiré de dos. Une grimace au visage, Cloud se releva d'une galipette arrière et suivit Rainner qui avait déjà pris les devant.

Une fois arrivés à la gare, car c'est là que l'avait mené son collègue, ils s'assirent sur l'un des bancs du quai l'air nonchalant. Leur attitude montrait leur niveau. Pour un passant, ils avaient l'air de deux étrangers qui attendaient simplement le même train. L'un tout à fait calme et l'autre à moitié endormi.

Cloud regarda Rainner du coin de l'œil et comprit que bien qu'il avait été le plus rapide à agir, il n'en était pas moins le plus affaibli. Il avait été soigné certes, mais l'épuisement morale et la quantité importante de sang perdue l'avaient fragilisé pour quelques temps.

A l'approche du train, ils s'installèrent d'un accord muet dans le même wagon. De nouveau seuls et sans parasites pour les déranger, Rainner se permis de se jeter sur le canapé et de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement tandis que Cloud se massait les reins d'une main.

Cloud ne semblait pas enchanté, il semblait même très contrarié. Rainner interpréta son expression de travers.

'Désolé d'avoir été aussi brutal. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu avais l'intention de te battre au lieu de fuir, j'y étais obligé.'

Cloud lui lança un regard noir.

'Tu vas pas en faire toute une histoire j'espère ?'

Pour toute réponse Cloud détourna les yeux et dit : 'Je vais devoir retourner là-bas d'ici demain.'

Surpris par cette réponse inattendue il répondit :'Pourquoi faire ?'

Cloud parut hésiter à répondre, et dit : 'J'ai besoin de mes affaires.'

Rainner réprima un sourire :'Qu'est-ce que tu as de si précieux pour risquer de te faire prendre ?'

'Premièrement, je ne risque rien. Du moins, je ne risquais rien avant hier soir. Je sais que c'est après toi qu'ils en veulent. Et deuxièmement, ça ne te concerne pas.'

Rainner parut troublé par ses paroles plus dures qu'il ne l'avait voulu. L'ex-mercenaire le regretta. Mais il pensait ce qu'il avait dit, tout du moins la partie du business. Il inspira profondément et ajouta :

'Je suis ici pour accomplir quelque chose d'important et ce dont j'ai besoin pour y arriver était dans ma ceinture.'

La dite ceinture avait été achetée avec le reste de ses vêtements la veille pour pouvoir y mettre ses armes. Juste avant d'aller se doucher, il y avait attaché son petit passeport inter-mondial électronique.

Le ton dur de Cloud n'eut pas l'effet escompté, car il avait piqué la curiosité de ce fouineur brun.

'Accomplir quelque chose d'important ? Tu devais parler au chef Squall et...'

Rainner se tut. Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Squall le fit frissonner.

Cloud haussa un sourcil en guise d'interrogation mais Rainner détourna momentanément les yeux.

Cloud espéra peu charitablement que ce souvenir bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'affectait tant le détournerait de la discussion initiale.

Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas et Rainner revint à la charge.

'Donc tu as une mission importante qui a quelque chose à voir avec les SeeD ?'

'Pas vraiment.'

'Tu as décidé de t'engager sur cette voie mais tu voulais tout d'abord rencontrer celui qui les dirige ?'

'Non plus.'

'Tu dois beaucoup d'argent à une mafia locale et tu as besoin de l'appui des SeeD pour te protéger ?'

'Est-ce que tu voudrais bien arrêter de divaguer ? J'essaie de t'expliquer des choses importantes et tu ne me facilite pas la tâche.' Soupira Cloud.

Rainner dans son avidité à tout savoir se tut instantanément, ce qui eu pour effet second de calmer Cloud tout aussi rapidement.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença lentement.

'Tout d'abord laisse moi me présenter convenablement.'

Rainner parut sur le point de l'interrompre mais le regard mauvais du blond lui colla les lèvres.

'Je m'appelle Cloud Strife et je suis... J'étais, un mercenaire pour le compte d'une multinationale ...'

Le récit de Cloud dura toute la traversée en train, elle fut ponctuée de 'ah...' et de 'oh...' par le jeune magicien. Il était concentré sur chaque mot prononcé par son homologue blond et semblait boire ses paroles telles un exilé dans le désert.

'...Et c'est à ce moment là que je rejoindrai Seifer dans leur repère.' Conclut Cloud.

Rainner garda le silence encore quelques secondes et dit :

'OK, donc maintenant grâce à moi tu vas pouvoir t'introduire facilement chez eux !'

Cloud qui avait déjà pensé à cela ne pu s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Rainner de ne rien regretter. Certes il serait plus facilement accepté au sein des rebelles s'il était recherché, mais cela ne l'aidait en rien pour tout le reste. Et rencontrer Squall s'avérera beaucoup plus difficile.

'Si on ne tiens pas en compte le fait que je soit maintenant classé au rang d'un hors la loi et que cela me gênera plus qu'autre chose, oui.'

Un nouveau silence s'installa, cette fois ininterrompu jusqu'à leur arrivée à Timber. Cloud ne demanda rien à Rainner qui ne lui demanda rien en retour.

A leur sortie du train Rainner tapota sur l'épaule de Cloud qui sortait du wagon. Il lui tendit la main en arborant un large sourire.

'Tiens ! Je voulais juste te faire déballer toute l'histoire avant de te la rendre.'

Sur ces paroles, il donna sa ceinture à Cloud et sortit du train à une vitesse fulgurante.

Cloud qui n'avait pas tout assimilé, se demanda après quelques secondes à fixer bêtement sa ceinture à la main, s'il devait ou non assassiner cette jeune fouine ou si la torture serait suffisante dans ce cas là.

Un sourire aux lèvres et une envie de lui faire payer son affront dans la tête, Cloud rejoignit Rainner sur le quai. Ils allaient devoir expliquer à Harry ce pour quoi ils étaient revenus bredouille. Ca n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Rainner l'air inquiet s'approcha lentement de la porte du magasin d'armes. Il était poussé assez subtilement par un Cloud toujours prêt à l'envoyer se faire charcuter à sa place.

Après tout, c'était sa faute s'ils avaient dû quitter la ville un peu plus rapidement que prévu, en laissant les fruits de leur besogne dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

Entrant dans la boutique vide de clients, Rainner leva la main d'un geste mal assuré et salua Harry qui eut l'air surpris de le voir de retour aussi vite.

'Salut Harry...' Dit-il d'une petite voix.

'Ah ! Bonjour mon p'tit Rain ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène aussi vite ? Tu n'as pas profité de la fête ?'

Cloud entra à son tour dans la boutique l'air dégagé. 'Bonjour.'

Harry qui souriait à Rainner fixa Cloud d'un regard évaluateur.

' Je vois que tu n'es pas revenu seul.' ' Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous m'avez ramené ?'

La question tant redoutée enfin posée, Cloud se contenta de jeter un regard à Rainner qui avait été nommé pour trouver une explication qui calmerait Harry et qui dégagerait Cloud de tout reproche.

Rainner sourit faiblement et se gratta l'arrière du crane.

'Heu...' Commença-t-il maladroitement.

'Hé bien, en fait on les a laissé à l'hôtel. On a dû... J'ai dû revenir ici précipitamment et j'avais besoin de Cloud.'

Harry regarda tour à tour Cloud et Rainner, Cloud d'un air calme, appuyé contre l'un des murs du bazar, les bras croisés et le regard fixé sur lui. Rainner, nerveux, qui tripotait l'un des boutons de sa chemise.

'A l'hôtel tu dis ?'

'Oui.'

'Bien... Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire.'

'Ah ?' demanda Rainner malgré lui.

Cloud sembla se raidir. Il se fichait de ce qu'un vieil homme pouvait bien faire. Mais il avait vraiment espéré avoir cette arme promise.

'Oui, je vais appeler mon amie qui travaille à l'hôtel en question et lui demander de me les envoyer par le prochain chocobo.'

Cloud se contenta de hausser un sourcil alors que Rainner parut soulagé par delà tout entendement.

Cloud se demanda d'ailleurs ce que pouvait bien redouter Rainner à ce point. Lui n'avait pas voulut endosser la responsabilité des erreurs à Rainner pour lui apprendre à assumer ses fautes. Et aussi , se l'avoua-t-il non sans gêne d'éviter le sermon du vieil armurier dans le cas où il prendrait très mal la nouvelle.

Il avait beau avoir une mission et un objectif, il lui fallait tout de même de quoi subvenir à ses besoins et une arme digne de ce nom pour l'y aider.

'Allons, allons ! Ne restez pas plantés là ! Au travail !'

'Oui Chef !' Répondit vivement Rainner visiblement content de passer très vite à un sujet autre que la raison de leur départ précipité.

On ne vit pas grand chose de Harry passé ce moment là. Il sortait plusieurs heures puis revenait voir si la boutique était toujours en un seul morceau avant de repartir illico.

Rainner trouvait cela très étrange mais ne dit plus un mot à partir du moment où le journal afficha des nouvelles assez violentes des évènements de la nuit passée.

Cloud lisait l'article concerné et pu comprendre ce qui s'était à peu près passé.

Rainner avait été agressé, puis se retrouvant encerclé, il s'était enfuit en tuant l'un de ses agresseurs. Simple mais efficace.

Rainner quant à lui ne semblait pas être d'accord avec cette version des faits.

Il confirmait l'agression mais refusait d'admettre le meurtre.

'Je n'ai pas tué Duncan !' Chuchota-t-il de peur qu'un passant l'entende.

'C'est vrai qu'il m'a attaqué avec sa bande, c'est vrai que je ne sais pas comment je m'en suis sorti, mais JE n'ai pas tué Duncan...'

'Bien.' Répondit calmement Cloud.

'Alors qui l'a fait ? Tu dis toi même que tu ne te souviens de rien. Sa mort peut aussi faire partie de ce blanc.'

'Je ne sais pas qui l'a fait !' S'écria Rainner à présent très frustré.

'Je ne suis pas un assassin...'

Cloud ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le regard fuyant de Rainner. Il soupira et reprit d'un ton plein de patience.

'Ecoute. Je ne te reproche rien. Les dieux seuls savent ce que j'ai dû faire pour survivre. Mais il est possible et tu ne peux pas le nier que c'est bel et bien toi qui soit le tueur.'

Rainner voulut protester mais la main de Cloud l'en empêcha d'un geste qui lui demanda de se taire.

'Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne te reproche rien. Je dirai même que vu l'état dans lequel tu es rentré hier soir, il avait sûrement même mérité son sort.'

Cloud laissa ses paroles mijoter quelques secondes dans la tête de Rainner avant de reprendre :

'Rain, tout ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire maintenant.'

'Pris au dépourvu Rain leva les deux mains au ciel d'un geste de désespoir.

'J'en sais rien ! Je veux venir avec toi mais en même temps je ne veux pas être classé dans cette catégorie de gens qui tuent sans foi ni loi.'

Cloud fixa les yeux pleins d'émotions de Rainner et réfléchit un instant sur les options qui lui restaient.

'Tu vas venir avec moi. Après on verra ce qu'on peut faire pour lui.' Dit-il tout en montrant le journal des yeux.

'Rain...' Commença Cloud alors que Rainner retournait à son travail d'un air abattu.

Rainner leva les yeux et vit ce qui lui sembla être un sourire plein de tristesse.

'Tout ce que tu auras à faire jusqu'à nouvel ordre sera de...'

A cet instant précis Harry entra en boutique pour la énième fois pour une énième inspection.

Rainner parvint tout de même à lire sur les lèvres à Cloud un message qui le rassura au plus haut point.

Cette phrase encourageante résonna en Rainner comme libératrice.

« Tout ce que tu auras à faire jusqu'à nouvel ordre sera de me laisser faire. »

-

-

-

-

Fiou ! il était temps me direz vous ? et bien vous auriez raison ! lol

Bon mon histoire continue à se rallonger lol Rassurez vous ce n'est pas l'intrigue qui change c'est juste l'ecriture des chapitres qui est plus fastidieuse que prévue...

Allé Rain ! souris ! Cloud va tout se taper pour toi !! u

Rain : -- c sensé me rassurer ?

Euh... bin wé Cloud c'est le meilleur après tt !

'Heu objection ! Comment ca c cloud le meilleur

linoa qui se retourne et qui voit tout ses autres protagonistes (sauf cloud) pas très contents....

Euh... oh ! regardez on m'appelle !! jaaaaaa !

Le troupe de héros poursuit linoa au fin fond de la fic.


	13. Le début de la fin

Bon on a toujours vu les choses du point de vue des gentils, voyons un peu du côté des méchants… mdr

mot de l'auteur: pardonnez moi! T-T

C'était un desert de pierres des plus hostiles. Rien ne bougeait, tout était sans vie. Ce desert particulier avait été abandonné par la flore et la faune qui l'habitait en temps normal. Dénuées de tout, ces étendues de pierres grises n'offraient plus rien. Là où d'habitude on ne voyait qu'un horizon plat et livide se dressait désormais une tour de métal. Elle paraît très abîmée et vieille mais elle tient seule dans les airs. Malgré des températures mortellement élevées, ses parois avaient l'air aussi froides que l'eau d'un puit très profond. Le contraste si évident ne pouvait cependant pas s'appliquer ici; car la tour comme ces vastes sols rocailleux inspiraient à leur seule vue la même chose : la mort, la mort lente et silencieuse d'un assoiffé comme la mort lente et douloureuse d'un des nombreux "invités" de cette tour de glace.

Fière, droite et moqueuse, la tour noire surveillait son royaume composé de serviteurs et d'esclaves. Une aura particulière était émise par cette cruelle géante. Une aura dont seuls ceux qui en sont prisoniers peuvent désormais reconnaitre, car comme une habille araignée, la victime ne se rend compte de son erreur qu'une fois à portée de pattes.

Aux pieds de cette dame de fer s'activaient des milliers d'abeilles. Toutes avaient une mission, un but, un ordre. Elles s'affairaient à agrandir ce royaume, cette ruche.

Un reflet sur une vitre. Des bruits de pas approchants du bord. Une petite main se posant brièvement sur cette vitre d'une teinte verdâtre, seul observatoire du monde externe. Une satisfaction extrême pouvait se lire sur les lèvres encore rosées de la personne contemplant son essaim en plein labeur.

Son essaim, car elle en était la reine. Tous suivaient ses ordres à la lettre, tous l'adoraient et la craignaient. Elle s'apprêtait à renouveler un pan de l'histoire de cette planète. Mais cette fois il n'y aura personne pour l'empêcher de s'accomplir, elle y veillerait personnellement.

Elle continua encore un moment à observer ses pantins suivre chacune de ses paroles. Elle aimait ses marionnettes, elles l'amusaient, elles lui étaient très utiles mais elles étaient surtout jetables et remplaçable avec une telle facilité que s'en était risible.

Des marionnettes, elle en avait plus que necessaire. Comme hypnotisées, elles réagissaient au moindre de ses gestes, certaines conditionnées et d'autres humbles et soumises. Son sourire encore pendu à ses lèvres, elle colla sa joue chaude contre la vitre humide de son bureau, sa suite. Elle fit pivoter sa tête de telle sorte à avoir son front contre la vitre au lieu de la joue.

Cette fraîcheur était des plus exquise. Elle la savoura encore quelques minutes tout en posant à nouveau son regard noisette sur le chantier plus bas. Ses abeilles s'affairaient à la tâche, toutes lui appartenaient, toutes mourraient pour elle, pour sa gloire. Tous ces pantins étaient parfaits, pensa-t-elle.

Elle cessa de sourire et parut ennuyée, tous ces pantins étaient parfaits sauf un. Seule une personne lui échappait encore parmi ces fourmis sans cervelle qui lui servaient de subalternes. Un seul de ses précieux pantins ne se laissait pas manipuler. Ce pantin là ne lui était pas fidèle. C'était celui qui l'avait enfin éveillée. Celui grâce à qui tout cela avait été possible. Elle le haïssait plus que tout. Avoir une dette de cette taille envers un simple humain, un répugnant SeeD qui plus est, lui était devenu presque insupportable. Elle le savait, et l'avait su des les premières secondes de son reveil. Ce SeeD lui causerait des problèmes. Elle detestait les SeeD plus que tout au monde. Ils pouvaient bien fêter leur victoire éphémère sur ses consoeurs encore quelque temps.

Elle haussa les épaules et éclata d'un rire sonore. Peu importe cette marionnette défectueuse. Peu importe le fait que secrètement cette marionnette agisse pour le compte d'une autre faction maléfique.

Les SeeD seront pour elle les premières victimes de ses plans. Elle vengerait tous ses prédécesseurs de ces pseudos héros. Elle ramènera ce qui devra être ramené et elle instaurera une nouvelle ère de peur et de souffrance.

L'avènement des sorcières était proche. Elle tourna les talons et retourna d'un pas gracieux à ses occupations.

Elle avait des objectifs, et les premiers n'étaient pas encore tout à fait en place. Elle devait tout organiser, ne surtout rien déléguer à son pantin malade. Elle le surveillait de près tout en feignant de ne rien savoir.

Qu'ils en profitent ces sous-êtres tant qu'ils le peuvent encore. Continua-t-elle de penser.

Elle sourit à nouveau, une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux.

Qu'ils en profitent tous, même son pantin défectueux. Ce SeeD immonde traître parmis les traîtres. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas vraiment un pantin arrogant et défectueux, elle savait qu'il était en fait un pantin des plus parfait.

Il était parfait.

Mais il n'était pas son pantin à ELLE.

Ce SeeD l'avait réveillée, il l'avait aidé à organiser son retour. Il ne faisait pas cela pour la gloire, il ne faisait pas cela pour être aimé d'elle. Non, il était différent de ses petites abeilles en contre bas. Il n'était pas une abeille. Il n'appartenait pas à sa ruche qu'il jugeait trop petite sans avoir jamais prononcé un mot à son encontre.

Pour tous les autres, il était son bras droit, fidèle et cruel. Pour elle, il n'était que l'espion d'un être bien plus grand, plus ambitieux. Elle pouvait aussi dire sans se tromper qu'il ne savait pas qui il servait réellement. Il croit en servir un autre, mais lui aussi se fait manipuler.

Non, elle était persuadée que le véritable responsable de son réveil ne se salirait jamais les yeux avec ce genre de marionnette de seconde zone.

A la différence qu'elle savait tout cela et pas lui. Cette différence là était cruciale, elle lui servira bientôt à tout régler définitivement. Elle, reine parmis les humains, ces êtres faibles, saura quoi faire le moment venu, elle saura accueillir celui qui veut créer le Chaos et la perte de son royaume sur le point de naître.

Elle éclata d'un rire sonore et se recula d'un pas nonchalant pour faire face aux trois hommes arrivés à ce moment-là dans son entre. C'était l'heure des mises à jours et ordres journaliers qu'elle seule pouvait donner.

Personne ne devait prendre d'initiatives, c'était la seule rêgle qu'elle avait imposé à ses partisants. Et cette seule rêgle suffisait à présent.

Plus bas, au milieu de ce centre d'activités qu'était le camp des rebelles, une silhouette marchait d'un pas assuré vers ce qui était depuis quelques temps son logis.

Seifer se fraya un chemin au travers des différentes tentes et barraques montées depuis quelques mois déjà. Le camps semblait toujours être en activité, il y avait toujours des dizaines de rebelles occupés à quelque chose. Celui avait d'abord énormement dérangé Seifer au départ. Tout ce monde l'empêcherait d'enquêter à sa guise. Mais ce qui au départ s'était avéré être un handicap était en fait un gros avantage. En effet personne ne ferait attention à un homme seul rôdant dans le camp si c'était à peu près ce que tout le monde faisait au tour à tour.

Il s'était fait un nom. Pas le sien, certes mais heureusement il était encore le seul à le savoir. Malgrès le fouillis apparent de cette base secrète, les rebelles avaient mis en place un système hiérarchique très simple. Dans ce système se différenciaient deux catégories: les volontaires et les conscrits.

Chaque volontaire se voyait attribué de deux ou trois conscrits. Les conscrits étaient pour la plupart de jeunes hommes capturés lors des différents attentats effectués. Là où l'on pouvait reconnaitre la nature sauvage de cette organisation était la gestion de ses jeunes hommes : les volontaires appelés "Reals" avaient la charge des conscrits, ils avaient un droit de vie et de mort sur leurs "Linges" et personne n'avait rien à y redire. La hiérarchie, qui a un sens de l'humour assez restreint d'après Seifer, leur avait demandé de garder leur Linge "propre".

C'était la seule restriction. Quand ils disaient propres, ils entendaient bien sûr par là, sans soupçons. Si un conscrit était surpris à désobéir ou questionner les ordres, il devait être "nettoyé". La manière importait peu. Les pauvres jeunes hommes finissaient généralement torturés pour le plus grand plaisir des Reals.

Seifer frissona à l'idée d'appartenir à un tel groupe.

'C'est pour Linoa.' Se répêtait-il à chaque fois qu'il assistait à de telles pratiques.

'Mais maintenant, pour qui le fais tu?' Se demanda-t-il doucement.

A cet instant, il repensa aux paroles de Strife.

'Je le fais pour la planète...' Il sourit, et finit par éclater de rire. Ses propres paroles le faisant rire.

'Ah la la, Strife... Regarde ce que tu me fais dire.' Pensa-t-il.

Il résuma son tour dans le camp pour retrouver sa tente. Il inspira un grand coup avant d'afficher un visage impassible et entra.

Une fois à l'intérieur, toute activité sessa. Les deux hommes installés là se levèrent à sa vue et se mirent au garde-à-vous. Il agita la main d'un air agacé leur autorisant à reprendre ce qu'ils faisaient.

Le plus âgé des deux se rallongea sur sa couchette et se rendormit. Le second par contre s'assit très nerveusement sur la sienne et fixa Seifer d'un regard terrorisé.

Seifer déjà sur les nerfs réagit assez brusquement à se regard insistant.

'Quoi?' Le fusillant du regard.

Le jeune garçon nommé Eric baissa les yeux et balbutia des excuses.

Seifer tanta de recouvrer son calme et s'assit sur son lit. Il enleva ses bottes et se releva pour se changer. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, Eric se retourna à quelque occupation qui le ferait sortir de la tente très vite.

Seifer savait pertinemment la raison pour laquelle il se sauvait à chacune de ses séances de nu. Tous les 'linges' évitent de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Le nombre de viols était alarmant. Et presque aucun des les conscrits n'y avaient échapés.

Seifer se rebiffa et s'affala sur son lit une fois en boxers.

'Je ne suis pas un pervers ni un pédophile...' Se dit-il en ronchonnant.

'Non, t'es un Real c'est pire.'

Seifer lança un regard noir à l'autre conscrit répondant au doux nom de Rahfis. Ce conscrit là avait échapé de peu à la mort. Il avait été confié à Seifer dès son arrivée pour le tester. Rahfis ne voulait pas se soumettre et se débatait bien. Il fallait le "dompter".

Seifer ne sachant pas quoi faire devant une telle furie se défendit d'abord sans trop forcer. Puis voyant là une occasion en or pour faire ses preuves et lever les doutes sur lui, il corrigea un peu plus que prévu cette tête de mule.

Un autre Real allait l'achever quand il intervint en sa faveur pour se l'approprier.

Après quelques jours de bagarres, attentats sur sa personne et corrections pas trop sévères, il finit par calmer Rahfis qui appris quant à lui à connaître ce blond à la mine grincheuse.

Seifer claqua la langue et répondit sans trop de conviction : 'J'aurai dû te laisser mourir là bas.'

'C'est ça, et moi j'aurai dû mettre une vipère dans tes draps Mikaal.'

Personne n'aimait voir un Real se faire manquer de respect par un conscrit. C'etait la raison pour laquelle ces querelles presques fraternelles restaient un petit secret entre eux. Ils ne s'adressaient que très rarement la parole lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Eric n'était pas une exception. Il était trop sincère pour savoir jouer la comédie, alors Seifer et Rahfis ne firent rien pour le mettre à l'aise.

Seifer n'aimait pas ça, mais que pouvait-il y faire? Rien.

Seifer balança un magasine à la figure de Rahfis et se releva.

'Oh, merci.' 'Tu vas où?'

'Prendre une douche et l'air, ça pue ici.'

Sur ces paroles Eric qui venait juste d'entrer s'excusa de nouveau.

Seifer haussa un sourcil et sortit de la tente avant de tuer quelqu'un.

'T'es pas obligé de t'excuser tout le temps tu sais.'

'Pardon...'

Rahfis soupira et reprit : 'Je sais que tu fais tout ça pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas contre toi mais là tu fais tout le contraire.'

Devant la mine perdue du garçon d'à peine 17 ans il élabora un peu son argumentation.

'Mikaal, ça lui tape sur les nerfs quand tu lui montres que t'as peur de lui. Essaie d'être un peu plus relax.'

'Mwé, je serai un peu plus relax quand je serai sain et sauf chez moi.'

Rahfis secoua la tête en désespoir et se ralongea. Il ouvrit son magasine et s'employa à ignorer le jeunnot pendant ses heures de repos.

La douche en question était située juste derrière la tente. Chaque tente possédait une douche individuelle. Ce n'était qu'une installation rudimentaire, mais elle était suffisante pour remplir sa fonction. Seifer soupira est entra sous le jet d'eau froide.

Une fois propre et rafraîchit, il rentra de nouveau dans la tente tout en ignorant ses deux subordonnés. Il s'assit et commença à réfléchir à sa prochiane étape. Il devait maintenant faciliter la tâche de ses nouveaux partenaires dans l'accomplissement de leur mission. Se repérer dans la base était simple, il avait passé plusieurs semaines déjà à s'y "promener". Le plus dur allait être de trouver où s'était établie la sorcière.

La chose étrange qui gênait Seifer était le manque de communication avec les supérieurs. Il savait qu'ils collaboraient avec la Shinra, il savait même que Lunatic Pandora avait été volée. Il ne s'en était pas préoccupé au départ parce qu'il pensait que c'était juste une fascécie de leur chef qui voulait avoir un symbole de lutte contre l'ordre établi, un symbole de pouvoir absolu. Mais une chose était claire à présent, les simples rebelles ne sont pas au courant pour la sorcière.

Il soupira une fois encore et examina ses protégés. Il allait devoir leur demander de l'aide. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à fouiner comme ça sans complices.

'J'aurai dû accepter l'offre de Strife.' Pensa-t-il. 'Au moins avec lui j'aurai su à quoi m'en tenir...'

Il se leva et rabattit l'entrée de la tente pour la fermer. Rahfis leva un sourcil inquisiteur mais ne dit rien, Eric leva la tête et attendit la suite. Seifer se posa une fois de plus la question. Etait-il certain de vouloir mettre ces deux là dans la confidence ? Il les fixa tour à tour et finit par se raviser.

'Eric, va donc faire un tour.'

Eric parut surpris par la demande mais n'en demanda pas plus pour sortir à toute vitesse.

'Oh ! Et apporte moi de quoi manger aussi j'ai faim.'

'Oui monsieur !'

Une fois Eric sorti, Seifer s'assit sur sa couchette. Il regarda Rahfis qui le dévisageait d'un air étonné.Seifer ne chercha même pas à s'expliquer et commença directement ses négociations.

'Il faut qu'on parle. J'ai un service à te demander.' Il scruta le visage de Rahfis à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il sembla avoir trouvé au bout de quelques secondes. Il se dirigea vers lui et s'accroupit devant lui. Son regard était des plus sérieux et le silence qui s'était installé était désagréable. Du moins pour Rahfis qui n'avait plus l'habitude de voir Mikaal aussi sérieux depuis l'époque des corrections à répétition. Il avala nerveusement et répondit d'un ton leger en essayant de ne pas montrer sa nervosité.

'Un service ?'

Seifer acquiesça lentement et continua à le fixer avec son regard inquiétant.

'C'est plus qu'un service. Es-tu prêt à tout risquer pour venir avec moi ?' Demanda-t-il après s'être assuré que personne ne les écoutait dehors et qu'il n'élevait pas trop la voix.

Rahfis étudia à son tour son Real. Il se demanda tout un tas de choses, aller avec lui ? Où ça ? Pourquoi ? Mais surtout était-ce réel ? N'était-ce pas là un piège pour tester sa fidélité ou pour vérifier son niveau de "propreté" ? Voyant sa réticence et surtout ses interrogations Seifer le rassura.

'Du calme... Ce n'est pas une question piège, je peux te jurer que je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.' Il laissa un instant de silence passer afin de bien laisser à Rahfis le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire et reprit :

'Alors ? Tu es avec moi ?'

Rahfis lui demanda d'une voix tremblante.

'Avec toi ? Pour se tirer de là ?' Dit-il en montrant la tente de la main sans quitter le blond des yeux.

L'ancien chevalier de la sorcière lui répondit alors sèchement.

'Non.' Puis il sourit.

'Pour les virer de là.' Sa voix était douce mais portait en elle une résolution que Rahfis ne lui connaissait pas. Il lui répondit alors sans hésiter :

'Et comment !' Il était surexcité mais terrifié à la fois, il n'avait pas ressentit autant de sentiments contradictoires de toute sa vie. Il voulait partir, leur faire payer ces mois de misère, leur cruauté, il voulait rentrer chez lui, il voulait faire comme si rien de tout ceci n'était arrivé, mais une chose était sûre : Il voulait leur faire regretter le jour où ils ont décidé de s'en prendre à lui. Il revint à lui et pu constater que Mikaal s'était relaxé, il souriait lui aussi et avait l'air plus soulagé que jamais. Il comprit alors une chose, Mikaal n'était pas là pour être un Real. Il s'en rendit compte maintenant qu'il lui avait clairement demander de trahir, mais cela avait été si évident dans ses actions et ses manières. Aucun autre Real n'était comme lui, aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais fait quoique ce soit pour leur "linge", seul Mikaal l'avait fait, seul Mikaal avait risqué sa peau pour les protéger des autres Reals dans ces moments d'éagrement où ils semblaient oublier les rêgles des Reals qui leur interdisait d'intervenir dans les affaires des autres, ou d'abîmer les linges qui ne leur appartenaient pas.

Il plaça sa main devant ses yeux et sourit bêtement. Le soulagement d'être enfin libre mentalement mais aussi physiquement était surréel. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de sous sa main et ses épaules tremblaient de façon manifeste. Il ne vit pas Seifer prendre une grande inspiration et essayer de se recomposer. Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole, la voix un peu rauque à cause des larmes.

'Bon, quel est le plan ? Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler avec Eric ?'

'Le plan est simple, on continue à faire comme si de rien n'était et on s'informe. Il faut avoir le plus de renseignements sur Linoa, et surtout sur ceux qui tirent les ficèles derrière tout ça.'

Rahfis l'arrêta alors : 'Linoa ? La Linoa ? Elle est ici ?'

Seifer ne pu retenir un sourire. 'Oui. Et elle est devenue dangereuse. Son éveil lui a été fatal.'

'Whoa...'

Seifer continua à lui expliquer son plan sans lui parler à aucun moment de Strife ni de Squall. Le moment venu il lui en parlerait mais pas dans l'immédiat. C'était trop risqué, s'ils étaient découverts il ne fallait surtout pas compromettre les autres qui auraient encore leurs chances.

' Et pour ce qui est d'Eric... Il n'est pas assez solide pour résister à tout ça. On le sortira d'ici avec les autres quand tout sera fini.'

'Okay.'

Bon je sais que ce chapitre s'est fait attendre très très trèèèèèès longtemps mais c'est ça quand on a plus l'envie. J'avais perdu le chapitre au cours d'un malheureux reformatage et j'ai été frappée d'une flemme aigue pour le réécrire. Et puis j'avoue que ce chapitre ne servait que de transition et d'intro du clan adverse (même si l'intro était loin d'être complète...) Mais je vous promet que ça ne se reproduira plus ;; si vous êtes encore là, lol. Bon a plous!


	14. Un soir parmi tant d'autres

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, tout à Square-enix… (sauf l'histoire et Rainner, Harry, Duncan ( mais lui il est mort alors c'est pas grave) et les autres persos non final fantasy ! XD)

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté du globe... (j'y peux rien si leur monde est minuscule...) Squall qui se remettait peu à peu de ses découvertes de la veille était rentré directement avec Laguna. Il ne parla pas de la soirée et cela ne sembla inquiéter personne. Après tout il était encore connu pour son introversion et tout le monde plaça son soudain silence sur le compte du discours forcé. Selphie alla même jusqu'à oser dire qu'il devait bouder. Irvine quant à lui avait évité Squall comme la peste jusqu'à présent. Il savait ce qui l'attendrait s'il avait le malheur de se retrouver piégé par le chef des SeeD.

Squall lui n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus la tête à quoique ce soit. Il voulait juste s'allonger et se réveiller au petit matin et découvrir que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un très mauvais rêve. Malheureusement, au petit matin il su que rien n'avait été imaginé et que tous les problèmes étaient encore à résoudre. Il avait donc passé la nuit chez son père à Esthar City, cette initiative avait étonné Laguna car Squall avait toujours insisté pour dormir dans son propre lit à la BGU.

Une fois levé, il se dirigea vers les bureaux de son présidentiel de père. L'inauguration de la fête des sorcières avait été un succès, et avait attiré foule. Squall avait été très surpris de voir autant de monde venir assister à son discours. Mais la surprise avait vraiment été de revoir Rainner Bravehart , et vivant de surcroît. Ce jeune SeeD avait tout pour lui.

Tout sauf le plus important… Se dit Squall amèrement.

Malgré un mal de crâne assez avancé, il se décida à passer la journée avec Laguna pour en apprendre un peu plus sur toute cette histoire de sorcière. Il se leva et sorti de sa chambre ( Laguna lui avait préparé quelques temps après la fin d'Ultimecia mais il n'y avait encore jamais passé la nuit ) et commença la longue marche au travers des couloirs du bâtiment présidentiel. Il passa quelques salles douteuses et entra dans l'une des pièces de transport. Il ne croisa personne lors de son périple et commença à se poser des questions devant la sécurité si négligée dont bénéficiait le président d'Esthar City. Il prit place sur le siège moelleux du transporteur. Une fois la moitié de l'immeuble traversé et ses yeux dûment attaqués par les effets de lumière il arriva dans la salle de transport qui menait au bureau ovale (encore une idée de Laguna mais Squall avait depuis longtemps cessé de se poser des questions).

Il avait déjà tout préparé, il manquait juste l'acteur principal qui apparu à sa sortie de la salle de transport. Squall le regarda cachant sa surprise et haussa un sourcil.

'Tu me surveilles maintenant ?'

Laguna qui affichait un sourire un peu trop prometteur poussa du doigt une mèche de cheveux rebelle.

'Non ! Mais je surveille qui arrive et part de mes bureaux.' Dit-il un peu trop gaiement. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et tourna les talons. Il fini par demander par-dessus son épaule :

'Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans la gueule du lion de si bonne heure ?'

Squall avança lentement en suivant son père qui le conduisait vers son lieu de travail. Il décida d'attendre d'être dans le bureau à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes avant de répondre. Laguna ne poussa pas plus loin pour sa réponse connaissant les habitudes du SeeD. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le bureau vide. Laguna s'installa sur le canapé au lieu de prendre sa place habituelle derrière son bureau chargé de papiers. Il fit signe à Squall de faire de même. Squall qui ne savait que trop où allait mener cette discussion voulait éviter le regard de son père. Il se décida donc de prendre quelques pas lents et mesurés vers le bureau tout en tournant le dos à Laguna.

'Il faut qu'on parle. J'ai eu des nouvelles inquiétantes hier soir.' Il se retourna alors vers son père tout en s'appuyant sur le bureau et croisa les bras. Il le fixa durement du regard. Il semblait chercher quelque chose.

'C'est au sujet de Lunatic Pandora c'est ça ?' Demanda alors Laguna d'une voix qui lui était peu connue.

Squall se redressa alors en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps. 'Alors tu le savais…' Murmura-t-il.

Laguna soupira. 'Mais bien sûr pour quoi est-ce que tu me prends ?' Sur ces mots Squall avança de trois pas vers lui. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense reflétaient la colère. Il répéta plus fort cette fois-ci mais d'une voix contenue.

'Tu le savais ! Tu le savais et tu ne m'en as pas parlé !'

Laguna qui ne voulait pas faire monter le ton resta assit. Il fixait Squall avec des yeux décidés, les yeux d'un homme qui ne renonce pas. 'Oui.'

Squall essaya de regagner son calme. Il inspira profondément et demanda.

'Et tu le savais aussi pour Linoa ?'

Le regard du président estharien s'adoucit. Il secoua la tête. 'Non, je m'en doutais un peu. Je l'ai craint pendant un temps après le « vol » de ce satané frigo, mais il m'a fallu hier soir pour le confirmer.'

Devant le regard inquisiteur de son fils, Laguna développa.

'Hier soir j'ai eu une discussion assez tendue avec le major sur ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas me dire ce qu'il savait sur les rebelles.'

Un petit silence s'installa. Laguna reprit.

'Le pauvre ne sait même pas que sa fille n'est plus de ce monde. Il croit encore à cette histoire d'enlèvement.' Il accorda un regard à son fils et sourit tristement. 'Il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour savoir que deux plus deux font quatre. La disparition de Lunatic Pandora et celle de la dernière sorcière connue dans ce monde…'

Laguna baissa les yeux et fixa la table basse devant lui. Il attendait une réaction de la part de Squall qui ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

'Pourquoi ?' C'était juste un murmure, un chuchotement à peine audible mais bien perçu par le président. Il lui répondit tout aussi faiblement.

'Je suppose que c'est pour la larme sé-.' Mais il fut coupé par Squall qui parla plus fort et qui faisait un effort monstre pour ne pas perdre son calme.

'Non ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Pourquoi tu as attendu jusqu'à ce que je vienne te le demander ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as continué à faire comme si de rien n'était ?' Tout en disant ces mots le chef des SeeD s'avança dangereusement vers le président.

'Pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait confiance ? Est-ce si dur ? REPONDS MOI !' Il fini sa tirade en attirant le visage de son père près du sien en le tenant par le devant de sa chemise.

Laguna détourna son regard et Squall n'eu pour seule réponse qu'un murmure. 'Il le fallait…' Cette réponse et cette attitude calme qu'adoptait le président Estharien firent perdre à Squall tout semblant de calme et de contrôle. Il relâcha Laguna et commença à faire les cent pas dans le bureau.

'Tu aurais pu empêcher tout ça ! J'aurai pu empêcher tout ça si tu m'avais prévenu à temps ! Mais non, tu t'es encore tout gardé ! Quel exemple tu donnes à tout ces gens qui te respectent ! Hein _papa_ !' Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec haine. Laguna qui avait toujours voulut entendre ce mot peupler le vocabulaire de son fils grimaça. Il essaya de calmer le mercenaire qui commençait à perdre toute raison.

'S'il te plait Squall, calme toi. Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver maintenant.' Squall s'arrêta net. Il lança un regard incrédule à son père.

'Oui c'est vrai. Rien ne sert de s'emporter maintenant que le mal est fait, c'est ça ?' Ses yeux semblaient luirent. Il sut alors que son fils était au bord des larmes mais n'en dit rien.

'Tout n'est pas perdu. Nous allons récupérer cette machine infernale. Nous avons même des hommes infiltrés là-bas.' Squall pensa alors à Seifer et à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il repensa à Strife et Braveart. Il se senti dépassé une fois de plus. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa en face de là où était encore assit son père. Il se prit le visage dans les mains et dit d'une voix faible et tremblante.

'Non, c'est trop tard.' Il releva la tête et fixa Laguna. 'C'est trop tard.'

Après plusieurs minutes de silence Laguna demanda enfin.

'Raconte moi tout.'

Harry continua à faire ses sorties mystérieuses tout au long de la soirée. Cloud et Rainner s'échangeaient un regard interrogateur à chacune de ses apparitions mais n'en dirent rien. Surtout Rainner qui voulait se faire aussi discret que possible pour ne plus éveiller de soupçons. Chacun était occupé dans ses rangements et autres tris lorsque la sonnette de la porte du magasin annonça un autre client.

'Pour un petit vieux et une si petite boutique, il en a des clients celui-là.' Pensa Rainner. Il tenta de s'extirper du tas de carapaces dont il s'était enterré pour les compter et les ranger lorsque Cloud se décida à aller s'occuper lui-même du client.

'Laisse j'y vais.' Dit-il en posant sa tablette. Il passa en boutique et dit machinalement lorsqu'il arriva au comptoir.

'Bonjour, Vous désirez ?'

L'homme sembla chercher quelque chose avant de répondre.

'Heu je cherche Harry, on m'a dit que c'était sa boutique.'

'C'est le cas monsieur, mais Harry n'est pas là pour l'instant.' Son ton sec indiquait qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, Cloud ne lui demanda ni s'il voulait laisser un message ni de repasser. Il fixa l'homme attendant qu'il s'en aille. Mais le voyant s'attarder, il ajouta.

'Ce sera tout ?' Demanda Cloud d'une manière peu agréable. ((non il ne connaît pas le Mc Do Cloud…))

L'homme sembla hésiter et bafouilla sa réponse, la patience quasi inexistante de Cloud commença à s'ébrécher. Il soupira et fit mine de se retourner pour aller en arrière boutique. L'homme poussa un gémissement et lança.

'Eh attends !'

Cloud fit de nouveau face à l'homme et attendit.

'J'ai un message pour lui. C'est pour la commande spéciale pour la boutique de Balamb.' Dit-il en baissant la voix sur la deuxième partie de sa phrase.

Cloud prêta une oreille plus attentive à ce que racontait l'homme. Il l'étudia de plus près. C'était un homme à la peau foncée, sa carrure lui rappela celle de l'ancien chef d'avalanche. Cloud sourit intérieurement en se disant qu'il ne lui manquerait plus que le bras métallique pour compléter le tableau car l'intelligence de celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'excéder celle de son sosie.

'Je vous écoute.'

'Je m'appelle Raijin.'

Il attendit la réponse de Cloud qui ne vint jamais. Puis inspira profondément et ajouta.

'Dis lui juste que j'ai besoin de la commande plus tôt que prévu et qu'il me la faudrait pour demain. C'est très très urgent.' Il avait dit tout cela sur un ton exagérément lent, comme s'il prenait Cloud pour un gamin ou un débile. Du moins c'est ce qu'en pensait Rainner à les épier de l'arrière boutique. Il souhaita qu'Harry arrive avant que Cloud ne fasse quelque chose de drastique.

Pendant qu'il foudroyait ce Raijin du regard, Cloud de son côté cherchait un moyen d'expliquer à Harry pourquoi l'un de ses clients avait jugé bon de re-décorer les murs de la boutique de son sang. Rainner sentit les pensées du jeune blond et vit qu'il s'apprêtait à agir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître l'homme de la situation, comme il s'est amusé à le nommer plus tard.

'Qu'est-ce qui est urgent ?' Demanda Harry.

Raijin se retourna surpris. 'Oh ! Vous êtes là. Je dois vous parler, en privé' Finit-il en regardant Cloud l'air mauvais. Cloud haussa un sourcil tout en lui rendant son regard. Il fit un geste de la main et montra la porte.

'La porte est devant vous.'

Raijin allait rajouter quelque chose quand Harry l'interrompit. 'Allons dehors, ce sera plus sûr.'

Une fois seul en boutique Cloud se retourna pour regarder Rainner. Il secoua la tête l'air désespéré. 'Heureusement que tous ses clients ne sont pas comme lui…' Rainner lui sourit, acquiesça et sorti de sa cachette en arrière boutique.

'Je le connais, il était à la BGU avant toute l'histoire de la sorcière. De ce que j'ai compris, il s'est reconverti avec Fujin. Ils vendent des armes et toutes sortes de choses aux gardens. Mais ça c'est ce qu'on raconte… Ce n'est pas vraiment légal si tu vois ce que je veux dire.' Rainner avait dit la dernière partie dans un chuchotement qui se voulait suspicieux et méchant. 'Son vrai métier c'est un autre truc du même genre mais je ne m'en souviens plus.' Cloud haussa les épaules.

Rainner continua son petit monologue. 'Officiellement c'est Fujin qui tient la boutique. Il paraît que les SeeD se battent pour pouvoir acheter chez eux.' Il marqua un petit silence pour accentuer ce qu'il venait de dire, puis comme touché d'illumination, Rainner s'exclama : 'Mais si le vieux forgeron est l'un de ses fournisseurs c'est qu'il doit être sacrément doué !'

Cloud sourit devant cette attitude enfantine que Rainner pouvait adopter trop facilement et répondit. 'Il m'a dit qu'il avait forgé la Leonheart.'

Des secondes de silence se sont écoulées avant que Rainner n'assimile ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis la réalisation le frappa.

'QUOI !'

Cloud éclata de rire devant la mine de Rainner. 'Ferme la bouche et arrête de baver sur le carrelage Harry pourrait te le faire nettoyer.' Puis il retourna en arrière boutique récupérer sa tablette de calculs.

Ce n'est qu'après plus d'une demie heure qu'Harry refit apparition à l'intérieur. Il était seul. Cloud qui en avait marre d'attendre d'avoir une occasion de lui parlait pris le parole.

'Harry, je peux vous parler quelques instants ?'

'C'est pour l'épée ?' Cloud acquiesça. Il vit à ce moment là que Rainner n'était plus vraiment occupé à ses comptes de cornes mais prêtait une attention particulière à leur discussion. Il n'en tint pas compte et continua.

'J'en ai besoin, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.'

'Qu'est-ce qui presse autant ?' Harry fixa Cloud en attendant sa réponse. Cloud lui rendit son regard lui faisant comprendre qu'il en demandait trop. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir et encore moins au sujet de ce qui se passait autour de Cloud et Rainner.

'Je vais faire court, Rain et moi partons demain.'

Harry dévisagea Cloud étonné puis tourna son regard vers Rainner qui faisait encore semblant de travailler. Puis il soupira et dit :

'Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'aurai fini d'ici demain ?' Lui répondit Harry d'un ton sérieux qu'on ne lui avait pas encore vu. Cloud haussa un sourcil défiant Harry de le contredire.

'Je pense que je ne m'avance pas beaucoup en disant que je sais où vous avez passé votre après midi. Je suis même certain que c'est là où vous les avez passé depuis ma « commande ».'

Rainner intervint alors, ayant abandonné tout semblant de travail. 'C'est pour ça que c'est le bordel dans les comptes et en arrière boutique !'

Harry lui lança alors un regard offusqué, mais on pouvait déjà voir se dessiner un sourire sur le coin des lèvres. 'Très bien bandes d'insolents ! Dehors. J'ai changé d'avis, vous allez livrer un colis spécial à Balamb demain matin. Je veux vous voir à 7h tapante devant la boutique prêts à prendre le train.'

Rainner pris une mine désespérée. 'Balamb ! On est obligés ?' Cloud ne pu s'empêcher de constater l'état de déprime et de malaise qui s'installait sur les traits du jeune magicien.

Harry claqua la langue et ignora la complainte de Rainner pour se retourner vers le plus inexpressif du duo. 'Tu l'auras demain avant ton départ.'

Cloud acquiesça et se dirigea en arrière boutique pour récupérer sa veste, Rainner fit de même mais en traînant les pieds. Une fois habillés, ils sortirent de la boutique avec un « Au revoir » lancé derrière eux.

Cloud huma l'air frais de la soirée déjà bien avancée et se dirigea vers l'auberge avec un Rainner toujours maussade. Ils s'installèrent chacun sur un lit. Cloud décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se détendre un peu. Il glissa le petit appareil qu'il avait jusque là accroché autour du cou dans sa petite sacoche noire (elle avait été choisie étanche) puis il prit le chemin des douches avec une serviette dans une main et la sacoche dans l'autre. Il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur et se séparer du seul objet qu'il avait pris à la NSC. Il lança un dernier regard vers Rainner qui avait choisit ce moment pour s'affaler sur le lit avec un regard sans émotions puis il soupira et sorti.

Entre temps Rainner contemplait ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il devait faire et par dessus tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Et aller à Balamb entrait dans cette dernière catégorie. Il espéra ne rencontrer personne. Tout du moins personne appartenant à la BGU ou aux SeeD, ce qui était mal parti au vu de leur petite course pour Harry. Il allait sûrement voir Raijin et Fujin. Sauf s'il arrivait à persuader Cloud d'y aller seul pendant qu'il l'attendrait ailleurs.

'Mais même comme ça, je suis grillé.' Dis Rainner dans un murmure. Tout le monde connaissait Rainner à Balamb. Il allait se faire lapider s'il y posait ne serait-ce qu'un pied. Il commençait tout juste à se demander s'il pouvait se déguiser lorsqu'il entendit Cloud revenir de sa douche.

Cloud entra dans la chambre et vit que Rainner n'avait pas bougé. Il secoua la tête et posa sa sacoche sur le lit. Il sorti une deuxième serviette de la commode et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux. Rainner le regarda faire sans bouger, toujours perdu dans ses pensées qui ne faisaient que tourner en rond.

Encore caché sous sa serviette, Cloud dit : 'Tu boudes encore ?'

Rainner leva la tête du lit pour mieux voir Cloud qui jetait sa serviette sur la chaise. Si le moment n'avait pas été des plus sombres pour Rainner il aurait éclaté de rire. Cloud avait les cheveux en bataille. Son air sérieux en avait pris un sérieux coup avec toutes ces mèches blondes emmêlées et encore humides. Il se contenta de soupira pour toute réponse.

Cloud qui essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre sur sa tête continua. 'J'ai l'impression que tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit ce matin.'

Rainner fronça les sourcils et chercha parmi ses souvenirs ce dont lui parlait Cloud, il ne voyait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Après tout Cloud lui en avait pas mal raconté depuis ce matin.

Cloud soupira exaspéré. 'Je n'aime pas me répéter mais apparemment je n'ai pas vraiment le choix avec un gamin comme toi.' Rainner se senti blessé dans son ego et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Cloud continua dans sa lancée.

'Laisse moi faire. Toi, tu te contentes de me couvrir. Personne ne saura que tu es encore en vie, et personne ne verra ni l'ombre ni un cheveux de Rainner Braveart à Balamb demain matin.'

Rainner sourit et acquiesça. Cloud avait comprit son malaise sans même qu'il eut besoin de s'exprimer. Cloud profita de ce silence pour s'habiller, il manqua le regard un peu trop baladeur de Rainner et finit par sortir son petit appareil de la sacoche pour l'accrocher de nouveau à son cou. Il posa ensuite la sacoche sur la table de chevet et balança sa serviette mouillée sur la tête à Rainner qui était encore perdu dans son monde.

'Vas te décrasser avant de te coucher. Demain on aura pas le temps de se préparer.'

Rainner rougit, ayant été pris sur le fait et se leva. Il pensa peu charitablement que Cloud voulait juste éviter de se lever plus tôt pour dormir plus longtemps.

Après avoir passé la journée et une bonne partie de la soirée à échafauder leur plan, Seifer se permit une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il était soulagé de ne plus être le seul « infiltré ». Il savait que Strife allait le rejoindre mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes idéaux ni les mêmes raisons de s'engagea dans cette lutte.

Il décida de ne pas parler de Strife à Rhafis, au cas où. 'On est jamais trop prudent' comme le disait Quistis dans ses cours. Seifer sourit à l'idée de suivre les conseil de son instructrice quelques années trop tard.

Voilàaaaa ! XD j'ai enfin écrit ce chapitre ! **lol** Je suis fière de moi ! Bon je dois être la seule mais c'est pas grave. Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour les updates maintenant qu'on est enfin entrés dans le vif du sujet…

Rain : ca fait dix fois que tu le dis ça…

¬¬ mwé allé à la prochaine et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
